Family Heirlooms
by Tio-Chan
Summary: The Story of Pegasus's daughter. The final chance at redemption, was actually a ploy to let her make things the way they were...without her problems to torment Ryou and the others. But if Ryou's wish is granted, then.. Final Chapter Please R&R!
1. Act I: Her Problems

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! So please don't sue me.  
/Yugi to Yami/  
//Yami to Yugi//  
[Ryou to Bakura]  
{Bakura to Ryou}  
\Malik to Yami Malik\  
|Yami Malik to Malik|  
___________________________________________________________________  
Chapter 1: Family heirlooms  
Yugi frowned to himself as he looked down at the algebra homework that sat on his desk. He couldn't concentrate. //Problems abiou?// came the comfident voice of his Yami, he shook his head as the spirit materialized beside him. "What is it?" He asked as he sat down on the bed. "I don't know really Yami, I just can't concentrate." He shook his head, then again he hadn't really been able to concentrate since Duelist kingdom. "Yami, do you think that Pegasus had any relatives that might want revenge do you?" The spirit frowned "I wouldn't worry about it Yugi, it seemed like he didn't have any that actually cared.Now get back to your homework." The spirit smirked and laughed a bit as he recived a pillow to the head from Yugi. "Your alot of help Yami!"  
___________________________________________________________________  
Seto heaved a sigh, he hated having to go to these sort of meetings and having to listen to those backstabbing cowards babble on, this time the topic was that of Pegasus's company. "We find that wth Mr. Crawfords current condition it would be appropriate for us to seize control of his company." Seto frowned, "And I need to know this because?" He knew he sounded less than enthused, and he ment to this was just incredibly boring "Unfortunatly it says that unless Mr. Crawford is left without a living relative to command his company no one else can take over. Himself being in a coma a person has stepped up to his spot using the only the intials D.C. and the last name Crawford, controling the corperation." Seto frowned 'fabulous Pegasus has a relative, probably some unknown distant cousin using this oportunity to his advatnage.' He frowned at the thought, even Pegasus didn't deserve family like that. "Perhaps we can convince him to sign the company over to us," They continued to drone on, telling him that he would have to be prepared for a business dinner any time soon.   
___________________________________________________________________  
The next day Seto took his seat behind Yugi in class just before the bell rang. The teacher walked in followed by a young girl dress in a black uniform the bottom with a slip that frilled out at the the dress reaching her knees with a pair of black tights. The collar went around her neck chinese style an was white covering her shoulders with a blue bow, she had a pale face with square rimmed glasses. Soft red hair with a couple of strands in the back making a pony tail and green eyes. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I would like to introduce our new transfer student This is Celestia Crawford, Celestia have a seat." The girl looked as though she was about to say something but stopped Seto frowned. 'Soft spoken, oh what fun the bullies are going to have with her.' He thought to himself and frowned as she sat down next to Malik, a bleach blonde haired Egyptian boy. 'And then of course we can't forget malik.' He roled his eyes as she sat down and he leaned over her shoulder. She of course opened a book and paid no attention to him. 'Smart girl.' He chuckled to himself as the blonde haired boy backed off, at least for that moment.  
__________________________________________________________________"Maybe we should ask her to come sit with us." Tea said in her typical to goodie voice. 'Perhaps you should be stood up against the wall and shot without a blindfold.' Ryou thought to himself, his normally good spirits had been dampened today and Tea wasn't helping any. "Yeah, what was her name again? Celestia?" Yugi frowned in thought. "How about this?" Joey remarked as he turned around "Hey new girl you wanna come over here and sit with us?!" At this everyone nearly fell out of their chairs. The girl got up and walked over to them. "Hello, your names Celestia isn't it?" The girl frowned at this "Yes but they just call me Danielle most of the time." Everyone seemed slightly relived at this name which was easier to pronounce. "So what school did you come from?" Asked Yugi intrestedly "I came from a special academy in America, I had to because my father is ecperiencing some problems." She frowned and her eyes turned elsewhere, Seto who sat at another table with his laptop out. [Yami? Does she seem familiar for some reason?]  
{No why are you even talking to me mortal?}  
[I just feel like I should know her]  
_____________________________________________________________  
Seto frowned once more as he looked at the computer screen, an email from the person who was suposed to run Pegasus's company was on the screen.  
Seto Kaiba,   
I would simply like to state that as a member of Mr. Crawfords company and a caring relative that your company will not get hold of Industrial Illusions as long as he is alive in any way and has a relative to control the company. If you would perhaps like to talk about partner ship then reply, if not then you and those bloodhounds of yours should just back off.  
D. C. Crawford  
  
He frowned and typed his reply, than got up from the table and left.   
_____________________________________________________________  
*FlashBack*  
The girl frowned as he father tucked her into bed once more, Pegasus, her father, these seemed two diffrent people. "Daddy are you gonna be gone for a long time?" She asked her father frowned, his bittersweet brown eyes filled with sadness he hated leaving her but she would never be able to fully grow up on the road with him and Japan was to far away. He had never thought of taking her with him. "Yes I'm afraid I'll be gone for quiet a while Danielle but I'll try to come and visit every chance I get." she smiled slightly as he gently kissed her forehead and turned off the light.   
The next day she watched as her father drove away, not to be seen in person by her until she would turn 15 and the terrible event would occur that would rip her apart in both mind and body. This little girls innoncence was going to die early because of the man she admired so much.  
*End Flashback*  
She brushed one of the soft silver hairs out of his face, Pegasus Crawford her father, was now in a coma. She frowned as she sat beside him. "Why did you ever leave me? Did you even care?" SHe asked the sleeping form, there was no answer and from the way they talked there never would be. "I won't let Seto Kaiba and his little bloodhounds take your company, I promise everything you worked for will still be yours when you wake up." She said as she slowly got up. 'Please let him wake up.'  
___________________________________________________________  
Seto looked at his watch and waited for the limo that would be carry the man he assumed would be just as annoying as Pegasus, shortly after a black Limo pulled up. Out stepped someone he wouldn't have expected, the new girl, Celestia was her name if he remembered. She wore a black dress with a small diamond necklace her hair up in a bun with several curls hanging down. "Seto Kaiba." 


	2. Angel Eyes

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! So please don't sue me.  
___________________________________________________________________  
Chapter 2: Angel Eyes  
Seto's mouth dropped open at the sight of the girl. "Your related to Pegasus?" She frowned emerald green eyes showing no trace of any type of emotion, one diffrence between her and Pegasus she was quiet his mouth ran a mile a minute. "Yes, I'm his daughter." His mouth dropped open even farther, daughter? He had a daughter? "Sorry I didn't know he had a daughter, but I expected that you might be more like him." He was definatly going to screw this up, if it had been a man he could have just sat there and pretended to listen to the endless bable but now, it was totally diffrent. "Should we just go in and talk or can you pick your tounge up off the floor?" She remarked coldly. 'Gee her father must have really loved her.' He frowned to himself at this thought. "Let's just get this over with."  
___________________________________________________________________Seto frowned as he looked towards the girl who sat at the the other side of the table. He had pretty much given up on anything, everything he said he simply got the reply of a bored stare. "I give up, your so stubborn, But then again you learned from the master." At this a sting of pain came over his cheek and the sound of a chair falling down followed by glass breaking. Everyone stared awestruck by the sight as Celestia walked out of the resturant limping. The broken whine glass had cut her ankle very deep but she wasn't in the mood to ask for help.   
______________________________________________________________  
She winced as the nurse finished tending to the cut on her ankle. "I know it took you a while to get her but honestly Miss Crawford you waited that long and walked on it!" She whimpered and looked away from the cut. "Well it's been to long so we can't put stiches in it, I'll bandage it and you'll just not wear anything that would put to much preasure on it." She frowned and then sat up, and got off the bed. There was surge of pain through the leg with the cut and she fell to the floor, tears in her eyes.   
____________________________________________________________  
The next morning she limped into the classroom and took her seat. Malik frowned as he spotted the bandaged ankle and decided now was the time to start a conversation. "Problems last night sweet cheeks?" She only whimpered slightly and turned to her book. 'Okay bad Ideal, never call a girl who isn't your girlfriend sweet cheeks unless you want smacked.' He thought to himself and then tapped her on her shoulder. "Sorry about that, to casual, what happened to your Ankle?" He asked in a tone that for once didn't scream 'You know you want me' She turned to him, "I cut it last night, I dropped a glass and a peice cut my ankle." He winced that had to hurt.  
___________________________________________________________  
She walked into the room where her father lay almost completely lifeless and sat down beside the bed. "Stupid jerk Kaiba,how could you even stand to be around him?" She frowned as she clasped her fathers hand and slowly fell out of the chair and to her knees.  
*Flashback*  
"There, your ready to go to school." She frowned as her father gently picked her up in his arms. "Do I have to go?" She asked and he smiled and laughed gently. "Yes as much as I don't like to have you away from me you have to go." He said as he sat her down. He then dropped to his knees and looked at her Bittersweet amber eyes meeting green and said "In about a week I'll be going to Egypt and if your really good I bring you something back." Her eyes lit up, he always seemed to bring her the best things back from his trips. She didn't really remember the purpose of these trips.   
*Flashback*  
"Maybe if you hadn't gone to Egypt and gotten that stupid eye you would still be with me now, you never would have left me." She gently sobbed, she had broken down crying once before only to have him comfort her like a good parent should that would probably never happen again. "I don't want to leave you, I don't want you to leave me, but I don't want to become some buisiness person I want to be able to pursue my own dreams."   
_________________________________________________________________  
Ryou frowned as Danielle walked towards the group, dressed in a pink jacket unbuttoned with a black turtle neck under neith and a darker pink skirt that went down to her knees her ankle still bandaged. "Hey Danielle, where have you been? I would have called but I didn't know the number to your house." Yugi remarked cheerfully she forced a smile, he knew it was forced because he the same look frequently. "I was visiting some relatives." Ryou frowned the relative part was true he knew she couldn't be lying about that but exactly what relatives. 'Your just being paranoid.' he thought to himself shaking his head she looked at him coughed slightly and blushed. "I'm sorry I'll give it to you later today." She remarked and they walked into Yugi's grandfathers shop.  
________________________________________________________________  
"So you couldn't get her to even co-operate Kaiba?" The group frowned and he looked as though he could care less. "No the only thing I managed to get her to do is smack me and cut her ankle." He remarked dully. "We don't find this in the least amusing, if you don't want competition we have to gain control of Industrial Illusions and if that means taking Miss Crawford out of the picture then so be it." Seto's eyes widened as he jumped from his seat. "You don't mean kill her do you?!" THey all nodded "Your all sick, sick little bastards if your suggesting I should kill her because she refuses to turn over her fathers company to me! I should have fired you sooner. Your all fired!" He proclaimed as he walked out of the door. "Well that went exactly as planned." One of them remarked.   
_____________________________________________________________  
Ryou looked over at the Sakura petals that fell from the trees near the shop window. "Pretty aren't they?" He looked over at Danielle who watched them as well. Intense green Angelic eyes almost emotionless but captivating, he had seen those eyes in Pegasus at one point emotionless but beautiful. "I supose, I haven't really stopped to look at anything that might be beautiful these days." She answered her eyes never leaving the window. He smiled slightly "They say that Sakura trees are capable of causing miracles and if you make a wish under them then it will come true." He remarked with a smile she looked at him once more and then back to the window before answer. "I don't belive in miracles."  
____________________________________________________________  
Danielle: Well that was straight out of Revolutionary girl Utena.  
Heather: What?  
Danielle: It's an anime that you'll never see.  
Heather: Oh.  
Danielle: Okay please read and reveiw or I'll send my drones through the wired and make you commit suicide.  
Heather:..Since when is your name Lain?  
Danielle: Since now! All hail me all powerful goddess of the wired!  
Heather: Temporary loss of sanity, this is what you get from to much ingestion of The Yu-Gi-Oh! Dubbed soundtrack and Serial Experiments Lain. 


	3. Breaking point

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! So please don't sue me.  
__________________________________________________________________  
Chapter 3: Breaking  
"You don't belive in miracles," Ryou looked oddly at the red haired girl. "Why not?" She simply stood up. "You say because it happens it's a miracle, why?" Ryou frowned at her. "Because it's something you asked for, because you prayed for it and it happened, something impossible happened to you and you consider it a miracle." He stood up she only let out mocking chuckle. "Then I have a reason, nothing like that has ever happened to me. I stopped beliving in miracles a long time ago Ryou." She snickered slightly "And your stupid for beliving in them, Miracles and wishes are things from fairy tales that should be forgotten when you become a teenager." Ryou frowned "Your the ones who's stupid for not beliving it." He remarked and she turned towards him a slight smirk on her face. "Fine, tell me, tell me Ryou Bakura have you every experience a miracle? Have you had a wish that seemed impossible come true?" Ryou shook his head. "No but that doesn't mean you can't belive in them." She shook her head.   
"Miracles only happen to the lucky, Ryou and neither you nor I are lucky, never will we experience a miracle, or my father would be with me now." With this she walked away. "So belive in your Sakura trees, your wishes and your miracles, none of it is real and your innoncence will be the very thing that causes you to fail in life. No one can succeed in good spirits."  
___________________________________________________________________  
Ryou sat on the couch that night looking up at the ceiling pondering what Danielle had said. "She didn't seem to belive in this because of her father, why does she seem so familiar all of a sudden?" He asked no one in particular. His Yami was upstairs doing only God knows what and could care less about what the girl had said. "Perhaps she really is of some relation to Pegasus, and whatever happened to him is making her think this." There was a voice from the stairs as Bakura walked down the stairs in a blue bathrobe. "Perhaps you think to much Hikari. Stop paying attention to her, anyone who can talk like that is on the verge of a mental breakdown anyways, I say she's got about a week before they check her in and we don't see her again til Senior year." He remarked with a slight chuckle. "That's not funny Yami."  
___________________________________________________________________  
Yugi looked over to Yami, "Yami, Ryou didn't seem like he was in good spirits after Danielle left, and Danielle never seems like she's happy, do you think she said something to him?" Yami shook his head "I wouldn't doubt it, Yugi, there's just something about that girl that isn't right. The first day she seemed in good spirits just soft spoken, the next she was just plain unhappy, then all of sudden she seems like she's either going to commit suicide, or wind up getting checked into a mental institute." He frowned deeply, "I worry but yet I feel like I know her somehow." Yugi looked at his Yami with wide eyes "What do you mean Yami?" He frowned deeper at Yugi's question "I get the same Aura with only a few diffrences that I got when Pegasus was near at Duelist kingdom." He frowned as did Yugi. "You mean there might be some connection between the two?" He asked Yami shook his head "I don't know Yugi, I don't know maybe we should just go eat something and forget for now."   
___________________________________________________________________  
*Flashback*  
Danielle clasped onto her fathers hand, small pale fingers barely large enough to hold onto her fathers fingers, she was always little, she had to be taken early because her mother was slowly dying, she luckily wasn't passed the same illness at birth. This however had left her very small like a doll and at the age of six Danielle unlike most her age could fit at least three other hands her size into her fathers palm alone. She looked at the other children who were running wildly about throwing things at eachother, the girls playing with their dolls, she clasped her other arm tightly around a stuffed animal, a rabbit that she carried everywhere, when she was scared and her father couldn't be there to help her.   
After he left everything went black for her, screams and the soft cotton that had once filled the precious stuffed animal falling to floor. It was then that it was decided she could never be normal. It was that event, and her father leaving her alone. It was then that everything fell apart and she lost her faith in things like miracles.   
*Flashback*  
She looked at her arm in an awestruck stupor. The fresh trail of blood, the torn black cloth of her school uniform. Her hand clasping a pair of scissors the sharp blade dripped with blood, hers to be specific. Her eyes wheled with tears as she remembered. 'Just face it CELESTIA, you can never be normal espescially not with all your problems, now go, go work on your freakish little drawings and leave us people with lives alone.' They had all laughed at her after this remark, 'Yeah, but I'd watch it guys she might be the next carrie, "They're all gonna laugh at you!"' She remebered the clearly as if the ones saying it were right there, and had begun the cruel chant of those words 'They're all gonna laugh at you!' over and over again, she held her hands clasping her hair, tears falling wildly as she curled into a fetal position on the cold hardwood floor. "Leave me alone, please!" She yelled out to no one, "Daddy, please help me..." Slowly she lead the scissors to her hair cutting it unevenly for no reason it was like she couldn't even control herself.  
______________________________________________________________  
Malik smiled a little as he saw Danielle standing near the cherry tree on the school grounds she seemed a little down yesterday. If only he knew, he spotted a bandage on her arm her uniform was ripped just to a little past it. She stared into oblivion. 'Is there something wrong with her?' He thought to himself as he took a step forward. "Danielle, are you okay?" He walked a step closer to her. Her hair was short now once it was a least her waist, now it was short, unevenly cut and not even past her shoulders, it was still long and if anything was the same length as Tea`'s hair. "What happened to you?" She didn't answer only continued her blank stare. "Did you get mugged or something, come on say something!" She softly said something. "What?" She spoke again "Yes I'm fine Malik." She answered soflty but at hearing level. "Your alright! God you look like you've been hit by a truck, or a train or something!" he nearly yelled at the girl grabbing her shoulders. "How can you say your alright." She softly spoke again "Please leave me alone." With this she walked off.  
______________________________________________________________  
Seto blinked a few times as Celestia, or as she prefered to be called Danielle entered the room. Her hair unevenly cut, barely longer than Tea`'s. Her eyes were dulled as though she no longer felt anything, she was just a walking souless vessel. 'What has she done to herself?' Apperantly Yugi and the others had the same question and walked over to the girl.   
______________________________________________________________  
"Danielle what have you done to yourself?" Yugi asked worry and concern mixing in his voice. "You look horrible and your hair, what did you do just take the scissors and wack parts of it off?" Joey asked getting a elbow from Tea, "You look like death warmed over." Ryou remarked placing a hand on her shoulder she looked up to him muttered words barely audible. "You see why I don't belive in miracles now?"   
____________________________________________________________  
Danielle: My God this is getting morbid!  
Heather: Agreed, I thought you didn't have the problem of depression any more?  
Ayane: I don't but that doesn't mean I can't write about it!  
Heather&Danielle: *Facefault, Anime style fall over.* 


	4. Downward Spiral

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
Authors Notes: I need at least two reveiws in order to continue this story because otherwise I feel like I'm wasting my time.   
___________________________________________________________________  
Chapter 4: Downward spiral  
They all seemed to be worried about one person for the rest of the week. Seto however knew what was wrong, running the company, taking care of her fathers arangements, medical problems, she was on the verge of a mental breakdown, and the members of KaibaCorp weren't helping. He would go to her house and talk to her after school. Perhaps he could convince her to sign it over to him and just him, not those other greedy jerks.  
__________________________________________________________________  
'They're actually worried about me? ' She seemed stunned at this, they had stayed beside her all day. She walked towards her home, she found it easier to move to the inland than to have to fly to school all day. Suddenly two voices called behind her "Danielle wait up!" They both called the polite british accent of Ryou and Maliks smooth voice were heard mixing as they ran towards the girl. "Mind if we walk with you?" Asked Ryou as he came to a steady pace at her side, she didn't say anything just looked down at the ground, she didn't feel like talking. "What's been wrong with you today Danielle? Your arm's cut, your hair looks like someones taken a weedwacker to it and your eyes, you look pathertic." Malik frowned as he placed a hand on her shoulder, "We're all worried." She answered softly barely audible "I don't know I don't feel anything, my life is falling apart and I don't know what to do about it." She secretly held back tears, "I'm just going to go home and get some rest maybe I'll feel better tommorrow." She said softly, the two nodded and walked off as she took the street towards her home. 'Nothing will help me feel better, I'm just a freak, and freaks are things that should be killed nothing can change them.'  
__________________________________________________________________  
The doorbell rang and Seto stood outside the door of Danielle's house, greeted by one of their servants. "Hello, Mr. Kaiba, what can I do for you." He nodded to the woman as she motioned him to come in, "I need to talk to Danielle, is she here?" The woman nodded and lead him up the stairs of the two story victorian house. "Mistress, there's someone here to see you." She said perhaps hoping that this visit would lift the young girls hopes. "It's a man, a rather handsome one here to see you Mistress." She sounded rather cheerful as she looked at him and winked. Something broke before the door opened slightly revealing a green eye, "Go away, I don't wish to have any form of company now." Seto frowned, perhaps he would have to convince her himself seeing as though standing up to your employers daughter would get you fired. "Danielle, let me in I need to talk to you." The girl slammed the door in his face as something else broke and a cry of pain was heard. With this he pulled the door open practically pulling it off the hinges. 'I'll pay for it to be fixed later.' he thought to himself. What he found in that room was something that showed she needed help, a small but sharp pair of scissors lay on the floor bloodstained, the rest of the room seemed orderly except for several bloodstains across the floor and a broken lamp, he assumed she had broken when he came in. She lay on the floor, where she had fallen, and looked horrifiedly at her hand. "What have you done to yourself?!" He almost yelled causing the girl to cringe. "Seto why are you here?" She asked almost having to choke the works out. "I'm worried about you." He answered offering her his hand. She took it and he pulled her off the ground. "Why would you be worried?" She asked trying to put as much pride into her voice as possible, "I'm not worth it." She burst into tears at that moment as she leaned against the wall and slowly slid down it. "I'm not worth it!" She yelled once more before she started beating her head against the wall and crying wildly. "Stop it Danielle your going to give yourself a concusion!" He once again had to fight back yelling, She wasn't even listening. He then decided he would stop her by more physical means, he pulled her up grasping her arms and shoulders as she continued to cry. "Danielle! Listen!" Everything went silent as his lips covered her own, her muffled crys soon stopped and she looked wide eyed at the brown haired CEO. "Why did you?..." She stared stunned at those blue eyes. "Because it was the only thing I could think of to get you to calm down." He remarked as he picked up the scissors on the floor, "You've taken up self abuse or are you trying to be a hairstylist and testing it out on your own hair?" He smiled slightly, he had ment it to be a joke but she didn't take it that way, her eyes filled with tears. "I'm joking, I know why your doing this." He frowned slightly. "Then why? I don't know myself."   
"Because running your fathers company is getting to you am I right? you want to do other things." She nodded. "But what can I do, I trust you, but I don't trust them." She sighed "Sign it over to me, and just me, I'll make sure that if they try to take over it they die slow painful deaths." He assured her. She nodded "I will." He smiled slightly, "You might want to get some help with your problems though."  
__________________________________________________________________Seto frowned at the group he was suposed to have fired weeks before, who had suggested he hire someone to kill the girl he now seemed to care for. "So now that we have control of her company, we should see to it that she gets the proper help that she needs right Mr. Kiaba?" Seto frowned "If your suggesting we convince her to check into a mental institure no, I think that would only make her worse off." They all frowned not the answer they had wanted. Seto then got up from his chair and walked off. "Perhaps Mr. Kaiba doesn't think it best but we do, we'll make sure she gets the finest care possible and that she is kept very isolated from the world."   
________________________________________________________________  
Okay things are starting to heat up, I've got the whole Seto romance going but if you haven't noticed there seem to be two others who care about her that much. I won't continue if you don't review. 


	5. Grades

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! So don't sue me!  
__________________________________________________________________  
Chapter 5: Grades  
They all smirked winningly as they finally made the arrangements. So it seemed that like every other group of shady men the big five of Kaiba Corp had their own "Little Conncetions" These connections were going to be the very thing to drive the young Crawford gilr insane. They knew her weakness and would use it to their advantage.  
________________________________________________________________  
Seto sat down Mokuba quickly moving over so that his brother could sit in the window seat of the Limo, he frowned. "Big Brother, where exactly are we going again?" He asked with a frown, he hoped it wasn't some stupid meeting and he couldn't get anyone to watch him. "Let me guess you couldn't find a baby sitter right?" Seto chuckled a little bit, "Actually Mokuba in a way we're playing babysitter, a friend of mine at school is very sick, she needs someone to help her and would probably like it if it was a friend, not a servant." He remarked Mokuba's eyes widened a little, did Seto actually seem concerned about this "friend"?   
They arrived at the Crawford house just as the sun began to set. There were only a few lights on in the victorian house and it had Seto worried that Danielle's wasn't one of them. They walked up to the door and Mokuba after much begging finally got to ring the doorbell. "Hello Master Kaiba, and young master Mokuba, how nice to see you, I supose you wish to talk to mistress Celestia right?" The young girl seemed perky enough, and Seto was sure that it annoyed Danielle to no end. "Celestia? I thought you said her name was Danielle." Mokuba remarked, "It is, she prefers to be called by her middle name when it doesn't envolve matter of business." He answered and then turned back to the girl. "Yes where is she?" he asked formally. "She's up in the Masters room, she's recently been spending alot of time up there." He frowned "What's that suposed to mean?" Mokuba asked obviously getting tired of having to stand around. "It means she's in Pegasus's room." Mokuba automatically frowned "Pegasus as in the guy who kidnapped me and locked us in cards?" He nodded reluctantly. "You have a crush on Pegasus's daughter!?" Seto's mouth dropped open, it was one of those moments where he wanted to kill Mokuba. "I do not have a crush on her!" He remarked walking into the house. "She's upstairs as I said, I'll show you." remarked the girl leading them up the stairs. Throwing open the doors to the room Danielle was assumed to be in. The lights dim, only consiting of a few lamps, the sunsets light from behind the curtains and the light that the open door left in the room. There was the steady sound that the equipment made, Pegasus lay on the bed, a pale form almost like a corpse if not for the faint breathing, lying under soft lavender colored sheets, the same color he noted as the mans eyes. There seemed to be no one else in the room, a pile of blankets laying in the floor of the noticably cold room were all that stood out. "Mistress, you've got guests." She remarked gently poking her foot at the blankets on the floor. To Seto's suprise the blankets moved slightly and slowly fell back with a slight wimpering noise. Danielle slowly came out from under them, a Teddy bear clutched in her hands, dressed in a spagetti strapped night gown, white in color. She frowned seeming even paler than normal she whiped sleep out of her green eyes. "Seto," She groaned sleepily. He slowly came down to her level and chuckled a bit as he ruffled the uneven red strands. "You need to get out more." He remarked, she frowned his jokes never seemed to make her do what he intended them to do, laugh. "Is this all you do, lie under the covers and hope he wakes up soon?" He asked with a frown as the doors closed leaving them in the dim light. Until Mokuba decided it was to dark and turned on the lights. She winced at the newly found light. "Yes, I know it might seem strange, but I want things to go back to the way they were, and everything to be happy like when I was little." She frowned and looked to the bed. "You mean you were actually happy with someone like him?" Stupid Mokuba running his big mouth without thinking, he was so getting a lecture when he got home. "I know, it's far to hard to belive." She frowned deeper, was she always this depressed? she needed a therapist. He was thinking to much about her, but in a strange way he cared about the girl. Which was definatly wrong, first of all someone like her would never be intrested in him, second of all she was Pegasus's daughter, the same person who had locked both Mokuba and himself in cards! He if anyone needed a check up from the neck up.  
"You mean he wasn't always the way he was at duelist kingdom?" Mokuba frowned. She thought for a moment, "Pegasus J. Crawford chairman of Industrial Illusions and my father are two diffrent people." He frowned, perhaps if he woke up, he would be a diffrent person. Perhaps not, perhaps she only saw him as he was when he was younger without the eye.  
_______________________________________________________________  
The next morning at school Danielle walked in and took her seat and Malik who was smiling unplesantly his head burried in a book with both hands resting on top of it. "I am so gonna fry tonight!" He frowned unhappily. "Come on Malik your report card isn't that bad." Ryou smiled a little as the teacher walked up and handed Danielle her grades. She opened the envelope and Malik looked over her shoulder. "I hate you, you do know that don't you?" Ryou chuckled slightly, "Don't worry he doesn't mean anything by it." She smiled a little, perhaps smiling would help her feel better. "So what did you make?" Yugi asked leaning over the desk towards the three. "I got an F in Math, a D in Literature, and the rest were either C's or B's." malik sighed "Any suggestions or are you just going to send flowers to the funeral?" They all laughed at this, "Because Isis is going to kill me!" He frowned and lay his head down on his desk. "I'd kill to have your grades Danielle." He remarked. "By the way what did you make?" Yugi asked with a slight smile. She showed him the report card which consisted of all A's each a little over a hundred percent. "Wow, I'm thankful for just getting A's and B's but strait A's!" Ryou smiled at her, the rest were amazed at the girls grades. "Man Isis would love you!" Malik remarked "Oh, now Malik you know she loves you to she just loves you even more when you make an A or three on your report card." Yugi remarked with a slight sarcastic smile. "So what would you suggest?" Malik frowned deeper Ryou thought for a moment "Peer tutoring?" Malik's face contorted to a look of digust "With anyone but Isis, the peer Tutor from Hell!" He proclaimed and they all laughed "Your really convinced that Isis is the reincarnate of the devil aren't you?" Yugi frowned "She seems nice enough to me." Mali laughed "Yeah right international super..." Just as he was about to say something a teacher walked in (They had a subsitiute on that day.) "Malik Ishtar your sister is here to pick you up." His face contorted to a look that said 'Hide me please!' "They called her already! " a look of stunned amazement covered his dark face as he got up bowed to the group as he grabbed his stuff and said "Ryou next assembly tell Bakura to come." He remarked and then turned to everyone else, "Try to remember me as you see me today, not what I'll be tommorow...Dead." He gulped and walked off mutter diffrent prayers in several diffrent languages.  
_________________________________________________________________  
They walked home the three of them Malik wearing an unamused frown. "Honestly! I can't belive her!" He grumbled then turned around and started walking backwards begining his impression of Isis by pointing a finger threatningly at Ryou "Honestly Malik I'm very disappointed in you!" The two of them began laughing, Danielle's laughter more a soft giggle than anything, she had forgotten how to actually laugh. "Honestly little miss International Super Bitch..." He frowned when they didn't laugh Ryou raised a hand and pointed for him to look behind him, only to be greeted by a pair of angry dark blue eyes. Isis's Dark blue eyes, the black haired eygptian stood her hands on her hips tapping her foot angerily and Maliks eyes widened in fear. "Oh...Isis...Dear sister..." He chuckled nervously and unconvincingly "Malik, I'm very disapointed in the way your behaving, your grades are slipping." At this he began to mock her. "Yeah, yeah I know Isis I'll try harder, now if you'll excuse us." He started to walk past his angry sister only to be intercepted by her arm. "No way Malik, perhaps you might want to consider asking this girl that makes strait A's that you told me about to tutor you considering what I say." He sighed as he finished her sentence "goes in one ear and out the other, you need new material sis." He then turned to Danielle, "Could you perhaps do as Isis requests and tutor me?" Isis's mouth dropped open as the girl nodded "Sure, I have nothing else to do."   
_________________________________________________________________  
Okay this was just a fun chapter, a preveiw of things to come, I know I made Isis a little to well...bitchy. This chapie is in honnor of Midterms which I made all A's a B and my worst nightmare Mr. C paid a visit from Algebra. I can bring it up though, it's only a 78 so I can get it up to a B easy.^_^; 


	6. Die Another Day

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! so please don't sue me!  
___________________________________________________________________  
Chapter 6:Imposter  
He watched the three walk off together, Danielle giggling at their jokes smiling, something he never seemed to make her do. He couldn't get her to laugh at his jokes, he threw his head back and sighed as he ran thin fingers through the brown bangs. "What's wrong with me?" He asked himself as he sat in his Limo. "I think I know what it is but, it's not the same as with Mokuba, how can there be two types of love? Impossible, everything is suposed to be simple when it comes to emotions, isn't it?"  
___________________________________________________________________  
So this was the girl that his Hikari coveted so much, his daughter, his flesh, his blood, his life. All to be destroyed in one earth shattering blast, or should he say mind shattering. What fun it was going to be to watch her bend and slowly break under him, as his other half lay in an almost eternal sleep as she goes over the edge. "Delightful, simply delightful." He smirked to himself as he brushed a strand of grey hair away from his eye.   
__________________________________________________________________  
They walked towards the school the next day, Malik not daring to say anything about Isis after yesterday. "So I'll meet you at the gate after school right Ryou?" The white haired teen frowned "Why isn't Danielle going to be here?" Malik shook his head "Nope, I called her house last night, after you left she saw something and she kinda got freaked out, I called her house and the maid said she was locked up in her room." Ryou looked shocked "What could she have seen that scared her that bad." Malik shook his head "Beats me."  
__________________________________________________________________  
School seemed to end faster that day, there was still no teacher, which meant free class period. So they had pretty much done absolutely nothing for most of the day. "Should we go see about Danielle?" Malik frowned and looked to Ryou who stared at the fence, standing there in a purple sweatshirt with old style pull strings (think Takato in Digimon Tamers) and a pair of lose chacki pants. Her uneven red hair flowing in the breeze as she stared glossy eyed at them "Hey Danielle where were you today?!" Malik waved over to her as they both ran towards the red haired girl. Only to find a pale hand resting on her shoulders, the pale had of a person Ryou knew all to well. A pale face accented by grey hair, the same amber eyes with a glint of maliace in them, the eyes only darkened slightly as he chuckled, "I'm afraid dear Celestia won't be helping you much longer, once I set the afairs in order she'll be going back home where she belongs!" His fingers gripped her shoulder tightly causing the to big shirt to wad up in his hands. "Isn't that right my darling daughter?" He smirked as the girls glassed over eyes only closed slightly "I think she's looking forward to it." They both looked from Pegasus to the girl with stunned expressions she was his daughter?! Ryou nearly passed out as Pegasus pulled the girl towards him and narrowed amber eyes dangerously at them. "What have you done to her?" Ryou spoke through gritted teeth at the girl who only seemed to have locked herself in her own little world. "What have I done?" Pegasus chuckled something that made Ryou want to smack him even more, "Absolutely nothing, if anything the worthless excuse for a person has done it to herself." He smirked as he threw her to the ground and suddenly everything turned black. "The shadow realm?! Why have you taken us here?!" They both yelled at the grey haired man he snickered. "Are you aware that it is possible to actually have the monsters cause physical damage to a person in this place." He smikred ruefully as a blast came from behind them sending Danielle up against a wall, she didn't even bother to move she couldn't she just wanted to die, he said she was worthless? could this man really be her father? she wondered before closign her eyes, she wanted this left behind her. 'It just feels like a bad dream, but the question is when can I go home? I want to so badly.'  
________________________________________________________________  
Bakura had taken Ryou's place, the boy could never stand against the power of the shadow realm the only question was, how was Pegasus accessing it without the eye? "What do you want?" He sneered at the grey haired man Malik standing behind him with clinched fists. Over in her corner Danielle lay on the floor glossed over emerald green eyes expression less, her pale lips moving, what was she saying? perhaps she had finally snapped and the only thing she was saying was some inane form of gibberish. He fronwed. "I want, perhaps since you so greatly insist that I want something for a chance at revenge my dear Bakura, my daughters purpose had been fulfilled now she will die." He snickered at the words. Bakura looked over at Malik who remained paralized on the ground. "Very well, we duel." Pegasus snickered at this, what did he have up his sleeve this time?  
______________________________________________________________  
She imagined herself, standing on the edge of a building, the cool breeze blowing her hair. A voice in her head telling her to jump, the perfect painless way to end it, jump, a swan dive into a sea of black concrete. 'Why am I like this?' She wondered to herself often, but then the memory came back, crystal clear of why she was like this, her best and only friend Chisa had commited suicide when they were only 7 and it had left an emotional scar on her mind. But had it really been suicide?   
*Flashback.*  
"Chisa why are we up here? I'm afraid of high places." She pointed out to Chisa a girl with black hair grey eyes and a pair of wire rimmed glasses who was standing on the railing of a ten story building. "Come on Danielle I wanna show you something fun, or at least it must be fun because my sister did it." She remarked climbing over the railing of the building the breeze blowing even harder. "Chisa...I don't want to, I'll leave my daddy alone if I do." Chisa giggle at this, "But my mommy and daddy say that when my sister did this that she was in a better place, think about it Danielle they'd never pick on us or call us names again if we did this." She turned away there was only one person she thought of at the moment, her father. "Okay if you don't want to..." With those words Chisa let go, and she burst into hysterical tears wishing someone was there to help. She stood up on the railing, and watched the crowd of people stare at the dead form that had landed. Suddenly something grabbed her from behind, the person who had done this was someone she wished was here right now. A tall thin teenager with light pink hair and amber eyes kind and friendly just like her fathers were at the time. Pale skin, he wore a blue shirt and white slacks, perfection at it's finest in her opinion. "Don't do it Danielle, this was Chisa's destiny to die at such a young age, it's all part of the master plan of things." She sniffled as he gently pushed the tears off of her cheeks. "You don't have to jump because you'll grow up into a beautiful person like you Mother and your father. Now stop crying." He smiled at the girl. "What's you name? Daddy says I'm not 'possed to talk to strangers." She remarked and the older boy smiled a little, "Phoneix, and I'll be with you whenever you need me."  
*Flashback.*   
'I need you now Phoneix'  
____________________________________________________________  
'Damn.' Bakura frowned to himself as he watched the grey haired man smile with that twisted smirk, 'I have to win this or I'll cause Ryout to lose her forever.' The older man chuckled a little bit "Deep in thought my dear Bakura?" He gave the man his best glare, he chuckled once me "Nice poker face. Lay down you cards and we'll see who wins what." He looked at his hand, 'Damn it.' were the only words that came to mind. "Problems my dear Bakura?"  
___________________________________________________________  
"Danielle, get up Danielle I'm here, you needed me and I'm here." The gentle voice of her childhood the teenager that had told her she didn't have to jump came through to her and she opened it to be greeted by a pair of amber eyes. "Your here..." She smiled through hazy eyes and tried to lift her head but was pushed back down by the insane pain that drove through her neck. "How?" The teen smiled at her and said "Because of the thing you thought was stupid." She frowned and her face showed regret, "I'm sorry, I stopped beliving in that, are you here to tell me that I can die now?" He shook his head and ran fingers through her hair, "I'm here to tell you that you can die another day, not this one." Her eyes widened.  
_________________________________________________________  
Malik winced, everything seemed numb, what the hell had Pegasus managed to do to them? He saw Bakura sitting at a dueling table with the man an uncommon emotion on his pale face: fear. Suddenly a movement caught his eye, Danielle slwoly staggering to her feet.  
_______________________________________________________  
Bakura's eyes widened as he saw the girl slowly rise to her feat, Pegasus however seemed to think that what had him stunned was something else. "Something wrong dear Bakura? Admitting defeat?" She moved rather quickly for someone with a concussion, she had covered the distance between herself and Pegasus in a short time. Slowly her hand grabbed his wrist. "What are you doing!?" His voice for once showed an insane since of fear "Your suposed to be giving up! your not suposed to have a shread of hope! Go crawl back into your corner and die!" She smirked, a look that didn't suit her face at all, glazed over emeralds gleaming with hatred, while his amber eyes were filled with absolute fear. "I guess I'll just die another day, yes I'll just die another, I think I'll find another way, it's not my time to go." His eyes widened even wider "However, Imposter, it is your time." Came a steady voice from behind Danielle. The girl smirked as she twisted the older mans wrist around with her thin hands, "I'm going to close my body now." With these words the person who was apperantly just posing as Pegasus disappeared and the blackness of the shadow realm left to show that they were at the gates of the school. She had seemed fine until then, her eyes dulled even worse "I don't feel very good Ryou." She muttered as she fell into the white haired boys arm unconsious. From over in the corner there came a groan, "My head, I'm going to kill someone for this." It was Malik he held the back of his head as he muttered. "Is Danielle alright?" He asked Ryou nodded as he lifted the girl. "We need to go to the hospital now, that's all I can say though I'm not sure how much damage is done."  
________________________________________________________________  
The words she said were actually from a song Madonna's Die another day. I find myself loving that song. Also event though Seto loves her she seems to be leaning towards Ryou. As for the song, Die another day is going to be hailed as Danielles theme song. 


	7. Kisses from the Devil

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! So please don't sue me.  
___________________________________________________________________  
Chapter 7: New talents  
The glare of hospital lights, she had woken up to them all to much in the first weeks of her arrival in Domino. They hadn't even given them clearance to take him out of the hospital until she had practically made a vow to destroy their lives. She was foolish then, what was she talking about? she still was. "Your awake!" She awakened to two pairs of eyes on her, Seto's and Ryou's the white haired boy gently brushed some of the stray strands of hair out of her face as she blinked and tried to get up, still pain shot through her neck, a dull throbbing continued in her head, she wanted to go home, she hated hospitals. "Where am I?" She spoke much to her suprise as if she hadn't for about a day, "You hit your head pretty hard, you seemed like you'd be fine but then you passed out." Ryou frowned as he continued Seto's explaination, he had of course explained everything to Seto who had given them a ride to the hospital. "You have a concusion, so you probably don't want to sit up unless you want to hurt yourself even more." She frowned that explained the headache. A voice came from the other side of her, Mokuba was standing on the otherside "How do you feel?" He seemed intrested she placed a hand over her face and replyed "Like I've been hit by a garbage truck, and then had a 10 ton brick dropped on me." She frowned, her headache got worse with every word she said. "Should we leave and let you rest?" Seto frowned at his brother as she nodded. The three of them walked out of the room as Ryou left she gathered up the strength to speak "Ryou?" He turned to her "What?" She ignored the headache pounding in her brain "I'm sorry for calling you stupid for belivng in miracles, I think maybe now I belive in them a little more." The white haired teen smiled and walked over to her bed, gently his lips touched her forehead and he pulled the cover over her "Apology acepted."  
_________________________________________________________________  
Croquet frowned as he walked past the door to the master room, the normal routine of checking to see if he showed any signs of waking up were abandoned unless used the provide hope to the young mistress. He opened the doors to the room perhaps more out of habit than anything and eyed the limp form that lay on the bed supisously. Was it just his mind? Could it have been possible that Pegasus had moved?  
___________________________________________________________________  
"An Archery club?" Yugi looked a tad bit intrested as he took his seat next to Ryou. "Yeah there's a group that's been petitioning for one for a while, they finally agreed to it, they want everyone to at least try to join, todays most of the clubs first meeting day anyways." The rest of them frowned at Ryou's answer. Danielle didn't her head still hurt quiet a bit from yesterday. "What about you Danielle are you going to join any clubs?" Malik placed a hand under his chin for suport, as his liliac eyes narrowed interestedly. "Drama, maybe Archery." They all nodded.  
__________________________________________________________________  
She placed a hand at the back of her head as everyone took their seats at the entry session for the new Archery club, some of the people seemed pretty good others really seemed as though they had no idea what they were doing. The person running the entry contest was a tall blonde haired boy, tall with black sunglasses. "Okay good, we'll tell you if you made it." He said with a sigh to everyone who tried except the few that actually managed to hit the target. Her headache had dulled slightly to a simple throb but it didn't show any signs of dying down. 'Maybe if I concentrate on something other than the headache I can do this.' Her thoughts were broken as the blonde haired boy looked at her and remarked "Are you going to try or not?" He frowned as she quickly got up and grabbed the bow and Arrow. Gently she pulled back on the string concentrating on the center of the target and trying her best to ignore the headache that seemed to worsen as she concentrated. She let go, the arrow hit the target dead center and a round of applause came from behind her.  
______________________________________________________________  
"YOU WHAT!?" Seto nearly pounced on the group of men "We think it would be for the best, the events yesterday show that she is not capable of taking care of herself, she's insane Mr. Kaiba." He gently rubbed his temples he didn't have time for this, she wasn't crazy why were they so determined to get rid of her?' He thought to himself "She isn't crazy you are." He remarked to them his voice full of content "Would you rather she kill herself in some psychotic rage?" He frowned, would she do that to herself? "I don't want to hear another word about it!" He snapped as he walked out of the room slamming the door. They did another collective smirk, they'd found his weak point. Seto Kaiba, in love with the daughter of his arch Rival how ironic.  
___________________________________________________________  
Pushing the stray strands out of her face as she pulled the light blue terry cloth robe over her shoulders and tied the sash. 'It's been a long day.'she thought to herself as she opened the medicine cabniet, a wide array of pills spanned the shelves and there had been times when she had thought of using them for purposes they weren't meant for. "Thinking about suicide my little angel?" Standing in the doorway was a creature that could be mistaken for the devil, he smiled serenly at her Brown eyes, with white hair that flare out indicating the power he possesed, pale skin high lighting his lips which were glossed over with black lipstick. He wore a long sleeved black silk shirt open to reveal a small part of his chest, a silver cross necklace stood as the only color, black leather pants against tight against his thin legs but lose around his waist as she surveyed him the thought that came to her mind was 'something this beautiful has to be evil.' She finally spoke. "What?" she felt stupid but that was the first thing that came to mind, "Are you going to try to take your own life tonight?" He spoke cooly as if suicide were a normal thing for him. "No, I haven't thought of it for a long time." He snickered slightly "Oh really, I wonder, if your telling the truth or if the thought runs heavy through your veins?" He walked towards her the smile never leaving his face, her reflexes told her to pull the robe further up, but it wouldn't. "Such a pretty thing." He whipsered into her ear before she knew it she found herself against the bathroom wall. He gently cupped her chin and lead her face to a spot where both their eyes met, Chocolate brown pools michevious and hungry, meeting Emerald Green eyes beautiful almost cold but at the same time confused as to what was happening. "You have beautiful eyes too." He smiled as he brushed a wet strand of hair out of her face "Who...Who, are you?" She gasped out still stunned, "I am, someone you should know well, and you should also know that what I want I always get one way or another." He smirked as he nuzzled into her neck causing her to whimper a little as he whispered the rest into her the wet skin on her neck causing her to shiver "And I want you Celestia Crawford, but your Diffrent I want you to come to me willingly." He smirked to himself as he took in the sent of her wet red hair. She whimpered and he pressed her lips to his his tounge demanding entrance into her mouth which was given unconiously through her moans. He held her neck drawing her in and her hands unknowingly moved up to push her own robe apart, she wanted this, she didn't know him but she wanted this, his lips started nipping at the skin on her neck leaving black (From the black lipstick) and red marks on her neck, stopping a certain spot and sucking and nipping at then pulling away her chest heaving. He smirked to himself and took the minute to explore her mouth once more then spoke to the stunned girl. "If not for the fact that your desire to be taken is simply that of pure lust then I would take you now, but I will wait untill you have calmed down, and then I will claim you as my own my angel." He smirked as he gripped her chin once more on hand clasping the girl the other reaching out to turn on the shower, the water ice cold he shoved her in. "Goodnight beautiful angel Celestia."  
_____________________________________________________________  
Ryou seperated form Bakura the moment they entered his room and began yelling "What did you do to her Yami?!" He yelled the older one smirked winningly "I did something you and I both wanted." He smirked Ryou's face dropped "Within the week I can asure you that Celestia will be ours." His eyes widened "OUR!? Yami, Malik likes her too I can't steal the girl that my best friend likes." Bakura snickered at this "Frankly I don't care about Malik, and neither should you." Ryou frowned deeper, "And I'm betting you don't care about Danielle either." Bakura frowned at this comment "I find her attractive yes, I would not break her heart, Ryou imagine it, her moans under you, both yours and her pale flesh meshing together, her lips as they..." "YAMI!" Ryou's face turned red just thinking about what his Yami was going to say. "Admit it, your turned on by these thoughts and the images of them." He shook his head "Just shut up, and leave her alone."   
____________________________________________________________  
Heather: Geeting a bit eechi there Ayane?  
Ayane: Hush or I'll kill you.  
Danielle: So I'm taking it possible lemon?  
Ayane: Possible, unlikely but possible.  
Heather: And all the others who like Celestia will react how?  
Ayane: I have no clue.  
Heather: Gee I wonder what Pegsy would think? I mean his daughter is the object of his arch Rival and the person who put him into his position affection. By the way I hate her for gaining Seto's affection. By the way why can't you just accept it.  
Ayane:Accept what?  
Heather: That Pegasus is dead?  
Ayane:IS NOT!  
Heather: Is to.  
Danielle: Is not.  
Heather:...How do you know.  
Pegasus: The question is how do you not know, you've tormented me enough to know.  
Heather:^_^; Right, I forgot about that. But your still dead.  
Pegasus: whatever. 


	8. Gone off the Deep End

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!   
Authoress Notes: Princess Pegasus thank's for reveiwing! Anyways to most of your questions Yes, they will stop bothing her but only by a painful death. (Not spoiling it let's just say she goes isane, farther over the edge than she is now.) As for our dear Pegasus, yes when his daughter needs him most someone's going to literally smack him out of it.  
/Ryou to Bakura/  
//Bakura to Ryou//  
As for the flashback in the end of the chapter, I'm not really sure how long Pegasus was head of Industrial Illusions so I'm just making it so that he was long enough to know Gozoburo(Unsure on the spelling.) Kaiba before he "Died"*(Spoilers)  
__________________________________________________________________  
Chapter 8: Off the Deep end  
They all smirked as they claimed their victory, gone, far away in a sense, isolated from the world. Celestia Danielle Crawford had finally snapped, and was in no condition to talk to or give commands to anyone.  
_______________________________________________________________  
Danielle winced to herself as she closed her eyes, everything only got fuzzier with her eyes open. She couldn't concentrate and her thoughts were messed up going from something serious to something insane. What the hell had Kaiba done to her? More specifically had last night been just a dream showing what was to come? The angel of her death, ironically she noted looked exactly except for a few diffrences like Ryou. Voices echoed in her head as she opened her eyes the fuzz has turned into odd shapes and images dancing around the walls and she found herself point and laughing insanely at them as they did stupid things like running into the walls. "Are you sure you want to keep her on this strong a dosage?" Came a slurred male voice, followed by another which was definatly not the voice of Seto Kaiba. "Yes, exactly how strong is it?" The other voice replyed "To put it simply it's your typical drugies dream dosage, she won't be saying or doing anything but laughing hysterically and other insane things for a while." She pictured an older man smirking winningly as he slowly began to walk out of the room. "Good, keep her that way, We'll allow vistiation but she cannot be checked out by anyone but one of us or...her father, which may I add seems unlikely."  
_______________________________________________________________  
Yugi frowned as he looked to the empty desk, Danielle wasn't at school today and it had them all worried. Ryou remained slient a deep blush forming on his cheeks whenever her name was mentioned. Something then happened that Yugi found severaly odd. Seto walked over to them, Malik frowned and flicked back several blonde hairs "So the famous Seto Kaiba's finally decided he's good enough to talk to us?" He smirked and several of the others agreed and laughed "Don't flatter yourself Ishtar, where's Danielle?" Malik frowned in disgust "Gee Kaiba, can't take a joke?" Seto frowned deeper "Just tell me where Danielle is." He said grabbing the blonde haired boy by the collar of the blue school uniform and a look of fear came into Malik's liliac eyes. "I don't know we're all worried about her she hasn't missed school since the begining of the year." Seto frowned "And?" At this point Malik felt it necessary to change modes..from daring to Teenager to blubbering baby, "And...And... I WANT MY MOMMY!" With this Seto released his hold on Malik who fell to the floor babbling uncontolably. "Geez Kaiba I can see you getting angry over something like an insult but turning Malik into a blubbering idiot because he doesn't know where Danielle was? I'd think you like her." Joey remarked a crude smirk on his face that Seto took pleasure in knocking off. "If I didn't know any better I'd say the little Dog should just go hide in the corner with the blubbering idiot before the big bully knocks him to the moon." That shut him up quickly. At this he began to walk off "And Besides Malik was a blubbering idiot anyways."  
_______________________________________________________________  
"Seto wait!" Seto turned around to see Ryou running towards him several books under his arm. "What do you want?" Seto asked coldly, Ryou stopped as he got close enough and caught his breath. "I..want to know...why Danielle wasn't here today too." He remarked out of breath at the moment. "Fine just don't slow me down. Do you know the way to her house?" Ryou shook his head, he didn't but his Yami did. "Then try to keep up." Remarked Kaiba as he took off running with incredible speed. //Why not let me take over, Ra knows we'll certaily get their faster.// Remarked his Yami /Fine./ Ryou said reluctantly before the ring glowled Yellow and Ryou was replaced by a slightly taller form, Bakura, the same one whom Danielle belived could have been mistaken for the devil, the darkness himself had arrived, and chosen his queen.  
He quickly caught up with Seto and smirked "And since when can you run this fast?" Remarked the oldest Kaiba as he looked at the white haired boy "Because I never felt like it before." He replyed with a smirk not even bothering to hide the change of voice.  
________________________________________________________________   
They arrived at the large two story victorian house and Seto promptly began to bang on the door. "You know you don't have to knock the door down." Bakura remarked slightly amused 'So the Kaiba boy must have a thing for our dear Miss Crawford, it'll be even more amusing once she's mine and he's left to cry.' He thought to himself with a smirk as the door opened and Croquet stepped through the door and frowned "Mr. Kaiba, how nice to see you, I supose your here to see Mistress, I'm afraid she isn't here." Seto and Bakura both frowned "What the hell do you mean?" Seto remarked Croquet shook his head "I mean those suits from Kaiba Corp, I don't think you issued this command, took her away with the intention of locking her away and throwing away the key, she's in the mental ward." Seto's face dropped. "Why did she give in?!" He almost yelled "They threatened not only her own life but her father's life as well, even though he shows little signs of ever waking up she refuses to give up on Master Pegasus and wasn't going to risk it."  
"Come on Bakura!" Seto turned fericely on his heel and began running again Bakura following him.  
______________________________________________________________  
He felt a gentle tug at his pant leg as Danielle clasped onto him. "Daddy?" She looked up at him with innoncent green eyes maybe she needed a bit more time to get over the loss of her best friend, but they said it would leave a lasting affect on her but he was still worried and at the same time hopeful that meeting the two Kaiba boys would help her. "What is it?" He asked in a soft voice, "Your not going to leave me like Chisa did are you?" She looked as though the question had been on her mind for a while, he almost cried at this, his child he could already tell was going to have a hard life after this, to young to experince a friends suicide and be able to cope with it. "No, Danielle, I won't leave you, I promise I'll stay with you as long as you need me." She smiled a little and he began to walk again Danielle still clutching his pants leg.   
She peeked out from behind him to survey the strangers her father refered to as the Kaiba's a thin boy dressed in a yellow shirt and a blue sweater vest stood beside his 'father' brown hair and blue eyes highlighting slightly pale skin. Hiding behind his older brother in a position similar to Danielle's was a younger boy with spiked black hair a little past his shoulders. Dressed in a green turtleneck and a pair of blue jeans, wide violet eyes full of innocence surveyed the red haired girl. "Pegasus, so nice to finally meet you." remarked the older man. "indeed Mr. Kaiba, it's an honnor." He remarked with a smile. "Please call me Gozoburo, and these are my sons Seto and Mokuba." He pointed to the two boys. "And this must be..." He eyed Danielle as she tried her best to bury herself in his pant leg, he felt her shiver slightly and a whimper escape her lips. "Are you going to let her hide behind you like that or are you going to make her speak up like your heir should." He frowned, "I have no intentions of forcing her to run the company, she can take over if she WANTs to but otherwise she can become whatever she wants." Gozoburo Kaiba shook his head in disgust. "Fine but when she fails in life because you sheltered her to much you'll relize you should take my advise." From that moment on Pegasus had hated the former head of Kaiba Coperation, and was actually quiet pleased when he died, Seto was much easier to deal with. But right now the image of the small red hair girl attempting to hide behind him, trying to disappear from this man that scared her so much. He had always found children easier to understand than that of people his own age and loved to spend time with his daughter, but he left, and now everything was black, and at the clearest point was incredibly blurry, and his mind kept wandering back to that image, and the feeling that his daughter was in more trouble now than ever before.  
_______________________________________________________________  
Ayane: Dun, Dun Duh! And so the plot thickens!  
Heather: Yes indeed, wait that last paragraph...that was Semi-Pegasus point of veiw right?  
Ayane: *Nods*  
Heather: Does that mean he's going to be waking up soon?  
Ayane:Possibly  
Heather: And I take it the fic is going to end soon, once he wakes up?  
Ayane: Maybe, but not exactly when he wakes up I have this realy great scene planned out between Danielle and him for part of the ending.  
*Spoilers: Okay in the Manga plotline for Yu-Gi-Oh! Seto pushed his foster father (Gozoburo Kaiba) out of the ten story window of the Kaiba Building. In the actually Anime Seto just threatened to push him out he died of a heart attack later on, wether this was with or without Seto's help is unknown (Probably the first) but either way Seto pretty much causes his Step fathers death. Gotta love the Psycho path. 


	9. Insanity

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! So please don't sue me.  
____________________________________________________________________Chapter 9: Insanity  
His breath grew harsher as he ran, he didn't know where he was running but he was running. The only thing that kept him going was the thoughts of Danielle. Everything moved in slow motion for him, the rain beating down on him soaking his clothing. That's right, it had started to rain on them as they ran, the cars passed by their occupants not caring for the two that ran down the street, Seto Kaiba CEO of Kaiba Corp and Ryou Bakura, just your everyday average joe both running towards the same person, for Seto it was a literal example of holding the enemy in your arms. But that was what he wanted, to take her into his arms to kiss her and to tell her that she wasn't crazy like they said she was, that she like himself had been through to much. 'And that's what I intend to do.'  
__________________________________________________________________  
Bakura struggled to keep up, the cold hard rain stealing his breath as it hit the exposed skin of his face, he hated rain. His legs felt like they were going to give out, slowly giving in to the cold that had soaked itself into his clothing along with the rain. "Kaiba Stop for a minute!" He yelled before falling to his knees panting heavily. The taller brown haired boy turned to face him he himself was breathing harshly 'Good so I'm not starting to get weak.' He thought to himself with releif his breaths became long and drawn out he couldn't stand this much longer it was like dagers of ice being jabbed through his skin. "Ryou are you alright?" Seto asked looking concerned Bakura shook his head trying to clear his thoughts but nothing seemed to want to leave his thoughts were meshed and he felt a headache coming as they got louder, it wasn't his thought but a crowd passing that was making all the noise. "I'm...fine...kaiba....just a little winded that's...all." He managed to choke out before finally collapsing. "Ryou! Ryou Wake up! Ryou can you hear me!?"  
____________________________________________________________________  
"I pity you Crawford." One of the nurses remarked as they once again administered a shot into the red haired girls arm, she however paid no attention and just gazed dreamily at the walls as if something intresting no one else could see was there. She had of course been in this God Forsaken place for almost a week and if she had any coherant thoughts they remained to herself.   
___________________________________________________________________  
Ryou frowned to himself as he finally opened his eyes. Everything seemed a bit better he wasn't cold and there wasn't that splitting headache. He pushed off the covers and found himself in a large well furnished bedroom. The covers were a cool blue color and silk and a comforter of the same color over him, he was wearing instead of his school uniform a pair of silk Pajamas lined with silver stitching. There was a dresser and the bed itself was large in size, on the chair sat a set of clothes. "Where am I?" He looked around and asked no one in perticular. "Seto? Yami?" He looked around for either of the two. 'Oh well.' he thought to himself a put on the clothes. They were a bit to big, a blue button up shirt and a pair of black dress pants. After he was dressed he walked out into the hallway, which resembled a familiar place, Pegasus's castle in duelist kingdom. Several paintings hung on the walls on the tables were several figurenes and a few pictures. One in perticular caught his eye, a young Pegasus without the millenium eye, grasping his hand was a young Danielle, so tiny she could barely even grasp one of his fingers. She was smileing and holding a teddy bear as she looked up at the older man, who was carrying several shopping bags and smiling down at her, without a doubt a suprise photograph. Next to it was a picture of Danielle at the age of about 7 smiling and wrapping her arms around the neck of a girl of the same age with black hair tied in two pigtails and glasses covering grey eyes. "I wonder who she is?" He asked himself there was an answer as an elderly woman walked towards him. "That was the mistresses best friend Chisa, she commited suicide just a few days after that picture was taken." Ryou frowned, 'Suicide, Danielle never get's off easy does she?' "How sad, perhaps it's the reason why Danielle seems so distant." Ryou remarked silently running his fingers over the frame. "She seems like she's afraid to be touched, or to touch someone else, like she'll break, or that person will break."   
______________________________________________________________  
Seto frowned as he walked up the long marble halls, he had left Ryou at Pegasus's house, and they had told him that not even himself could check Danielle out. But something so trival wasn't going to stop Seto Kaiba now was it? He walked up the silent halls which reeked with that strange sterile smell that most hospitals had. Until he came to the room he had been told Danielle was in. Sure enough she lay there asleep in the bed. Gently lifted her and grabbed the few things she had taken with her from the closet. After that he ran, through the hall and out the hospital doors several people chasing after him until he finally managed to shake them off.   
"...Set-seto?" A soft voice almost nothing more than a whimper came from Danielle he started to walk still quickly but not as hard. "Where am I?" She asked softly. "On your way home Danielle, on your way home." She smiled softly and Snuggled into his blue shirt, still incredibly light headed but pleased to be going home.  
______________________________________________________________  
Danielle pushed off several layers of blankets to find herself back home, in her room, the familiar array of stuffed animals, and photographs. She smiled to herself and snuggled into the covers. 'What are you smiling about, you know they'll only lock you away again, and again, and the next time you can kiss what chance you had of seeing your father alive again goodbye.' Her green eyes widened and she ran her fingers through the uneven red strands of hair trying to convince herself that it was just her mind playing tricks on her. Her hair had slowly started to grow back and although still uneven her hair was down past her shoulders. Finally she spoke to the voice "What are you talking about?" There was a snicker 'I'm just suggesting you do something about them.' The voice snickered once more, "How?" She asked the voice, which sounded almost exactly like her own except deeper now that she had heard it clearly. 'Kill them, make them die slowly and miserably, and finish them off, I know where to find a gun, you can do it, it will be fun.' She winced and held her head, why did it feel like no matter what she said the voice would make her do it?  
_________________________________________________________________ 


	10. Finding Light in Darkness

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-oh! So please don't sue me.  
Authors Notes: Dancing Elf: Hikari=Light, (i.e. Bakura is the darker side of Ryou making Ryou, Bakura's light.) If your wondering about that, well I'm convinced that perhaps Pegasus did have a Yami and the psycho we see in all the duels was him. A manipulative little bastard, just like every other Yami. Don't worry in a way there will be a happy ending, in a way but this chapter may not show any signs of one. As for the scene with Bakura...well what did you expect for a psychotic Yami? His light want's something he intends to get it for both Ryou and himself.  
_________________________________________________________________  
Chapter 10: Light in the Darkness  
She frowned to herself as the voice spoke again, 'Are you scared? Well then little girl I hate to tell you can't hide behind your daddy any more, take care of your problems or just sit there and let them destroy you!' She almost cried at this Why did everyone always make fun of her, she knew acted like a child, albiet a scared little kid but was there something wrong with having parents that loved you because of it and let you do it? "What do you want me to do?" She clutched her shoulders and shivered at the sound of her voice. In the mirror she looked at her reflection, it snickered at her and spoke in time with the voice. 'Look in the drawer.' It pointed towards the small nightstand which had several drawers she however was pointing to the top. Slowly she pulled open the drawer and in there on top of a white shirt was a shiny black object, a gun more specifically a Magnum (Okay only handgun name I know, and that's because of Resident Evil but I can't remember any of the other gun names.) 'It can take each of 'em out in one shot if you hit them in a certain spot.' Remarked her reflection with a smirk . "No, it's wrong, I...I...c-can't kill them...evne if they did make me think I was crazy." The reflection snickered 'Your innoncence will be your downfall Celestia, kill them while you have the chance.' Suddenly it seemed as though she wasn't herself her eyes slowly surveyed the gun clutched in her hand and then nodded towards her reflection who snickered winningly as she scribbled something on a peice of paper got dressed in a black pesant to style dress which had several designs on the sheer part (there was black material under it so it's not see through.) The sleeves went from black velvet to Black silk and back to the sheer and flared out over her hands one of which was clasping the gun and shaking in a manner that showed a great deal of fear. She then put on a pair of black pants. The back of the shirt was also black silk. "Goodbye Seto." She said to no one as she sat the note down on the bed and got her shoes and walked out.   
____________________________________________________________________  
Seto smiled to himself as he walked down the hallway towards Danielles room carrying a small silver tray he normally never like playing servant but perhaps it might help her feel better to know that someone cared. He blushed slightly 'Why do you care?' he asked himself and sighed "Because you do, admit it you'd like her to be more than just a friend." He spoked to himself "Who knew things would get this complecated over some petty emotion called love." He pushed open the door to the girls room only to find it completely empty. "Danielle?" He looked around the room "Playing hide and seek are we?" He asked playfully perhaps the medicine hadn't worn off, and she felt like playing. He looked under her bed and then something caught his eye. A small peice of paper written in her own small handwriting. "What's this?" The letter read   
To Seto and Ryou,  
Gone to take care of my problems on my own, hopefully back soon.  
Danielle  
He frowned 'Take care of her problems on her own?' He thought to himself then his eyes widened in shock. "RYOU!" He ran through the door of her bedroom to find the white haired boy running towards him. "What is it?" Ryou asked as he got to the door once again slightly out of breath. "Danielle's gone." Seto answered and handed him the note. "You don't think she's going to..." Seto finished for Ryou "Try to take on the suits at Kaiba Corp? Yes." He frowned and thought for a minute before taking off down the hall. "Where are you going?!" Ryou yelled as he ran off "To try to wake up the one person who can snap her out of it!" Replyed Seto as he threw open a door at the end of the hall and Ryou winced as it slammed.  
________________________________________________________________  
A hand gripped his neck, and an all to familiar voice called out to him "Wake up! Wake up you worthless Bastard." 'Oh gee how wonderful, a wake up call from Kaiba-boy. Well I hate to let you down but I'm not going anywhere today.' He thought to himself as the grip tightend. "Wake up Pegasus your daughter need you!" He snapped, 'Danielle? How can she, she's probably grown up to be stronger than I ever was.' He didn't answer, he couldn't answer a wave of guilt washed over him as he relized that the reason his daughter was in trouble was probably because of himself.   
______________________________________________________________  
Seto nearly screamed he was always being stubborn the least he could do was open his eyes. "Wake up! You worthless creature!" He yelled once more. A pair of amber eyes opened to him and the pale lips moved speaking softly but what came out of those lips could only be spoken by one person. "How nice of you to give me a wake up call Kaiba-boy, now could you please let go of my neck and explain to me why my daughter is in danger." Seto sighed "Figures, you haven't changed a bit." He remarked and Pegasus gave a weary smile and a laugh, "Other than not trying to revive my wife there was nothing to change." he remarked and Seto frowned "Now explain to me what's wrong with my daughter?" At this Seto launched into an explaination of Danielle's recent problems and how she now seemed to be trying to take down her problems on her own.  
___________________________________________________________  
They had been sitting gloating about their recent triump when she had walked in. The sleeves covering her pale hands which shook as she held the gun pointed at them. "Miss Crawford what do you plan to do with that." She almost laughed pretending that they care? Yeah right they weren't going to be worrying about that much longer. "Don't give me that you know what I'm about to do...and,and..I-I'm not afraid to do it." They all seemed to smile at her at that moment a rose from their seats. "Now, why would you want to kill us? Solving your problems?" She nodded "Your problems would be far from over even if you got rid of us. we just wanted to help you Miss Crawford. " She burst into a fit of insane laughter before raising her head up once again "Bull shit, you don't care about anyone but yourself and that's not going to change." Their faces contorted to a new emotion, fear. As she held the gun up and a shaky figner pulled the trigger. Everything seemed to go in slow motion from there and gradually fade out. When everything became clear again the big five of Kaiba Corp was no more that a group of corpses on the floor, in a pool of their own blood. At that moment she returned to normal, and eyed the gun in her hands and the people on the floor, at that moment she burst into tears. "What have I done?!" She yelled out in the empty room. "Whhat did I do? I don't remember anything, I've taken not just one life but five! I don't deserve to live!" She cried out the gun had fallen to the floor and she had grabbed her shoulders sobbing openly a weak and pathetic figure. "I...I have nothing left." She remarked as she picked up the gun and studied it, there was one bullet left, but that was all she needed. She cocked the gun and placed in at her forehead, insant death, no pain, no more pain, no pain anymore, what she wanted, she would burn for her crimes. Suddenly a pale hand came up and moved the barrel of the gun, she looked over to find her father crouched down to her level. Dressed in a white button up shirt and a black pair of dress pants, He spoke softly as he cupped her chin "Is this my little girl? Is this the girl I raised?" He chuckled for a minute, "That's right, in a way I didn't raise you." He frowned "Daddy." She burst into tears as she looked up at the amber eyed man, and ran her fingers through the silver grey strands of hair, revealing the glazed over glass eye where the Millenium eye had once been. For a moment Pegasus saw the teenager as she had been the last time he saw her, a little girl as she spoke, "Your not going to leave me are you daddy?"  
_________________________________________________________________  
Yes I'm leaving off right there, I know I'm evil! Like I said might not seem like much of a happy ending but who said it was over? Please reveiw! 


	11. Hope End of act 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! So please don't sue me.  
Author's notes: This isn't the ending, there will be another part, but seeing as though none of my sequels do well I'm posting it as the same story.  
____________________________________________________________________  
Chapter 11: Hope  
He laughed at his daughters comment, as she hugged him sobbing openly as he gently rubber her back trying to calm her down and stop the tears. "No I'm not going to leave you, I'll be here, whenever you need me." He answered in a reasuring voice. She only cried more "But I've done so many bad things, and...and I can't think straight and I'm just so stupid..." suddenly her pulled her away from him and held up chin causing her to look him straight in the eye. "You don't have the right to say that about yourself? Do you think your stupid?" She shook her head throught the tears. "You can't think strait because your still under the effects of those drugs they've given you." He said gently pushing stray stands of hair out of her face. "I did a bad thing, I don't deserve to live, I need help daddy." He nodded, "Yes you do." She started crying again "Are you going to lock me away again? Like they did?" He smiled a little and shook his head "No, only if nessecary."   
The doors flew open and in came a very winded Bakura followed by Seto Kaiba. "Your making me wear myself out, at this rate I'm gonna be dead from exahustion." remarked Bakura as he flopped down on the ground. "Are you okay?" Seto asked and then frowned as Pegasus, she didn't reply just attempted to bury herself in her fathers shirt. " She needs to red Kaiba-boy I appreciate your help but I think this a matter I can handle." Kaiba frowned deeper. "Are you two both to stubborn to say thank you to one another?" Bakura remarked less out of breath and frowning at the picture that was presented to him. No matter what the two seemed to hate eachother. Pegasus chuckled a little as he lifted the girl in his arms "Perhaps one day we can get along but until that day, Bakura, no." He remarked as they walked out of the door. "Just know Pegasus I'm making sure there is a diffrent excuse for their deaths only for Danielle's sake, it has nothing to do with you." Seto remarked with a frown, Pegasus chuckled once more "But of course Kaiba-boy."  
_______________________________________________________________________  
Two weeks later...  
And the world went on with little notice of the events in Danielle's life. She finally annonced to Yugi and the others who didn't already know who her father was. Needless to say they didn't react the way she thought they would. No one cared about the mysterious deaths of the Kaiba Corp executives, and the world of dueling rejoyced over the return of the creator. Nothing changed except Danielle, her happiness if only temporary made everyone feel a lot happier.   
A few days later Danielle didn't show up at school. Everyone somehow became worried, because the last time it had been desasterous. Malik frowned as he pushed the button for the doorbell to the Crawford residence and the door was opened by an elderly woman. "Is Danielle home?" He asked trying to sound as casual as possible. "No she and her father went back to America." His eyes widened and his mouth dropped, she was gone? "But it's only temporary, they decided to pay a visit to Master Pegasus's home town, and her mothers grave to pay their respects." he sighed of relief. "Okay, I'll talk to her later, thank you."  
______________________________________________________________________  
She placed a boquet of red roses on the grass in front of the tombstone marked with the name Cecilia Crawford, and stood up to look at them. "What would she think about our situation now?" she asked in a soft voice, "She'd be laughing that I let out child turn out like that." he remarked with a slight smile as she looked at him and spoke softly the words, "I'm sorry." The wind blew a strand of hair over her face which he gently brushed off. "Dad what was she like? My mother?" He smiled slightly and then put an arm around her shoulder as they started to walk off, he told her about her mother and how they had met and she listened with intrest. Perhaps after all the times she thought there was no hope there was. She could see in the corners of the darkened room of her spirit. Everything was going to be just fine.  
____________________________________________________________________ 


	12. Act II: Winter

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any other brand name products mentioned in this story so don't sue me!  
Authors Notes: Okay tad bit of fluff in the chapter, but mostly it's just the snowball fight.  
_________________________________________________________________  
Chapter 12: Winter  
Snow is an intresting thing, each snowflake has it's own shape, size, and patern, like the people of this world. There are so many diffrent ones no two the same. Danielle frowned to herself and turned her attention back to her school work. "Boredom is pretty much the only thing you learn in school huh Danielle?" remarked Malik as he turned his pencil around a bored expression on his face. "Yeah, right." She remarked destracted for a moment as a thin white haired boy walked into the classroom and quickly sat down. Malik sighed, it had been almost three months since the red haired girl had transfered to the high school. In that time he had relized that he was slowly falling in love with her, 'Yeah, and I'm sure she'd really going to give a shit how you feel, uh huh, turn down the guy giving you five thousand dollar christmas presents for the guy who has to play bum off his sister.' He frowned at the thought until a familiar voice intervined [And you my dear Hikari are forgetting who her father is.] his yami remarked with a slight air of arrogance, {Oh yeah, Multi-Millionair father, I'm sure she'd care less about how much the person could give her.} He frowned to himself and then looked at the girl. She never seemed to be the type Malik thought he would fall in love with, she was pretty he gave her that much, or had been, the first few weeks of school she had, had long beautiful red hair and and green eyes, but then everything had gone down hill and in one of her strange episodes she had cut it off leaving behind unevenly cut red hair. It had started to grow back at the moment and was just a little past her shoulders. She was sitting at her desk intently reading a large book she and Ryou had both found themselves inthrolled in the Lord of the Ring's series, she was on the third and finaly book and Ryou was on the second. Outside the window the small sprinkles of snow had turned into wild turnents of snow, a grey and white blizzard. "Boy it's gonna be fun to walk home in that." He remarked as he looked at the clock which signaled that it was almost time to go home. Danielle looked up from her book, "I could give you a ride home, God knows dad isn't going to let me walk home in this and Ryou's coming over anyways." She remarked and Ryou nodded. Malik smiled a little, "And I supose we should expecting a one Seto Kaiba to be showing up right?" Danielle frowned a little,"Maybe."  
_________________________________________________________________  
By the time the bell had rung signalling their release from school it had dropped to below zero and they all made a run from their lockers through the doors and straight to Limo that waited to pick Danielle up. Shivering wildly Malik shook several layers of snowflakes out of his hair, "It's friggin' freezing out there!" He proclaimed and they all laughed. "Gods, how did it get that cold?!" he shook off the snow from his clothes and shivered. "We know what to get you for christmas now Malik." Ryou laughed "Yeah, a ticket to a warmer country!" remarked the Egyptain boy with a laugh as did the others. "Maybe you could come with us instead of going home Malik." Danielle smiled and malik suddenly felt his cheeks flush turning quickly away. ryou wouldn't laugh but Bakura would have a fit. "Oh and I just remembered something, Isis isn't home, the house is gonna be freezing!" He leaned his head back against the glass window. "You can come with us then Malik." said Ryou and Danielle nodded in agreement. "You sure your dad won't mind?" Danielle smiled and shook her head "He's glad I actually have more than one friend now, even if one of them is Seto Kaiba."  
__________________________________________________________  
Malik once again found himself shaking snow out of his hair. "Any longer out there and you'd of been pushing in a MalikCicle." They all laughed at this and walked up the hallway. In the living room a fire was lit in the fireplace and putting up the christmas tree was the one and only Pegasus Crawford. Humming the melody to "let it snow." To which Malik frowned at "Please don't I'm gonna wind up freezing to death out there!" He remarked causing Pegasus to laugh cheerfully. "Oh, you'll get used to in a couple of years." replyed the older man Malik's face showed that this wasn't what he wanted to hear. "A couple of years! You say it like it's no big deal." At this both himself and Danielle laughed and spoke at the same time "You live in northen New England and see if you don't get used to cold weather easily." They all laughed and sat down on the couch.   
______________________________________________________  
They sat down in Danielle's room. Malik smiled a little as he looked around the room, sitting on her desk was a picture of the himself, her, and Ryou looking remotely happy laughing in one big group hug. Next to it was a picture of Danielle with a girl about 7 or the same as she was in the picture, with black hair and glasses. "Who is this?" He asked smiling slightly Danielle looked to the picture and frowned "When I was little my best and only friend was a girl named Chisa, she commited suicide about a week after the picture was taken." His mouth dropped into a frown as he sat down. "Sorry, if I brought up any bad memories. She shook her head and smiled "No, no bad memories, it's alright."  
___________________________________________________  
They sat there for the longest time talking, laughing, and drinking hot chocolate. They watched the snow fall with much delight and talked about previous chirstmases and childhood memories. By five the snow had stopped. They all stepped outside to stare at the crisp white snow that had fallen, dressed in full winter gear. Seto stepped into the yard only to be hit by a rouge snowball in the head. There were three diffrent laughed one he could recognize as Danielle's soft giggle. He of course wasn't one to turn down a challenge and grabbed a handful of snow which he gracefully shaped into a ball. He then threw the ball at the first thing he saw which happened to be a headfull of bleach blonde hair. After a thud and a yelp of suprise Malik raised up with an indignat squak of "Hey! I'll get you for the Kaiba!" Danielle and Ryou giggled as they stood up and helped the egyptain get to his feet. He quickly found himself pelted with another snowball, Danielle laughed and slapped her knee at the stunned look on his face, he laughed too for the first time in a while. "Is that a challenge Crawford?" he laughed trying to sound serious "Why you want to make it one?" She laughed back, "Maybe." She motioned for him to come on "Bring it." They both laughed as there was a spray of snow as Seto tackled the girl both of them laughing as she remained pinned under him her red hair standing out amoung the white of the snow. It was like a romantic movie, the classic snowball fight that lead to a kiss, something he wanted to do desprately, kiss her. Only the romance was broken by two snowballs hitting him in the side of the head, his blue eyes narrowed at Malik and Ryou, Malik had fallen over laughing.   
"Why you!" He said in a playful tone before making a large snowball and throwing at the two, Ryou ducked and Malik was to busy laughing got nailed right in the side of the head. "What is this beat Malik with snowballs day!?" He once again remarked indigantly they all nodded "Yep." as he was hit by three snowballs and shook it out of his hair. Once again Seto was hit on the back of the head, only to find Pegasus standing in the doorway dressed like the rest of them (In full winter gear.) with his hands behind his back trying his best to look innoncent.   
______________________________________________________________  
So what did you think? Danielle's become a bit more well adjusted and Pegasus, well did you expect him to pass up an opportunity to nail Kaiba in the back of the head with a snowball? I don't think so! ^_^ 


	13. Snow Days

Disclaimer: Actually I do own Yu-Gi-Oh! You just think I don't Insert Sarcasm here  
________________________________________________________________  
Chapter 13:Snow days  
They went in after their little snowball fight was over and sat down talking and drinking hot chocolate again. She dreaded seeing them leave, she felt safer if it was her father and the others who were with her. Insecurity was not something to be cured easily. The snowflakes, they came back into her mind, how each one was different, like everyone in this world, was it possible for a snowflake to stand out more once it has landed? Possible for it to be noticed amoung the layers of solid white, like her?  
_________________________________________________________________  
Amidst the layers of blankets on her bed a was felt causing her to shiver and dimly become aware of her surroundings. Standing next to the open window sat the white haired Demon that had cornered her after her shower a day before she had been taken away and before she had commited teh crime that still lingered on her mind. She had been scarred by that one week, she feared the sight of blood, and developed a hatred of guns. He smirked as she sat up in bed, covers falling back to reveal a pair of black gold lined silk pajamas, lose enough to show a little more of her pale chest than intended he was sure. "Your here." She spoke softly "I thought that you, you were a dream or something." She finished standing up and adjusting to the cold floor then taking small steps over to the pale skinned white haired Demon. Who was he? Now that she had seen him up close he vaguley resembled someone, she couldn't place who though. "A dream? A dream that left you extremly wet I'm betting." He chuckled as he ran his fingers over her back, she leaned into his touch and felt his hot breath on her neck. "I could have taken you the first time, if not willingly, then by rape." He said as he gently nibbled her ear, she moaned slightly. "Hearing you scream is inticing, but to hear you moan is so much more pleasing." He once again began kissing her neck softly, nipping at it occasionally leaving soft red marks. She moaned as her head rested softly on his shoulder. "Funny, you moan even thought you have barely been touched by me, a sure sign that you've never done this before." He chuckled "Not now, my father would get curious because I don't think I can...I can..." He paid no attention to her as his hand slipped down the shirt. "Your head is saying one thing my angel, but your body is saying the opposite." He chuckled at his pet name for her, angel, she was one in almost every sense, a fallen angel, that is. Before the girl could think she found herself pinned on her bed by the boy, man, demon's hands as he softly kissed her lips his tounge intruding in her mouth. He released one arm to let his hands slide under the black pajama top. She attempted to stifle her moans in the pillow, not failing entirely. His lips softly moved down to her heaving chest kissing her breast through the silk. He then sat up and looked at the girl her eyes glazed over with one emotion, he was sure she had never felt before, lust. She wanted him now, he was sure as much as he craved her. "Enjoy that my angel?" He smirked as she nodded absently, out of breath, himself still on top of her. "Before you...before you go... what...what is your name?" She asked her chest still heaving raidly as he listened to the footsteps slowly coming down the hall. "I do not know my true name but you may call me Bakura, remember it, you'll be screaming it in between moans later." he added as he got off the girl leaving her laying almost stunned on her bed, her arms and legs spread out as though she was about to be pulled apart. "And you should hope that we manage to get far enough the next time I pay you a visit angel." He remarked kissing her forehead which was now covered in a cold sweat, "Because I will not hesitate to take you in front of your father next time, I can wait no longer." He smirked as he stepped out the window sill, and closed the window.  
_____________________________________________________________  
Pegasus threw the door to his daughters room open to find her on the bed breathing harshly. "Are you alright?" He said as he rushed to the side of the bed, she nodded. "I'm...fine...dad...I...Just had a bad dream, that's all." He frowned, she was probably lying, perhaps she thought he could ditinguish a moan from a scream. If anything the dream was nice, but he paid no attention to it and pulled the cover over his daughter and gently kissed her forehead. "Well if that's all,then go back to bed, I doubt there will be school tommorow anyways." He remarked with a slight smile. Then left his daughter to her thoughts. 'Bakura, so your name is Bakura, my demon temptor.' She thought to herself, and ran her fingers over the buttons on the black pajama top. 'You who is causing me to have such dirty thoughts.'  
__________________________________________________________  
The next morning the red haired girl walked down the stairs still dressed in her pajama's. Her father sat on the couch watching the TV and sipping a cup of coffee. "So exactly what was this bad dream about?" Pegasus remarked with a laugh as she blushed slightly, "I don't really remember it all that well now." She remarked blushing deeper. "Should I guess that involves a certain brown haired CEO?" he laughed as she turned bright red "No! Why would one of my dreams involve Seto Kaiba?" Pegasus laughed slightly "Because I figured you felt the same way about him as he feels about you." He chuckled at this "I find it odd that someone who proclaims himself my arch enemy has fallen in love with my daughter."   
__________________________________________________________  
Seto watched as the people passed by on the streets below, everything seemed perfect in their little worlds. But of course his was falling apart, how could one new emotion, love, screw his life up that much? He imagined the red haired girls lips touching him, imagining what she tasted like. He shook the image out of his head, 'Of course only you could fall in love with the daughter of your worst enemy.' He thought to himself, and frowned.  
____________________________________________________________  
Malik frowned as he walked towards Danielle's house with a frown on his face. "Okay, your gonna tell her how you feel today and your not going to chicken out!" He spoke to no one in perticular. He knocked on the door only to be greeted by Danielle, who smiled at him. "Hi, enjoying the weather?" She remarked with a smile "Yeah sure, if you like the possibility of turning into a popsicle." he remarked with a smile as he stepped into the house. They walked up to Danielle bedroom passing by the living room where Pegasus lay on the couch sleeping, of course snoring and occasionaly mumbling various things. "Man, How does you dad sleep like that?" Malik laughed "I mean I sleep an hour during the day and I'm up all night! Yet he goes into a coma and then winds up sleeping all day and all night!" They both laughed at this and walked up the stairs. 'Okay now your not going to chicken out, you have as much of a chance with her as Seto does.' He thought to himself as they walked into her room, and she sat down on the bed. She looked so beautiful dressed in a light blue sweater and a pair of jeans, sure it was simple but it made her look incredibly beautiful. "What is Malik?" She asked, his head shot up and his face blushed "Wh-what are you talking about?" She shrugged "You just looked like you had something you wanted to tell me." She replyed and he grew less tense. "Well actually now that you mention it, there is something I wanted to say." He stuttered as he sat down on the bed getting close enough to her that he could actually hear her breathing. "I just wanted to tell you that, well I really like you Danielle, and that I want us to perhaps if possible be more than just friends." At this his lips pressed against hers for a brief moment before she pulled away, a blush spreading over her pale cheeks. "I'm sorry malik, really, I just don't think I'm ready for a relationship like THAT yet, and besides there's a boy named Bakura who liked me and wants me to..." She stopped as the bleach blonde egyptain's face grew red with anger. "Why that no good TOMB ROBBER I'LL KILL HIM!" He yelled as he ran out the door a few minutes later the front door was slammed also. 


	14. Doubt and Revenge

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! so please don't sue me.  
_________________________________________________________________  
Chapter 14: Doubt and anger  
Ryou steped outside the door of his house and slolwy began the decent to the road. Only to be greeted by a face full of snow and a bleach blonde blurr tackling him. Firm well tanned hands gripped his neck as Malik barely managed to choke out the words "Where is Bakura?!" He spoke through gritted teeth, as Ryou felt his Yami taking over, greatly releived to be out of the situation he let his Yami do what he wanted. "Why are you gripping my neck in such a threatning manner Malik?" He spoke in a vocie dripping with sarcasm, "Have I done something to make you angry?" He smirked. Malik however didn't find any of this amusing and neither did Yami Malik who had taken the place of the young egyptain teen. "You know very well what you've done Bakura, and I'll kill you for it!" He almost yelled, the tomb robber smirked "No you won't my dear friend, remember kill me, Kill Ryou." He smirked as the Yami got off of him and kicked the snow in defeat. 'weakling.' He thought to himself as he got up and gave possesion of the body back to Ryou.  
________________________________________________________Noa Kaiba, looked at the sullen tombstones of the former big five of Kaiba Corp. He frowned and then lifted the photograph. "So this is the girl that killed them eh?" The tall body gaurd, Kemo, nodded, "Yes sir." He answered with a frown. "I doubt she even remembers how she did it, innoncent fool." He chuckled to himself as he eyed the picture, a pretty, red haired girl, pale with green eyes, Celestia D. Crawford, more commonly called Danielle for her own requests. "So the invetations have been sent out?" He smirked as he turned to walk away. Kemo nodded "Yes sir, the tournament begins in a week." He smirked to himself as he walked away his hot breath visible in the cold winter air, he had been told once that the only thing in him that was hot was his breath, that person had "Mysteriously" died a few days later. He chuckled as he removed the knife from his pocket and turned to throw the picture, the knife nailing it to a tree, right in the center of the picture, her heart. "Soon both Crawfords will be dead, at the hands of the true Kaiba heir." He laughed to himself at the thought of the beautiful red haired girl his step brother had fallen in love with, and her father lying dead, the gun, or knife that caused their deaths in his own hands. What joy tthe thought brought to him.  
________________________________________________________  
Pegasus walked the length of the hallway to the mail slot, two lone envelopes lay on the hardwood floor. Each addressed neatly to Celestia D. Crawford and Pegasus J. Crawford, neither having a return address, and the text typed by computer gave no indication of who it could have been from. Opening the one addressed to himself, his one amber eye scanning the page.   
Mr. Pegasus Crawford,  
We could like to inform you that you are invited to a tournament to be held approximately one week from the recived date. We would consider it an honnor, please consider, sign-ups are at the local college.  
And that was it, no return address, no nothing, it sounded fishy to him, but then again the only people ever to plot against him were now worm chow. 'But a Duel Monsters Tournament, I couldn't even beat a novice duelist without the Millenium eye.' He thought to himself as he scanned the letter once more.   
Danielle lay in her bed plucking the strings of the guitar to the tune of the song "Sweet Dreams", staring at the ceiling as if something intresting was there. He had never really come to understand the strange world his daughter lived in, despite the fact that she had regained most of her sanity, she still behaved strangely. She had gone from depressed to cheery, but no matter how she appeared hiding things from him was the hardest thing possible. She had a terrible fear of blood, and despite the way she pretended to ignore them, the voices in her head were there, seldom but still there. "Honey, something came in the mail for you." He said gently tapping of the door frame before entering the room. She sat up and took the envolope her green eyes scanning the paper in a similar manner to her father. "A Duel Monsters Tournament, I'm no very good perhaps they thought because your good that I am also." She remarked with a frown. "Are we going to compete?" He frowned "If you want to." She nodded "I guess, I could use something to do, Yugi and the others will be there, they know your my father, but they still think you haven't changed. He chuckled and sat down on the bed beside her. "Let them think what they want, it's what you think that matter to me." She smiled slightly and put her head on her fathers shoulder. Perhaps it was just her own silly paranioa that made her think that the tournament was a big trap for them both. 


	15. Openig of the Tournament

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! so please don't sue me. I do however own the characters Celestia/Danielle, Kozue.  
_________________________________________________________________Chapter 14: Tournaments  
The streets were crowded with duelists, all discussing the same thing, who could possibly be hosting the tournament. Danielle looked up at the large screen TV that sat in the middle of the dinning hall they had all been told to go to, and then thumbed through her deck. Finding her favorite two cards Mystical Elf, and the Magicain of Black Chaos. Her favorites for unknown reasons, she didn't choose her cards for power, or for looks, or for power. "Danielle!" Yugi's voice came from behind her, the teen with tri colored hair, ran up to her, dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a black shirt. "Hey Yugi!" She called back to him waving her hand. "So you got invited to this tournament too?" She smiled and nodded, "And Dad too." She added, as if on cue Pegasus walked up to the two, wearing the familiar black suit he wore in his first duel with Yugi. "Hi, Pegasus." Yugi said, noticeing that Pegasus seemed to lack something. That strange cocky air he had about him when it came to dueling. "Wow, I guess I'll have some competition with you in this." He said with a smile. Pegasus however wasn't laughing, or smiling. "For your information Yugi-boy, I doubt I'll even make it past the first round without the eye." he said and Yugi felt something he never thought he'd feel for the older duelist, pity, the air around the grey haired man reeked of low self esteem. "Hey, I'm sure you can do it, I mean your a great duelist, even without the millenium eye I'm sure of it, you've got great cards and great stratigies." He smiled slgithly. "Yugi!" Mokuba's voice came from behind them as the black haired Kaiba waved cheerfully and ran up to them, dragging Seto behind. Mokuba stopped short of where Pegasus stood and shot a glare at the older man, this of course caused Pegasus to develope an even more dpressed look on his face. Danielle looked from Mokuba to him as if saying to the boy 'Please forgive him, or at least try to be nice.' without actually saying it. "So you two got invetations to huh?" Yugi asked and both the Kaibas nodded. "Any clue as to who's hosting this?" They both shook their heads, "Not the slightest clue, what about you two?" Seto asked as he looked over to Danielle and Pegasus. Both shook their heads, as if on cue the lights dimmed and the large screen TV turned on catching all of the duelists attention. "Welcome Ladies and Gentlemen, skilled Duelists, The Crawfords." The figure stopped for a moment, a robin's egg blue colored head of hair, they eyes shadowed over. "The Kaiba Brothers, Yugi Motou, welcome to my tournament. This however is no ordinary tournament, you pick your prize, however, if you manage to get to the final duel against myself, you put your very life at stake, by playing, with these duel disks, in the final duel, the saftey will be turned off, meaning, when your monsters suffer you suffer." He smirked slightly at the reaction from most of the duelists. "I look forward to see you, Mr. Crawford, and to see your dueling stratigies, as I asume are the other duelists who have the honnor of dueling the famed creator of duel monsters." With this the screen shut off and the lights returned to normal. "This crazy!" Several of the duelists remarked.   
"We risk our lives if we make it that far, this guy is a nut!" remarked Mokuba. "Agreed." Pegasus remarked with a frown. "I wonder who he is?" Danielle looked curiously at Seto. "I think he kinda looked like you Seto, if not for the hair color diffrence."   
"I don't think so, the only person like that is suposed to be dead." He remarked and turned on his heel. "Come on Mokuba." He turned and looked over his shoulder. "I'm sorry if I offended you with that Seto, really, why don't you stay a while." But of course Seto was far from listening. "Why do you beg like that?" came a voice from behind her, she turned to find herself face to face with a tall thin girl dressed in shirt resembling a soldiers shirt from the times of the wars with Great Britian and America. It was black with gold buttons, and a pair of white slacks. Deep Blue hair that curled slightly at the edges and was short. Green eyes, highlighted her face which wore an expression that displayed both cockieness and disgust. "You make yourself look like a disgrace to women." She remarked with a frown. "Well your not exactly the prime example either!" remarked Yugi in defense, Pegasus nodding in agreement. "Ha! What can't you even stand up for yourself, got to let someone half your size stand up for you? Your pathetic." she laughed, "No, I'm not going to waste my time on someone as pathetic as you." She answered, the girls expression changed automatically and Danielle smiled to herself. "My name is Kouze Kaoru, yours is?" Danielle smiled slightly "Danielle Crawford." She answered "Perfect, and now I challenge you to duel!" Kouze smirked. "Agreed."  
_____________________________________________________________  
Before anyone knew if the floor was cleared and Danielle and the girl Kouze was on the other side, both strapping the duel disks to their arms. "First one to Zero loses, and leaves the tournament, agreed?" Kouze called, Danielle nodded. On the sidelines Pegasus and Yugi watched with intrest. "Do you think Danielle even has a chance of winning?" Yugi turned to the older silver haired man. "Hopefully, but this IS her first duel so...I don't know."   
"Ready?" Danielle nodded "It's time to duel!" Both yelled placing their decks in the reader and drawing cards. Danielle eyed her hand, A Mystical Elf, Gemini Elf, a ritual card and two weaker cards needed for the ritual, Princess of Tsuguri, and the Queens Double. 'Perfect.' She thought as Kouze drew her own cards. "I call out the Celtic Gaurdian in Attack Mode!"(1400/1300) She yelled as the familiar blonde haired elf appeared on the field. "Alright, I have a suprise for you Kouze, I play this ritual card 'Cosmo Queens Prayer'! In order to call her I sacrifice, my Queens double, and Princess of Tsuguri! Cosmo Queen come forth and attack!" With this a beautiful sorceress appeared dressed in red with a large head dress appeared. (2900/2000) With a flash of light the Celtic Gaurdian was nothing more than ashes. "No..." The shock slowly sank in on the girl as he life points went down to 500. "No matter, I'll beat you with this!" She yelled as she placed a card down "I play Empress Judge in attack mode!"(2100/500) She yelled out as the red haired empress appeared on the field. "I think you should check your attack points again! But of well, to increase the damage done, I'll add this power up, Electro Whip! Which adds 500 to Cosmo Queens Attack points!" (3400/2500) "Destroy the Empress judge!" This eleminated the girls life points. "WOW!" Proclaimed one of the spectators "She beat her in like three turns!" He finished "I'd expect no less from the daughter of the duel Monsters creator." Came a voice from behind her, a tall slim black haired woman, dressed in black with a red top appeared from the clouds. "Bravo, you have some excellent Skills there Miss Crawford, just like your father, Isn't that right, brother?" Everyone's eyes widened in shock as they turned to Pegasus.  
_____________________________________________________________  
Plot twist! Pegasus not only has a daughter but siblings! Oh boy. 


	16. Sibling Rivalry

Disclaimer: I do not own yu-Gi-Oh! So please don't sue me!  
_______________________________________________________________  
Chapter 15:Sibling Rivalry  
The black haired woman smiled ruefully at the shocked looks on the groups faces, as Pegasus eyed her with a sense of dislike that could be read from miles away. "Hello Kanoe." He said remarked. Ygui and Danielle's eyes quickly darting from the black haired woman and back to Pegasus several times before speaking. "You have a sister? why did you never tell me?" Danielle asked Pegasus shook his head "I'm not exactly proud of them, Kanoe is the oldest, Hinoto is the youngest and I'm stuck in the middle being the only male born into my family." He frowned as Kanoe placed her hand under Danielle's chin lifting the girls face so they they saw eachother eye to eye. Green eyes meeting green eyes, one pair cruel, and dominating, the other pair innocent but at the same time, like a dog that had been kicked, hurt, and afraid. "Hopefully she'll turn out better than you, Pegasus, honestly instead of getting a real job you ran off with that Cecilia girl wanting to become a painter." She frowned as Pegasus glared at her. "And if she doesn't it's none of your business Kanoe!" He almost yelled, the anger in his voice quiet evident. They began quarling over the girl, the future they wanted for her, what they thought she was going to become, Kanoe dealing sharp blows about the girls recent encounters with the mental institutions. Pegasus yelling things about how she could have helped stop those if she had even bothered to help with the company. All the while Kanoe had never released the girls face from her grip, as she watched the two fight everything became distant, fuzzy, like the drugs she had been given. The voices of her father and her aunt coming from miles away as everything began to look like she was watching it through a glass vase, everything curving, a funhouse mirror.   
Yugi watched as the girl slowly began to twitch, attempting to break free of her aunts iron grip. Looking like a glass doll about to break, slowly her mouth moved the words repeating, quiet but gradually gaining volume "Stop it." Nothing, her voice on the edge of histerics, "Stop it...Stop it...stop it!....STOP IT!" She yelled at the top of her lungs, the lights broke, glass raining down to the floor as the two finally stopped Kanoe releasing the girls face, her green eyes wide with shock, Pegasus almost the same. Everyone scattered as the glass shards broke, and everything went silent, all eyes on the duel monsters creator, the black haired woman he was aurguing with, and his daughter, a red haired girl, panting wildly, dressed in a pair of black dress pants and a long sleeve button up shirt. Her hands clasped her shoulders her eyes wide with shock as she yelled once more her voice on the edge of tears "Will you stop talking about me like I'm not here!" with this she ran out of the room. Out of the building. Blindly running.   
________________________________________________________________Every duelist stared in shock at the glass covered floor, "What the Hell was that?" Yugi asked looking to Pegasus who shook his head and looked at the floor in wide eyed shock, had his daughter done this. "Bravo, if that's not a sign she's crazy I don't know what is, the white coats should be here any minute to pick her up." Kanoe remarked with a smirk a mocking look of amusment as she looked at her watched. "You've done a fine job raising her big brother." She smiled and the turned walking off, Pegasus clinched his fists. "I supose you could have done better?!" Yugi barked in defense, this cause Kanoe to laugh. "Very amusing Little brother, leaving you defense to a high school student now?" She returned to walking out. "Hinoto wants to talk to you, Little brother, and I belive what she's saying might be right after what just happened." She remarked before walking out. Yugi looked over to the grey haired man and Pegasus was suprised that the boys Yami hadn't made his presense known, "What did she mean by 'judging by what she said'? What does this Hinoto do Pegasus?" Pegasus frowned. "Hinoto as I said is the youngest, she was left blind at birth, and was left imobile by a car accident at 18, She is pretty and if Danielle inherited anything from the other members of my family it was Hinoto. She has a kind personality." He frowned "She also has an uncanny ability to break things without touching them when she's mad." Yugi frowned "You mean like telekinis?" Pegasus nodded "But I don't use that term because it's like saying I belive in aliens and their building an emprire in my nose, it would make people think I was crazy." Yugi nodded.   
___________________________________________________________  
Seto let the cool air push his hair back as he walked. He always found that walking calmed his nerves when done at night, there were no people around, no annoying children playing tag and attempting run over him. The soft breeze carried the sent of snow, as the soft white matterial crunched under his feet. The soft sound of a swing going back and forth, 'probably pushed by the wind.'he thought, no one was in the park this late. He turned the corner,and saw a figure, the breeze gently blowing her hair slightly. Green eyes highlighted by the moonlight, her pale face even paler, Danielle was the figure on the swing. 


	17. Just a Walk in the Park

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! So please don't sue me.  
_________________________________________________________________Chapter 16:A walk in the Park  
He walked behind her and stopped the swing. "Penny for your thoughts?" She looked up to him her eyes wide with shock. "Seto...What are you..." He smiled a little "I'm an insomniac, walking helps me to sleep." He answered she smiled "Your terrible at lying you know that Seto?" He blushed, "Mokuba tells me that all the time, I noramlly take long walks in the moonlight when I'm stressed." He laughed, she giggled slightly, "You know, I think that sounds very romantic." she replyed softly, his blush deepened. "Mokuba says it sounds corny." He laughed "So what are you doing out here?" He asked, she frowned "My aunt made her grand appearnce, she and dad started fighting about me, I couldn't stand it so I ran out." He frowned.  
"I wonder if my life can ever be normal, when I was little I used to imagine myself as a pricness." She laughed at herself "I know it sounds stupid, but, all I ever wanted was to be taken away from everything by a prince, my night in shinning armor." She frowned, "But that's not going to happen, stuff like that never happens to me. " Seto frowned, he wanted so badly to tell her that everything would be okay, to be her night in shining armor, to take her away from all this misery she seemed to suffer. "It' stupid, I know, especially to someone like you it must sound immature. "   
"No, it's not, as a matter of fact, I'd ike just once to get away from all the stress even if it is just for a moment. I'm out of character now, promise you won't tell them that big bad Seto Kaiba actually had a heart." Their lips were close, close enough for Seto to steal a kiss if he hadn't been so caught up in the moment. Everything seemed so perfect, until a brooklyn accented voice broke it. "Hey there you are Danielle, Yugi' and Pegasus have been looking for you." It was Joey. Seto shook his head as he walked up to the blonde "Geez Kaiba you have a knack for showing up when I don't wanna see you." Seto almost burst out laughing "Well you have a knack for ruining my good moods so we're even, you pathetic little barking dog." At this he turned on his heel and walked down the path oppposite of the way he had been going. "Bye, Seto, I'll see you later." Danielle called to him before she began to walk off.  
"So what were you and Kaiba doin' anyways?" Joey placed his hands behind his head walking in a casual manner. "We were just talking, Why? Is there something odd about seeing me talking to Seto?" Joey smiled a little "Actually considering who's daughter you are there is." She frowned slightly.   
_____________________________________________________________  
That was it, Seto was sure of it, fate was out to get him. Someone up there wanted his life to be miserable. Perhaps a relationship between himself and the red haired Crawford girl was just to much to ask for. Perhaps someone knew that the possibilty of Pegasus being your father-in-law would lead to suicide. But no matter what happened, fate sucked, very badly at that.  
___________________________________________________________  
"Dad?" Danielle looked to her father as he sat down and placed a hand on his forehead in thought. "What were you sisters like when they were little?" He frowned deeper. "Hinoto was quiet and shy, most of the time she hid behind me, needless to say Kanoe didn't like that, I guess that's why I let you hide behind me most of the time when you where young. Because it reminded me of Hinoto and there were times when I missed seeing her." Danielle frowned as she sat down beside her father. "And Kanoe, the one we met tonight, what was she like?" Pegasus chuckled a bit "Pardon my french but she was a bitch, a grade A certifed bitch. And she made sure everyone knew it. She walked around threatning people, she had our parents in a iron grip, she hated Hinoto for hding behind her older brother, and she hated me for letting her hide behind me." He sighed "There were times I thought about running away, but then Hinoto said or did something that reminded me there was still someone there that needed me. Hinoto was blind at birth but did Kanoe care? no. I never even thought of actually going through with leaving until I met your mother." He sighed and she gently hugged her father and lay her head down on his chest. "Your so much like your mother do you know that?" She smiled a little as she closed her eyes and let the gentle crackling of the fire and the sound of her fathers gentle heart beat lulling her to sleep. The soft sound of his voice singing the words. "Oh,oh, I can't let you go my little girl, because your holding up my world so I need you." 


	18. Family Secrets

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! So please don't sue me.\  
Authoress Notes: Congradulations for noticing but no the plot line of X/1999 isn't going to be brought up in this fic, destiny has yet to play out for that. But I might do an X crossover if I get enough demand for it. Arigato(I hope I spelled that right I'm learning most of my Japanese off here ^_^ I've always wanted to learn this langauge. I'm thinking of watching my DVD's with subtitles to learn more.)  
______________________________________________________________  
Chapter 17:Family   
The tree's passed by in an endless aray of greens. Pegasus sighed and placed his hand on his forehead. Hinoto was waiting for him at the shrine just outside the city. It would have been silly for him to have to fly back America to spend a few hours with his oyunger sister. He sighed as the limo halted and the door opened sending in rays of unwanted light. Everything about the place seemed picturesque, right down to the cherry tree that stood at the top of the stairs. Sitting next to the tree as he walked up teh steps was a lone figure, long solid white hair caressing pale alabaster skin, ruby colored eyes, wide and unseeing highlighting her face, a gentle breath of spring in the cold of winter. He had always belived that even though she could never see anything in this world that her eyes were all seeing, past the flesh, and into a persons heart. Which was why she never liked her older sister, behind Kanoe's appearance was a demon with a black heart and for a while he thought that he had become just like her.  
"Sister, It's been a long time." He smiled at the girl who somehow knew to smile back, cheeerful and friendly as always. "It's good to hear your voice again big brother." She said her voice soft like her face, like spring. "Have you brought to little one with you as well? for I would much like to talk to her." He frowned she always spoke in such a proper manner, "No she's in Domino with her friends, Hinoto Kanoe said that you had something to tell me is it true?" The younger woman's smile fadded. "Yes, brother but we need to go somehwere private." She turned to walk away, no matter what the disposition she always seemed to get around. "I fear that you are both in great danger, but the girl had a power that she cannot control unless she acknowledges she had it." She frowned deeper as she pushed the wheelchair forward "We need to talk brother, are you aware of what our mother was before she married father?" He shook his head "She was a fortune teller, and she also had the ability to move thing swith her mind." He frowned "I know you don't belive in all this but, our mother foretold all of our futures, everything she's predicted suposed to happen to you has happened, and I have foreseen the girls future as well." She frowned "And it scares me. She has an ability that is magnified by negative feelings, she was picked on so they have only grown stronger." His eyes widened as he remembered her screaming to stop yelling and how everything had broken that was breakable in the room. "She's like the girl in the book 'Carrie' and if something goes wrong no one has any hope of escaping." He frowned as he thought of everything burning down around them. "I fear for both your own life and her's brother, I foresaw those mens deaths months before it happened, and there is one person who seeks revenge on both you and the girl for it." His eyes only got wider "Noa Kaiba?" Hinoto nodded "Yes brother, this tournament is a trap, but if you risk your lives and defeat him you and your daughter will finally be able to live in peace, if not he will continue to stalk you."   
_____________________________________________________________  
Hinoto's words lingered in his thoughts for days after that, the tournament was proceeding nicely and they had both won a few duels against minor duelists of course, but no one important, he was to afraid to risk it. He frowned as he pulled out a picture, from year ago, a younger version of himself standing in between his two sisters Hinoto clutching his hand and partially behind him. Kanoe looking like she'd rather be somewhere else. He sighed "Dad, something wrong?" A conforting voice came from behind him, Danielle stood at the end of the staircase with a slight smile. "No." He answered as she sat down beside him. "So what did Hinoto say?" He sighed "She says that there's a posibility we could both be in danger with this tournament." He frowned as she eyed him intently she always seemed to be able to see right through him. "And what else did she say?" He sighed "She said that there was a possiblity you were Telekinetic, think Carrie, if it get's out of control...we're all screwed. As they put it." She sighed. "Speaking of that I think I may be stuck between a rock and hard place in my love life." he smiled a little hardly ever imagining his little girl haveing a 'love life' "Oh really, and who happen to be the boys who are after you?" She frowned "Seto, Ryou, Malik. My three best friends." He sighed 'Seto Kaiba, imagine that.' He laughed out loud and she looked at him as though he had just lost all of the marble remaining in the little bag of his sanity. "What's so funny?" She raised an eyebrow.   
"Seto Kaiba is in love with you! That puts the weird image of you in a wedding dress kissing him. Danielle Kaiba! although I admit that does have a nice ring to it." She frowned "Hardy har har dad, I thought you weren't going to arrange marriages." He laughed slightly. "No I'm not, but I find that it would be very odd."  
______________________________________________________________  
The next morning it snowed again. Pegasus couldn't help but think of what Hinoto had said 'How could our lives be in danger?' He asked himself over and over again. Elsewhere in three girls walked along the streets window shopping. Tea had convinced Danielle to go shoping with herself and Mai. She frowned as she walked along the streets with the two feeling out of place. She wore a pair of black pants and a black shirt but neither cold be seen under her coat. She wore a pair of leather boots, the coat itself was black with a feathery collar, which was in turn black and white. The cuffs done in the same fashion. It went past her knees and she wore a pair of black gloves. "Wow isn't that the most beautiful dress you've ever seen?" Tea remarked to the two as she stared at a short mini-dress in the shop window. "Yeah it's beautiful but look at the price tag." Remarked Mai with a sigh. It was expencive. "Yeah I guess..." Danielle trailed off looking as though she wanted to be elsewhere. "What you don't like it? Honestly Danielle I don't get you, you don't want to flaunt what your given your such a pretty girl why do you hide behind those glasses?" Mai remarked with a frown. "Because, I don't want to be like everyone else." Danielle answered her voice silent almost inaudible. "I beg your pardon?" Mai raised an eyebrow. "I said I don't want to be like everyone else! Strutting around like I'm God's gift from heaven and everyone should worship me!" She yelled as the shop window cracked before them. Tea and Mai looked from the girl with clinched fists to the window but dismissed the thought. Nothing like that was possible. 


	19. Her Pain

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! So please don't sue me.  
Authroess Notes: Okay on the spelling of the japanese words used in this chapter I'm not sure if some of it is spelled right.   
_____________________________________________________________  
Chapter 19: Powers  
She took a step back as Tea and Mai looked form her to the broken window. She had done it again, broken something without touching it. Tears slowly began to whell up in her green eyes as she stepped back. She turned and began running the two not objecting just looking at her like she was some sort of freak. Perfect. She ran and ran for what seemed like hours until she found herself in front of somewhere she never through she'd be in front of the Kaiba Corp building, and it brought back bad memories.   
"Looking for something Danielle?" Came a voice from behind her, Seto's voice. "Seto!" She turned around to meet his gaze and he smiled at her. "Your out of breath, running? To me?" He chuckled a little. "No." He smiled a little "Then from what?" she started crying her lips quivering uncontrollably her breath visible on the cold air. "From everything." She answered. Before collapsing onto the ground, unmoving.   
_____________________________________________________________  
She gasped as she tried to raise up, an uncontrolable pain in her head, as if someone had hit her hard with a sledge hammer in the back of the head. Everything felt numb and as if the world around her was just a frozen memory. Not wanting to think about it anymore she closed her eyes. 'What happened?' "Wake up." A voice called out to her 'No.' She answered to herself "Wake up, Angel." She opened her eyes greeting the light which was blocked by a solid white haired form. "Bakura?" He smiled his evil little smile as he placed his hands at the sides of her head. "Wake up little angel or I'll make your sleep the eternal kind." He remarked with a shrewd smile as he eyes widenend. "I sense a great power from you, yet it's not a millenium item, and it's not that of any type of magic, it intrests me greatly." He remarked with a smiled as he rose up. She didn't bother to move, he head hurt ot much. "I've heard that some humans in this world are gifted with special powers, seeing the future, moving objects with their minds, lighting things on fire with their minds, now that would be an intresting gift." He smirked. "I belive you hold one of those powers. Now why don't you get up and show me." He turned to her. She could think of nothing else to say to her white haired Demon, "I'm tired...my head hurts." He smiled a little. "I see used up a little to much power did you?"He pulled out a knife and placed it at the edge of his lips. "Such a weakling. But I asume it's because you don't know how to control them yet. I admit that abilities such as these are tireing if you don't know how to use them." He smirked as he walked back over to her and placed his hands at the side of her head and pressed his lips to hers. At the same time he placed the knife at her side, cutting into the pale skin, she had never noticed there were no covers over her. His hand replaced his lips to muffle the scream that wanted to badly to escape her lips. "What's wrong Koi? Can you not take a little pain?" He snickered as he placed his hand over the cut and then lifing the bloodied fingers to his lips as her green eyes widened. "Afraid koi? Because you shouldn't be, I won't kill you, just toughen you up. No one can save you because once I have my eyes set on you anyone who tries to steal you away from me won't survive." He snickered as he released the girl from his grip. Her breaths were harsh, as he left through her window. "Understand, little angel? If ANYONE touches you, they won't live to see another day." He smiled at the look of fear in her eyes "Even if that someone is Seto Kaiba."   
______________________________________________________________  
"Morning." Pegasus smiled cheerfully as his daughter entered the room. Her face unusually pale, her lips almost blue for some reason, perhaps something was wrong with the heat in her room, not likely? Lack of air? Perhaps her collapsing yesterday had something to do with it. Her uneven red hair unruly, "Something wrong little one?" He smiled as he placed the warm cup of coffee on the table. She shook her head and sat down, staring into her morning cup of tea as if it were about to bite her. He heard her mutter something, silently, almost inaudible as she always seemed to do when something was wrong. She had begun speaking little bits of Japanese since her arrival, but he found it odd for her to use the sufixes for the names like she did at that moment. "Koi...Oh, Seto-sama please stay away..." her eyes had a glassy tint to them as she looked into the small cup of brown liquid. Pegasus's eyes widened when he saw container that held the sugar move over to the young girls cup before spilling. 'No way in Hell am I going to belive this?' She got up from the table and walked upstairs to get dressed, and as if by some strange magic every door in her way opened just as she neared it, she of course never touched any of them.  
______________________________________________________________  
Malik didn't sit near Ryou that day, he seemed to completely avoid him and it seemed if he even got near the blonde haired Egyptain he'd suffer a horrible death. Danielle entered the Library and sat down at a table with a black expression her face. /Yami?/   
//What do you want?!//  
/Just wondering WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO DANIELLE?!/ He asked soon relizing he would regret yelling at his Yami.  
//I simply told my new koi the rules of my possesions.//  
/You what?!/  
The girl remained concentrated on something, not a book, not her school work, but instead her textbooks. Her eyes never left the stack of heavy books. Until the moved at an almost incredible speed off the table and into the floor. "What the..." He got up from the table and walked over to where the girl say. "What was that?" He asked slightly stunned but then felt increasingly stupid. She turned around to face him, "Promise you won't think I'm crazy?" He nodded 'If you think you crazy you'd be in the nuthouse with my life.' He thought to himself and mentally laughed. If his Yami ever heard that he would kill him. "No I promise." He replyed with a smile, she didn't smiled. "I'm telekinetic." She answered and seemed to expect laughing as she winced. "Cool." Was the only thing he could think to say. "Does that mean if you wanted to you could easily hang any of those bullies from teh schools flagpole?" She laughed a polite quiet little giggle. "I don't think I'm that powerful." She replyed with a smile on her pale face. Just then he noticed something, her lips were almost completely blue, she seemed tired, like she hadn't had any sleep in weeks, and all the color seemed to have drained from her face which was very pale to begin with. "Danielle?" She looked up to him once more before finally standing up. "What is it?" She asked as she grabbed her books, picking the rest of them off the floor. "Why are you so pale? You look like your sick or something." That he relized wasn't the best way to ask about it. "I...I think...that my powers have a price right now....that price...is my good health...I'm just so tired Ryou." She replyed weakly before falling into his arms unconcious. "Danielle! Danielle wake up! What's happened to you!" He almost yelled paying no attention to the death glares he was getting from the librairan. "Ryou what happened to her?!" The frightened voice of Yugi came as he dropped all the books he was carrying and ran over to the white haired boy. He may not have thought she was crazy, but hearing the explaination of Danielle's Telekinisis would certainly make Yugi think he was. "I don't know." He lied knowing he wasn't sounding very convincing. "I was talking to her and she said something about being tired, and passed out!" Yugi eyed him oddly and then proceeded to talk to his Yami judging by the glazed look of his eyes. "Fine I'll belive you for now but we need to get her to the nurse." He remarked. "Right but I can't carry her by myself." He answered attempting to lift the girl even though she was light he was afraid he would drop her and only cause further damage. "I'll go get Joey and Tristan." Yugi answered and ran off.  
______________________________________________________________ 


	20. Fear

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! So please don't sue me! You won't get much.  
Authoress Notes: Okay, first off not Cassie, Carrie, It's a Stephen King Novel about a girl who is social outcast and has an overly religous mother. She also has telekenisis, which she doesn't really know anything about. She also got picked on alot, as a matter of fact the first detailed event envolving her Telekinis is (She's a senior in high school.) when she first starts her Period, the girls pick on her because she freaks out, and at teh principals office she seemingly gets mad (Long time since I read the book/saw the movie.) and causes the principals desk to move several inches from it's normal place. She then get's asked to the prom by a really cute boy whom she'd never have a chance with. She also 'wins' prom queen. Of course this is all a big prank and three others take her moment of glory and kill it, by dumping pigs blood on her once she's accepted the honnor. (Note: After the period thing they also write 'Plug it up' on her locker and fill it with tampons.) Okay, not to sound rude but everyone's seen the movie of Carrie at least once in their lifetime, what rock have you been living under?  
______________________________________________________________  
Chapter 20: Friends  
Joey had carried Danielle to the nurses office, Tristan grabbing her books and Ryou and Yugi running beside the two with worried looks on their faces.   
Yami I still don't belive she just passed out, her lips are blue, something could be wrong with her.Yugi remarked worriedly to the spirit of the millenium puzzle.   
Calm down Albiou(Hope I spelled it right.^_^;) But perhaps your right about something being wrong with her and at a time like this we know who would take advantage of a weakened girl with possible powers. Yami hinted at Ryou and Yugi knew he meant Ryou's Yami whom they refered to as Bakura. If only he knew the half of it.  
___________________________________________________________  
The phone rang just as Pegasus was about to go out the door. Picking it up with a sigh, "Hello Crawford residence." He answered in the most formal manner he could. "Hello, this is the school nurse at Domino high, I'm calling regarding your daughter Celestia." His eyes widened as he tried to prevent himself from yelling and push the images out of his head of all the things that could have happened to his daughter. "What wrong with her?" He asked holding back a yell and trying to maintain his composure. "It's nothing serious she passed out during the study hall period, that's all, it's probably just from dehydration, but she is running a slight fever. I'm giving her permission to go home, and I think it best that you come get her. If you can't though her friend Ryou has volunteered to walk her home." She finished sounder cheerful, it got on his nerves. Severly. "I'll be there to pick her up in a few minutes I was just leaving anyways." He answered trying to return the same cheerfulness knowing he sounded worried. "Goodbye." He hung up the phone and sprinted out the door.  
____________________________________________________________  
Ryou gently ran his hand over the girls pale forehead. She had a fever, and winced under his touch as if he was hurting her. "What's wrong with you Danielle, you never cease to amaze me." He chuckled as Yugi and the others waited in the room with the girl. Only a few minutes later the doors burst open and a Pegasus entered the room. 


	21. Strange Visions

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! so please don't sue me.  
Authoress Notes: Okay I need a final vote on the storys true pairing, for Celestia that is, and of course you know the three possibilitys: Seto, Malik, and Bakura/Ryou.  
_____________________________________________________________  
The visit to Hinoto left Danielle only with more questions, how had it turned that she had developed the ability and not her father? As it had turned out the young boy Phoniex had also been just an illusion, something made up from her mind a reflected because she needed encoragement. The lights of her house flipped on and they silently walked into the living room. "Why do I? Why do I feel so scared?" She looked up at her father. Pegasus smiled and shook his head "There's nothing to worry about. Trust me."  
___________________________________________________________  
He twitched in his sleep at the dream that unfolded before him. The night sky spread out in front of him as a cityscape became visible, standing on the edge was a leather clad figure. 'Yami?' He asked himself as he walked foward to see his own daughters uneven red hair flowing in the wind, her hands in her pockets. "So then Angel what will you do?" Came a voice from behind him and he turned around to see a tall slim figure, a black silk top moving with the wind, a cross necklace, his hands in the pockets of leather pants, lose around his waist, white hair flared with power, it was Yami Bakura, his worst nightmare. "What do you mean Bakura?" She asked in a silent voice, Bakura smirked and looked to the side, as if he could see Pegasus. "You know what I mean, Hinoto said that once your father dies his spirit will go to the millenium eye, but you can take his place, Koibito." He smirked as she cringed at the words and Pegasus watched in awestruck shook, the two oblivous to his presense. "You can become the spirit of the millenium eye and we can be together forever, no more of that idiot Malik trying to win you over, no more Seto Kaiba to constantly make you think he loves you and then shoot you down. And not to mention once you have the power of the Millenium eye that annoying Noa Kaiba will bother you no more." He smirked as his arms wrapped around her waist, and he nibbled her ear. "Ryou is gone he can't bother us anymore Koibito. And your father...Pegasus, won't he be proud." Silently the white haired spirits fingers had grabbed hold of the Millenium item that he had stolen form Pegasus almost two years ago. "That Pentagram on your hand shows that you've been marked and that your mine, you have no choice." He remarked before lifting up the eye to the girls face and a knife tearing her left eye from her in a spray of blood, and then shoving the golden orb into the former eyes resting place as she collapsed onto the ground screaming in pain. "YOU LEAVE HER ALONE!!" He yelled forgetting neither of them heard him. Her hands suposted her as she gazed down at the puddle of blood that had formed, her face pale as the windows of the building shattered her lips their shade of blue. On her hand carved with a knife was a Pentagram, apperantly what marked her as 'property' of Yami Bakura. After a few moments she lifted up, and ran her fingers over the cold metal of the eye and screamed. At this moment Pegasus himself woke up screaming, out of fear that this was a vision of the future, and that this insane pain was the fate that was to befall his daughter.  
___________________________________________________________  
She felt terrible as she walked down the stairs, her head hurt, and she had probably unconciously used her powers to do something in her sleep. "Good morning." Her father remarked not in his normal chipper tone either. "Something wrong dad?" She asked quietly. He shook his head "Just a bad dream." He told her and then sipped his coffee. "By the way did you get up early and make coffee or something? because this was made when I got here." He asked and she relized that was what it must have been. "No but chances are I did anyways." She answered and then dressed and grabbed a small thing to eat before walking out.   
_________________________________________________________  
Everyone had heard about Danielle passing out during school. Malik however was especially worried, and especially pissed off that no one told him. "And you didn't tell me why? Again?" He asked Yugi who frowned "Because there was no use you worrying over nother, Danielle will probably be back in school today alive and well." Malik's lavender eyes narrowed slightly at the form entering the room. "Well you got the alive part right." He remarked as she sat down at her desk and lay her head down. "Feeling any better Danielle?" Yugi asked with a smile. She shook her head 'No' in response.   
// Malik, I sense some sort of great power coming from her, perhaps she's over using it without knowing, and this is what's making her so weak.//  
/Maybe Yami, I'll ask her when I'm alone./  
Everyone else simply eyed the red haired girl oddly and nothing was said until Ryou entered the room. "Hi everyone, Danielle, I'm suprised your here you still look terrible." He remarked as he gently pressed his hand to her forehead. "You feel like you have a fever or something." He remarked and her eyes widened. 'If anyone so much as touches you koi, they will not live to see another day.' Those where Bakuras words to her and she shook the white haired boy away from her. "What's wrong?" He asked looking concerned placing his hand on her shoulder and secretly she was mentally begging him to leave her alone, not to touch her because his life was in danger for caring. "Nothing it's just that..." He sighed and seemed to understand but how? "It's okay, Danielle, wait for me on the roof of the school okay, I have something I need to talk to you about," But what Ryou said then made her think strangely of Bakura, even the tone of his voice had changed. "Okay Koibito?" She nodded stunned as he sat down in his normal seat.  
_____________________________________________________________  
It was just a dream, she was certain it was a dream. Her mother beautiful and very much alive was sitting in a chair before her. The sunlight gently dtreaming through the windows brightening the otherwise dark room. She smiled at the girl and stopped the gentle hum that had filled the room, birds chirpped and everything seemed like heaven, so serene. "Mom?" The blonde nodded, she had never truely seen her mother in anything other than her fathers paintings, and he had always said that they had never truely captured her beauty. He was right. "Hello Little one, I know that you are troubled now and that is why I'm here." She smiled slightly at the red haired girl. "You have become such a beautiful girl." She remarked. For a while they sat there and just talked, about everything that had happened, her fears in life, and her mother listened, smiling and nodding and answering her questions. She found herself resting her head on her mothers knee, soflty closing her eyes. "Celestia! Celestia! Miss Crawford wake up!" She threw her eyes open to find herself under the heat lamp like glare of the teacher. "If you feel that you have the right to sleep in this class then maybe you should also have the right of being sent to principals office!" She yelled causing the girl to wince. " Mrs. Carradine, leave her alone! In case you can't tell she's sick, the fever probably put her to sleep." Remarked Malik being the only one brave enough (Or dumb enough in most cases.) To smart off to the teacher. She sighed "Very well, but if your running a fever I'm sending you to the nurse. Ryou can I trust you to take her?"  
_____________________________________________________________Pegasus had fallen alseep sometime during the day, bad idea. It was once again a dream envolving Danielle, however this time it wasn't the same one of her painful gift of reciveing the Millenium eye, by the same person who had ripped it out of his own head. This time it showed perhaps what had happened afterwards.  
Yami stood just above them the Magician of Black Chaos behind him, both glaring at Yami Bakura. "So this is what you wanted soul stealer? To inflict harm upon the body of your Hikari and to destroy the life of an innoncent girl?" Yami Bakura smirked Danielle standing behind him, or more or less cowering behind him, her body shaking rapidly her deep blue lips quivering her hands cluthced onto the sides of her head pulling on the red strands of hair at the sides of her head. Her eyes closed as if she was in extreme pain. "I'm sure you'll find that her life was not destroyed, it was already falling appart to begin with Pharoah." Smirked the white haired spirit. "I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU! CHAOS MAGE ATTACK!" In a scene of confusion a blast of light and the scream of Danielle as she shoved Yami Bakura out of the way only to take part of the hit herself. The Magician looked to his master who almost yelled at the girl who was crumpled in a heap on top of a stunned Yami Bakura. "Danielle what are you doing?!" He asked his voice full of anger, confusion, and fear. "Yami! If Bakura dies Ryou dies to and...and...I don't want to lose anyone else!" She answered tears filling her emerald eyes. "Please don't hurt the physical body, call off your attacks Yami...No matter what happens the damage done to me cannot be reversed, the Millenium eye is now my curse to bear, and I will live with it means that Ryou can be safe, that everyone can be safe, and I will sufer through the curse that is Bakura, no matter how many times he feels the need to break me in every way, because I...I...am not worth dying for."  
_______________________________________________________________  
Pegasus awakened with clinched fists at the last words spoken by his daughter in the dream. 'Not worth dying for! She talks as if she isn't worth anything! If that bastard Bakura ever lays so much as a hand on my daughter I swear he will die a slow and painful death!' He thought to himself so much wanting to scream and the song playing seemed to suit the moment.  
"I want to takes his eyes out  
just for looking at you  
yes i do  
And I want to take his hands off   
just for touching you  
yes id do  
And I want to rip his heart out   
just for hurting you  
and I want to break his mind down  
yes I do!  
Yes I do!  
I want to make him regret life   
since the day he meet you   
Yes I do  
and I want to make him take back   
all that he took from you  
yes I do  
And I want to rip his heart out   
just for hurting you  
and I want to break his mind down  
yes I do  
Yes I do!  
Yes I do!  
Yes I do!  
Yes I do!  
And I want to rip his heart out  
just for touching you  
And I want to break his mind down  
Yes I do!"  
He would though do far worse than that him that white haired demon laid a hand on his daughter, she had been through enough as it had been.   
______________________________________________________________ 


	22. Call for Help

Dislcaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! So please don't sue me!  
Authoress Notes: I guess I'll have to decide on the final pairing myself. (*Evil Grin* Wait a minute...Damn why do both Ryou and Malik have to be so cute?!) Anyways you may not like what I have planned out for Yami Bakura though.   
______________________________________________________________  
Chapter 22  
Hinoto stared blindly into space the vision slowly becoming clearer. The future of her brothers only child was what she had concentrated on for the past days, and what she saw was something she wouldn't even wish on her worst enemy. Hopefully for once her visions were incorect but if not then she would go through alot in the next few week. "And the final confrontation with Kanoe for Pegasus will begin ,also, I have no doubt that my brother can do this but still Kanoe is powerful and he cannot yet control his own powers, because he is not aware of them." She sighed worriedly.  
_____________________________________________________________  
"So your going on vaction for Christmas after all?" Danielle looked over to Seto who nodded. "Yes, Mokuba and I are leaving tonight, and won't be back until New Year." He replyed as they sat at the table in the lunchroom of the school, Seto herself and Ryou. Malik however had returned to sitting with Yugi, and made sure to shot glares at Ryou ever now and then. Ryou shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "Ryou what happened between you and Malik last week that made him hate you so much?" Danielle asked as she looked over to the blonde haired Egyptian. "Well I can't really explain it that well I'll tell you tonight okay." He finally answered after looking around for an excuse not to tell about his Yami in front of Seto. "Okay."  
____________________________________________________________  
Softly her footsteps echoed as dull thumps as she stepped over the plush carpeting. The door to her room opened with a creak, and she noted the eerie silence, Hinoto had called Pegasus over for some reason, so the normal cheerful yet slightly over talkative voice of her father wasn't heard. No music, nothing resembling happy, it was as if he was back in the coma again. She walked into her room and threw down her bookbag before the door closed itself behind her. 'Nothing odd as of now.' She thought to herself as she gently unbuttoned her school uniforms top and as it slipped off her shoulders a strong pair of hands slipped around her waists and the cool smooth voice of Bakura filled her ear. "You know how vulnerable your leaving yourself to me Koibito? " He whispered hotly into her ear. "I..I I di-didn't know you where in here Bakura..." She answered only just in time as he pressed his lips to hers. Their kiss ended only when they needed breath and he once again moved to her ear. "Your going to regret kissing back tonight Koibito, I've had enough of waiting." He once again whispered his hot breath against her ears and before she knew what was happening she was being pinned down on the bed.  
____________________________________________________________  
Malik walked softly down the street the snow crunching under his feet, perhaps tonight he could finally talk to Danielle without the problem of Ryou's Yami Bakura. /And if not he dies tonight I swear it!/ He thought to himself as he knocked on the door of her house. There was no answer but the door softly opened. The house was strangely silent and he suddenly sense a new emotion in the house, normal at one point a sad atmosphere, but when Pegasus was around it had a strange cheer. However this time there was a new emotion mixed with fear, and pain. "Danielle? Is anyone home? Hello?"  
__________________________________________________________  
Bakura slowly stood up from the bed, staring down at the girl who had curled herself into a fetal positon on the bed shaking from the cold and her own fear, and totally vulnerable to anyone. "Perfect Danielle." He smirked as he leaned in kissing the girls shaking face, pulling the covers over her unclothed body and removing her glasses as her eyes widened from his next words. "Not to bad for a former virgin. I'll look forward to our next encounter of that sort, and your question of why Malik is angry at my dear Hikari Ryou. Well let's just say because of your turning him down because of me, and by the way I'm very flattered by that, he wanted to kill me, but if you kill the Yami you kill the Hikari in otherwords Kill me, kill Ryou as well. Until next time, Koibito, and you might want to clean yourself up before you go to sleep." He added in the last part and turned towards the window. Before he left she muttered something choking back tears, "I hate you, you bastard." He mocked a hurt expression as he turned to her. "I don't really think that matters Koibito because now it's offical, you belong to me." His eyes sparked as he pulled a knife out of his pocket and then lifted her hand. She screamed at the cold metal on her flesh as he carved a symbl into his hand, a symbol one he regarded as his own, a Pentagram. Her blood flowed down her arm and he jumped out the window and she curled up once more sobbing uncontrolably.  
___________________________________________________________  
Malik rushed up the stairs as he heard a scream and threw open the door of Danielles room. Laying on her bed covered up the sheets slowly soaking in blood coming from a wound on her hand, she wasn't wearing any clothes and a strange sent hung in the air of the room. "Danielle what happened?!" He demanded imediately regretting yelling at the girl. her sobbing became louder and she burried herself in the pillows to control it. "Please, Danielle, It's alright, no ones going to hurt you, now please, tell me what happened." She attempted to talk once more but couldn't and only began sobbing harder. "Bakura...He...He.." Malik practically grabbed her "HE RAPED ME THERE!" She yelled before going hoarse and burrying herself in her pillow pulling the covers up over her. "He what!? I'll kill him I swear!" He yelled once more as she burried herself under the covers as though she was burrying herself because she was a disgrace to the world. "Just leave me alone Malik." she said muffled from the covers and shaky from her tears. "Leave you alone!?...I can't leave you alone! Danielle you've just been raped do you know what that could mean? I'm not going to let something bad happen to you!" He yelled again and she cringed. "I'm sorry for yelling but Danielle..." She broke his sentence off "I DON'T CARE! MALIK I DON'T CARE!" She yelled once more before being greeted by Maliks hand across her face. "YOU DON'T CARE DANIELLE!? YOU DON'T CARE?! HOW CAN YOU NOT CARE!" He calmed himself down a little. "How will you live, knowing that when the time comes and the person you love wants you so abdly he can taste it and you feel the same way that you can never truely be his because of this and even worse, what happens if this results in you having a child, one that you can't love because you know what it came from! What will you do then? Because I can say that I care, and you should because it's your body that's been violated!"  
"Just go away, I'll think of that when the time comes." She answered before turning away from him. "I give up, but just in case your wondering, I came here to tell you something. That I love you, and no matter what happens I always will, as more than a friend." as he turned to walk out the door. "And I was hoping that you would feel the same, but since your to busy whallowing in your own self pity I guess that's not possible."  
_____________________________________________________________  
She had washed up and cleaned her room after Malik had left, but she had rubbed her skin red trying to get rid of the feeling Bakura had left on her. It was like she was dirty and couldn't come clean, and it hurt, so badly, not just in her body but in her mind. She had heard that Yugi who owned a millenium item also had another half they refered to as Yami. Ryou had one too, and that was Bakura appearntly, so wouldn't saying Bakura raped her be the same as saying Ryou had raped her? She didn't know. She burried herself in the fresh sheets and had no intentions of coming out over the break, she didn't deserve to live, she had LET Bakura do this to her, and in a way she had wanted it, but not forced, she had wanted gentle and loving and for him to go slow. She remember how she had screamed and at the same time moaned when he had finally done it, he had spent at least an hour toying with her and she hated him now. She hated him, but she was his property, and the Pentagram on her hand left her a permanent reminder 


	23. The Aftermath

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
____________________________________________________________  
Ryou had curled into a ball and lay on his bed, feeling dirty for what his Yami had did, to her, and not just any her, his best friend. He hated his body for the way it felt and hated his Yami for bringing this feeling upon him. "You know you loved it little Hikari." His yami remarked as he appeared a smirk on his pale face. "Shut up and leave me alone Yami I've had enough of you, and you strange desires. If you wanted to do that you could have gone and and got a hooker for all I care but you don't have to right to rape my best friend!" He almost yelled to loudly. "Hikari, how many times have I told you, I want her, I crave her taste and the desire now to break her both pyshically and mentally is even stronger." He smirked. "And I won't be needing you interfering with that. Tonight I give my own little brand of christmas present to her."  
________________________________________________________________  
Neither Ryou or Danielle showed up in school that day, and Malik was the only one who knew why. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair nervously. 'I swear I'm going to kill Bakura, I don't care if Ryou get's hurt, Danielle doesn't need to be put through something like that, and I'm glad break begins today.' He thought to himself and then looked around the room.  
_______________________________________________________________  
She felt dirty, no matter how many times she showered that feeling wouldn't wash off. She hated Bakura for it, and hoped that Ryou didn't have to feel this same feeling caused by his Yami. At the same time she wanted more of it, for some strange reason knowing that she was so dirty made her want to know what it actually felt like instead of just, rape. Pegasus hadn't questioned her, and she was glad he hadn't, it would be hard to explain, or perhaps Hinoto had already told him what would happen. Suddenly there was a gentle tap on her door, "Honey, is everything okay? You haven't left your room all day, you need to eat something." It was Pegasus sounding just like a worried parent, which was very unlike him. "Your sick enough as it is." He added in and she laughed a little, only to find that it was replaced by a hoarse cough, how long had she been crying? "Not thank's Dad I'm not that hungry, Maybe later." She lied and it killed her to have to lie to her father like this. But what if he hated her, what if he found out about it and hated her, and he threw her out of the house. "Alright, If your sure, but if you change your mind I'll be downstairs." He replyed and the sound of his footsteps where heard through the doorway.   
_____________________________________________________________  
A week later and it seemed as though she had droped off the face of the planet. Pegasus was steadily getting worried, she hadn't eaten, or drank anything. What was wrong with her that made her want to stay in her room forever, just lock herself away. 'Stop lying, you know Pegasus, Hinoto told you everything, about what's going to happen to her in these next weeks and how you can't do anything to stop it, your just pretending it's not possible because the thought of losing your little girl.' He thought to himself as he looked into his cup. Hinoto could not yet determine the fate of the girl, but in several of the visions that seemed her assorted fates all envolved suicide. Acroding to Hinoto after the events of the next week she would either, but a gun to head, hang herself, or slit her wrists and overdose on any drugs in the medicine cabinet. But there had been some hope, in the vison of her hanging she had only lost conciousness before he had come in to check on her. She must have been desprate, to jump out of the window of her own house.  
_______________________________________________________________  
Softly the music attempted to do what she had normal listened to this type of music before to get rid of. She wanted to think of her death, nothing but her death, she didn't deserve to live. Softly a knock on the door came "Danielle? I know I may sound rude but, I think it's time you come out of there." It was Pegasus, and the last part was in his best, intimidating voice. "I don't want to....You'll hate me!" She replyed back before bursting into tears. "What!? Danielle you know I could never hate you, your my only child, my pride and joy, my life." he answered and she gently whiped the tears out of her own eyes. "I could never hate you...even if I tried." He answered once more. "Now please just open the door." She sat up noting how stiff she had become, and turned off the stereo.   
______________________________________________________________  
The doorknob twisted and slowly opened revealing a pale figure dressed in her black silk Pajamas. But who was she, this wasn't Danielle, she had, she had grown up on him, or perhaps he had just now relized that she was already grown up when he woke up. But no even then, after she had unknowing taken five lives she had still had that innoncence in her eyes. That was gone now, her eyes red from crying, the normally innoncent green was faded, in it's place a sullen faded shade of emerald still slightly innoncent but broken, and sad, and suicidal. That was the one word that came to mind that could describe how it looked, like she was about to die and this was the last time she would see her father. "Daddy Bakura, he...he." Pegasus softly held the girl to him running his fingers through the red hair trying to calm her. "Shh.I know, Hinoto told me it would happen, but, I had hoped it wouldn't be this soon." He remarked running his hand over her face, gently sing his thumb to catch the stray tears that fell from her sad emerald eyes. "Do you hate me now Daddy?" She asked and he chuckled "No, like I said, I could never hate you." He replyed and she smiled and coughed through the tears.   
___________________________________________________________  
THe next day she decided it was time to go for a walk, anywhere, she needed someplace to think. She found herself on top of a tall building letting the cool winter breeze carry her hair and cause her cheeks to turn red, she closed her eyes. It was late, but she didn't really care, her father would know that she needed to think as long as she didn't stay out to long. Hinoto had told her in her first visit that if a millenium item did not have a spirit when it finally falls into possesion, then them soul of the last person to posses it would be imprisoned in it, and that meant that her Father's soul would be sealed in the Millenium Eye when he died. Suddenly a familiar voice broke her thoughts, a voice she didn't want to hear, Bakura's voice. 


	24. Always

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! So please don't sue me.  
Authoress Notes: Also depending on how far I get, either this chapter or the next will have a songfic section. To the song "Always" By Saliva.   
/Hikari to Yami/  
//Yami to Hikari//  
{Song Lyrics}  
_______________________________________________________________  
Bakura smirked as he walked towards the girl. "What do you want Bakura?" She asked her voice sounding as if she wanted to just roll over and die. "What will you do Koibito, that is what I must ask you." He snickered as she cringed and he wrapped his arms around her waist and nibbled at her ear. "What do you mean Bakura?" 'Feighning Ignorance eh Koibito? Fine.' He thought to himself as he lips trailed down her neck, sucking at some sports softly nipping at it in others. "You know what I mean, Ryou won't be bothering us anymore, remember what Hinoto said, that once your father dies his soul is imprisoned in the Millenium eye, you don't want that to happen now do you? Just think, you can become the spirit of the Millenium Eye and we can be together forever, no more of that idiot Malik trying to win you over, no more Seto acting like he loves you only to turn away and cause you to make a fool of yourself. And you can get rid of Noa as well, and your father...Pegasus, won't he be so proud." snickered into her neck as she cringed. "Be together forever Bakura? Now why would I want that?" She asked and he smiled and whispered the words into the exposed flesh on her neck. "Wether you want to or not your going to." He remarked as he pulled the Millenium eye out of his pocket along with a knife. He stealthly brought it up to the girls eye and then pushed the blade onto it, removing the orb from her left socket and shoving the millenium item in it's place. She fell to the ground, looking pitiful, and yet beautiful. The crimson fluid coating the left side of her face belowl her eye and softly dripping down. He smirked as she shook violently, if possibly lucky enough the bloodloss would kill her body alone. "B-B-Baura what have you done to me? What have you done!? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?" The last was a great scream that triggered her own special power causing every window in the building to break. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME?!!!!" Then she passed out.  
_____________________________________________________________  
Yami looked out the window of the game shop and softly ran a finger through his blonde bangs. "Yugi, something doesn't seem right, I just felt a strange surge of power then it just died." He remarked to Yugi who sat in a chair next to the window watching TV. "What could it be Yami?" Yugi asked as he looked over to the older spirit. "I swear I sensed the Millenium eye for a moment, along with some other power." He remarked and Yugi's eyes widened. "Yami you don't think that..." Yami immediately picked up on what he meant. "You may be right Yugi, Come on!" He remarked grabbing his jacket and running out the door.   
___________________________________________________________  
Everything hurt, her head pounded and her heart was racing, she couldn't remember what had happened except for Bakura, the eye, and all this pain. Softly she opened her eyes, only to find that she could only see out of one. gently she ran her finers over her left eye, only to find cold metal in it's place. She screamed once more and then swiftly rose to her feet only to find herself swept over by a wave of dizzyness. "Easy, Koibito, you might hurt yourself." Bakura smirked as he stood against a wall. "I hate you." Was the only thing she could think to say. He smirked and walked over to her, his arm wrapping around her waist to bring her closer. "But you shouldn't Koibito, You should see how beautiful you look, the side of your face coated in Crimson, a beautiful contrast from your pale skin. " He smirked, and she felt as though she would throw up, beautiful!? Beautiful?! He had just cut her eye out, ruined her life and he said she looked beautiful!? She said the only thing she could think to say. "Your such a sick little bastard." She remarked and he smirked and ran his fingers over her face, she winced at the soreness around her left eye. "Why thank you Koibito. I love you too." He smirked and then pulled her lips to his this time she refused to kiss back. His tounge forced it's way into her mouth and she did the only thing she could think to do, she bit it.   
Bakura's expression changed to anger and his hand lifted and a sharp pain filled her as his fist hit the side of her face, the left side and she screamed and fell to the ground.   
_______________________________________________________________  
She bit him! She actually had the nerve to bite him! Bakura felt the coppery liquid and the taste slowly filled his mouth he swallowed and looked down at the girl. Laying unconcious, almost Comatose on the ground next to his feet. "Clever little girl aren't we Koibito, you bite me only to get yourself hurt even more. Learn it otherwise I'll beat it into you." He remarked before the was a great flash of light and he jumped out of the way. A protective shield had formed over Danielles limp form and Yami was standing on the ledge, the Magician of Black Chaos hovering beside him. 'Down to recruiting the actual monsters from the shadow realm eh Pharoah?' he snickered to himself. "Hello Pharoah, lovely night isn't it?" He snickered as the Magician raised his staff and Yami shot a glare at him. "Tomb Robber I've had enough of you! Are you happy? Causing harm to the body of your Hikari and destroying the life of a young girl?" Yami asked and Bakura smirked. "In case you haven't noticed, my dear Pharoah, the girls life was already pretty much destroyed, isn't that right, koibito?" He smirked and looked at the girls prone form. Yami gritted his teeth ready for the Magician to to attack he silently cast the barrier spell. "CHOAS MAGE ATTACK!!"  
________________________________________________________________  
Malik's head shot up as he heard the scream, and the odd surge of power. /Yami what was that?/ He asked through the mental link. //I don't know, the first half seemed like a millenium item, the second half seemed like the same power I sense when we were around Danielle yesterday.// His Yami replyed and Maliks eyes widened. "Bakura!" He relized what it was. After this he was quickly dressed in his Jacket and scarf and sat on the couch, placing bullets in the revolver. Isis was Paraniod that someone was going to rob them, and at this point he was glad. Just as he was about to finish Isis walked into the room. "Malik, what are you doing with that gun?" She asked as Malik stood up. "Finishing something I should have at the start of December." He answered as he began to run out the door.  
{I hear a voice say don't be so blind it's telling me all these things that you would probably hide.   
am I your one and only desire?   
Am I the reason breath?   
or am I the reason you cry?}  
She had hid everything from him, including the fact that Bakura was appearntly stalking her. He had hurt her and she had refused to tell anyone, even her own father, and she acted like she didn't care. She needed him, he could tell, and he wanted to run to her. But first he had to get of the thing that was making her suffer.  
{I love you!  
I hate you !  
I can't live without you,!  
I breath you  
I taste you   
I can't live without you!  
I just can't take anymore  
It's like a solitude  
I guess that I'm out the door   
and that I'm done with you!}  
He ran pst the familiar faces, his Yami telling him which way the power was coming from. The odd stares of the people as he ran past the, a seventeen year old running with a gun in the middle of the night. But his Yami had also had a point, did she want him interferring in her affaris? She acted like she didn't but perhaps her family's sense of pride was the problem. No matter what Bakura would leave her alone forever tonight. He would make sure of that.  
{I feel like you don't want me around  
I guess I'll pack all my things  
I guess I'll see you around  
It's all been part of nothing till now  
as I walk out your door all I can hear is the sound:  
Always, Always, Always,  
I just can't live without you!  
I love you   
I hate you  
I can't get around you!  
I breath you  
I taste you!  
I can't get around you.  
I just can't take anymore it's like a solitude  
I guess that I'm out the door   
and that I'm done with you!}  
He entered teh building the power orginated from and ran up the stairs as fast as he could, Danielle the only think on his mind, Bakura the only thing his insticts had set to kill. The doors flew open before him and he found himself on the roof. Danielle was on top of Bakura who was smirking at Yami who had a shocked look on his face. "Bakura!" He yelled out as Danielle was pushed off him lossing consiousness and a protective shield covering her from Yami probably.  
(I love you   
I hate you  
I just can't live without you!  
I wrapped my head around your heart.  
Why would you tear my word APART!?  
Always, Always, Always, Always...}  
Bakura smirked as he stood and Danielle softly opened her eyes to see him. She mutted the words that made Malik snap. "Please...Help...me..anyone, Malik." He raised the gun, shaking hands fingers clasping the trigger. He had shot someone before but never someone who happened to be the other half of your best friend. "Are you happy Bakura? Does having her blood stain you make you feel happy? Is this the please you get, raping her, beating her, doing such terrible things to her body?! Is this what you call love you sick Bastard!? I'll make sure you never bother her again even if Ryou does get hurt!  
{I see the blood all over your hands,  
Does it make you feel more like a man?  
The Pistol shaking in my hands   
and all I can hear is the sound:   
I lve you I hate you  
I can't live around you!  
I breath you!  
I taste you  
I can't live without you!  
I just can't take anymore  
It's like a solitude!  
I guess that I'm out the door!  
and that I'm done with you!  
I love you   
I hate you  
I can't live without!  
I love you   
I hate you!  
I can't live without you!  
I just can't take anymore It's like a solitude!  
I picked myself up off the floor  
and I'm done with you!  
always, Always, Always..Always.}  
The gunshots ran in her ear and suddenly she was screaming. Bakura stood straight for a few moments. His brown eyes slowly glossing over, a small trail of blood flowing from the corner of his mouth. The Bullet had been a direct hit, right through his heart apperantly, and he was dying. And with him Ryou was gone.  
______________________________________________________________  
Malik fall to his knees gripping his fists as the tears started to fall. Danielle slowly rose to her feet, her own tears evident, and he noticed her red coated face, her left eye now replaced by cold metal. "Malik..." She searched for words, but couldn't thinf of any. "It's alright, it wasn't your fault." She said gently as she pulled him into her arms and he gently lay his head down on her chest. "I'm sorry Danielle...I couldn't let him hurt you any more, even if it meant, hurting Ryou." He said through the tears.  
______________________________________________________________ 


	25. Loss of Insight

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! So please don't sue me!  
Authoress Notes: Come on people! Reveiw please! If I don't get reveiws I won't post another chapter you hear me! Bakura's Girl, I never really was sure what the Pentagram stood for, okay think X/1999, the Pentagram was the symbol for the Yin-Yang masters and symbolized the elements. Most people associate it with witchcraft because wiccans were pursecuted as evil witches in the Salem witch trials and such. I will however make it variafied in the stories of what it truely means and it also has an added affect on the plot. As for my other oh so presenting reveiwer! It has been stated quite obviously in the first episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! That Seto Kaiba is in fact in the same class as Yugi and the others varafiying him between the ages of 14-17, 17 being in the Battle city season. You want your reason for why he can fly his own helicopter ask the creators because I sure as hell don't know! So you call me a moron watch the first episode. Otherwise your entitled to your own opinion.   
_________________________________________________________________Yami gently checked for a pulse on the now still form of Bakura, and gently closed the lids on his open eyes. "He's dead." He said as he looked over to the two. Yami Malik had seperated and as Danielle held the sobbing Malik had had pulled her to his own chest and she secretly sobbing herself. His strong tanned arms wrapping gently around her shoulders as she gently brushed the blonde strands of Maliks hair away from his crying face. His eyes closed he looked like a child and Yami gently ushered teh Magician of Dark Chaos away and walked over to the three of them. "I'm sorry." Was the only thing he could think to say. Yami Malik nodded, "It wasn't your fault as much as I hate to admit it wans't your fault, you haven't done anything. Softly Danielle clinched her fists as the Millenium eye softly glowed yellow. Her green eye widened and she tried her best to hide herself in the purple cloak that Yami Malik wore. "Where are all these voices coming from?! Make them stop someone! Please make them stop!" Yami Malik gently brushed the stray strands of hair out of the red haired girls pale face then looked up at Yami. "You know she'll be the one needing our help in these next few weeks don't you Yami?" The former Pharoah nodded. "It could take her years to master the Millenium eye herself, but we should be able to help and make that time shorter." He said gently and then looked down to the two of them, who had somehow fallen asleep. "We should take them both home, Danielle's house is closer." Yami Malik added in the last part "I'll take over for Malik and carry Danielle, you can go back home to Yugi if you want." He added and then walked through the doors of the building.  
________________________________________________________________  
Danielle genlty shifted in her sleep, the cold metal rubbing again the silk pillow. She had hoped it was a dream, but it wasn't, and the Millenium Eye was the cold reminder. Gently she sat up hit by a light wave of dizzyness. But at the same times, teh thoughts of all the occupants of the house. /She looks so beautiful when she sleeps doesn't she Yami?/ It was Malik and she looked to her desk to see him sleeping in the soft cushioned chair near her desk.  
/She has the Millenium eye now, it's offical, she's become just like me./ She frowned at her Fathers throughts and wondered where he was right now. /She's awake now Malik, and chances are the eye has activated it's self, try thinking a greeting to her./ She heard Yami Malik think. /Morning Danielle./ She smiled towards the blonde egyptian. "Morning Malik." She replyed and he opened his lavender eyes and smiled. "Sleep well?" He asked with a smile. She shook her head, "I guess so, it was one of those heavy dreamless sleeps, and I'm thankful for it." she answered and there was a strong moment of silence between them. "Gomen, Malik." She said silently and he looked over to her, "Your sorry for what?" He asked as he got up and walked over to her sitting down on the bed beside her. "For everything, I'm the cause of this, you lost your best friend because of me." He sighed and gently pulled her face to him whispering the words. "Yes, but I still have the other. Do you think you could..you could ever love me as more than a friend though?" She smiled slightly and their lips brushed against eachother for a few brief seconds.   
______________________________________________________________  
Pegasus frustratedly ran fingers through his hair, he hated Yami Bakura now more than anything. His daughter had been cursed , one her best friends dead, and another possibly scarred for life. Just as he was thinking of this the phone rang. He walked over to it and picked it up gently clearing his throat. "Crawford Residence, Pegasus speaking." There was a slight snicker on the other end and the smooth voice of Kanoe filled his ears. "Hello little brother, most unfortunate what happened to your daughter and her friends." He clinched his fists. "If you called to torment Danielle leave her out of this!" He yelled and she laughed mockingly. "Little brother, your daughter has nothing to do with this I want to talk to you, we'll finish things and this little grudge will finally go away." He gritted his teeth. "What are you talking about!?" His sister chuckled mockingly "Come to the park at five tommorow and you'll find out little brother." She answered and then they both hung up. Pegasus nearly breaking the reciver.   
_______________________________________________________________  
Danielle rested her head on Maliks shoulder and sighed. "Secretly, I thought that if I was ever forced to choose between you two I could never decide." She said softly, "I loved all of you, Ryou dying is hard to accept." She said softly as the boy closed his eyes. "I'm going to miss him, other than you, he was my only true friend." He remarked and then smiled a little. "Merry Christmas." he chuckled. "I find all this very Ironic Malik." She replyed with a slight smile. "It's snowing again." He remarked as they looked out the window. "Hmhm." She muttered softly aying her head onto his chest. "My Yami said that he would help you master the Millenium eye later on, I guess we can rest for a while." He remarked and she nodded gently. /I wonder Yami, what does her future hold?/ He asked his Yami as she closed her eye and the steady, smooth breaths of sleep took over.  
_______________________________________________________________  
The fuzzy vision that came from waking from sleep revealed itself to Danielle through one eye as she gently rubbed the other. Not yet used to the strange feel of the Millenium eye. Gently she lifted up as Malik lay beside her, softly snoring. "You'd be suprised how innoncent you look when you sleep Malik." she told the sleeping boy, and the Millenium Rod softly glowed the tall spiky haired form of Yami Malik appeared sitting on the window sill. "Really? I'm flattered that you think that of my Hikari." He smiled gently. "What are you doing up late? If Malik can sleep all day and night then you can too, you must be tired." He remarked to her smiling slightly. "Not really, my mind is on...other things..." She answered silently looking down.  
//I understand, the question is, what will you do?// Her eyes widened at the thought of the Yami. "What do you mean?" He frowned. "The eye cannot be removed, you'll have to master it, and the question is, what will you do when everyone you love dies and your left alone in this world? You body dead, but your soul still very much alive?" She suddenly felt the tears whell up at the harsh relazation of what had happened. "I don't know." He sighed and walked up to her gently lifting her chin so that their eyes meet. //I can see into your soul Danielle, something about you is just not right, the same with your intire family, when your father is dead and your friends aging to the point that they seem like they will die within a moments notice, what will you do then?// She slowly moved her eye away from him, "I'll lock myself away, in a layer stone." She replyed and he lifted the hand which carried the symbol of the Pentagram on it. "So Bakura did this to your hand right? Is he aware that a Pentagram stands for good not pure evil, because I'm sure he wasn't." He smiled slightly. "Stupid tomb robber, going by the refrences of this demented culture on his symbols. I'm must admit I'm very amused." He remarked and noted the odd epression on the red haired girls face. "Let's just say it suits you, Danielle, the Pentagram was used by healers in the older days who were also persecuted as witches even though they were actually very good people. I know that you will use the eye for good but people will ridicule you for your appearnce, and you will hear their thoughts on you and it will hurt you."  
"...And I won't want to be alone...I don't right now." She whispered softly.  
_______________________________________________________________  
Okay, another point I need to make is that this time line takes places after Battle city, so all of the characters except Serenity and Mokuba are at least 17. 


	26. Battle of fate

The soft sound of water running alerted her and gently awakening her from her sleep. Or what seemed to be a sleep of some sort. Standing in seperate corners from eachother were Kanoe and Pegasus. Her father wore an expression mangled with confusion while Kanoe smirked smuggly. She looked down to relize she was dressed in a pair of black leather pants, with a top covering up most of her with black silk, however the top half had a high collar and was red, a small metal piece adorned her chest and a pair of cloves and sunglasses completed the outfit which in her opinion looked exactly like Naomi Armitage in the Dual Matrix Anime. "What's going on here Kanoe I thought you said Danielle would have no part in this!" Pegasus yelled towards his older sister and it was then that Danielle noticed that they were hovering several inches off the ground. "Oh! Did I say that!? I'm sorry, but if you relize this now, your fighting for both the lives of her and you, and also...there is another I can save." She smirked and Danielle's single green eye widened. "Now then brother, let's start this by securing our prize." She snapped her fingers and a layer of Darkness suddenly surrounded Danielle.   
______________________________________________________________  
"I find it quiet intresting that people of my status can manipulate many realms without the items needed. " Kanoe smirked towards him and he secretly clinched his fists wanting so badly to see her against the wall dead. "The shadow realm!?" He spoke knowing what had imprisoned his daughter. Kanoe smirked "Yes dear brother, the shadow realm and I hope she's enjoying it, because I went to special lengths to insure she get her own private taste of Hell!" She cackled but was cut short as he nailed her in the stomach. "Funny brother, you know it's not nice to hit a lady!" Pegasus sneered as the woman on the ground. "Your no Lady Kanoe!'" He barked and charged towards her unaware that a sword had appeared in his hands, the only thing on his mind, only person on his mind, was Danielle.  
_____________________________________________________________  
Soft green eyes flickered open, 'wait a second! Eye! Maybe it was all a dream.' She looked around her to find she was still dressed in the same outfit, she was sitting however in garden. Softly colored flowers growing around her, the hazy atmosphere set by the sunlight, the gentle sound of flowing water, and the tip of the bamboo pole that dumped water in and out of one reflecting pool. 'Where am I?' She asked gently as a butterfly landed on the tip of her nose, gently tickling it. "Are you finally awake sleeping beauty?" A familiar voice startled her out of her trance and she found herself looking into the eyes of someone she never thought that she would see again. The soft brown eyes studied her, the lips curved into a graceful smile and his thick strands of white hair falling down around his perfectly shaped face, Ryou Bakura was staring back at her. "Ryou! Your alive!" She proclaimed springing up to hug the white haired boy who looked rather suprised before hugging her back. "Why wouldn't I be alive Danielle?" He asked as he released her and she released him and he gently brushed the forming tears out of her soft green eyes. "I guess it was all just a dream! I don't have the eye anymore, it was a dream, your not dead! It was just a nightmare it must have been!" Ryou gently nodded. "But it couldn't be, nothing in life is THIS perfect." she nodded towards their surroundings. "But it is real, or you can make it anyways, you can stay here forever with me I'll show you it's real." He finished before his lips gently brushed hers and she felt a terrible blush spreading over her. 'Oh please, let this be real, let this be him kissing me like this, but if it's not then I'll gladly give in to be with him.' She thought to herself as she felt him deepen the kiss, gently pulling her to him. "Ryou...I...I... This just doesn't feel right..." Suddenly his face turned to the cruel face normally seen on Bakura's pale face. "But it is Danielle, it's so right, and you can stay ere forever, and even if you don't want to you will, Because these days you only need one half to want it in order for it to be love." He smirked and she suddenly relized what was happening. "No! Please stop it! Your not Ryou! Ryou would never do this!..." Her screams became more frantic as she tired to escape his grasp, this fake Ryou. "PLEASE, SOMEBODY HELP ME!!!"  
______________________________________________________________  
The scream shot through him like he had just been stabbed with a knife, and Kanoe took this opportunity to hit him hard as she could. 'Hinoto! Sister, I know you can hear me! Please do something to help Danielle! I don't care about myself but help her PLEASE!' He sent the mental distress call to his blind sister as Kanoe knocked him to the ground. "Pathetic, but I don't know why I expected more." he winced, this might be his undoing, everything hurt, and Kanoe unlike Hinoto and Danielle, didn't have a concious. "Danielle...I'm sorry...for everything."  
______________________________________________________________  
Meanwhile in the real world Malik was attempting to wake up Danielle's psychical body not knowing her soul was in the shadow realm. "Yami! Why won't she wake up!?" Malik yelled to his other half as he lifted the limp form from her bed. "I don't know, acording to one of the servants Pegasus is the same way! I don't know what it could be, Yami Bakura is gone it can't be him, and besides why would he take Pegasus along for whatever torment he'd put Danielle through!?  
_____________________________________________________________  
The Imposter had her pinned down, hands over her head, and she was quivering in fear that memory of what had happened the last time she had been in this position. "Please...let me go..." Suddenly she felt something snap, that snap was the wet crunch of bone and she listened as she heard and inhuman like scream emerge from the fake Ryou's lips. Both of his wrists had snapped, almost completely in half, and for once she was thankful for being Telekinetic. She took the oportunity to knock the imposter off of her and take off running as fast as she could. The tears still falling as she ran. She turned the corner and everything turned from garden to Labyrinth. She looked around as she entered it and suddenly found herself face to face with Hinoto. "Hinoto! What are you doing here? Where am I?" She asked her aunt who gently smiled at her, her own glass, competely blind ruby eyes seeming to see right into Danielle's soul. "Young one, you are in a dimension Kanoe created deep within the shadow realm, I was called here by your father to help you." Her eyes widened. "Dad! What's happening between him and Kanoe!? Please Hinoto tell me!" Hinoto frowned and took a step forward. "Pegasus and Kanoe must fight until one of them dies, because it was foretold, their future depends on it and the sibling rivalry is the cause, sadly though Pegasus is not faring well." Her eyes widened. "NO! He can't die I won't let Kanoe hurt him, please Hinoto get me out of here, tell me how to break the curse!...I...Can't lose him...he's...all I have left..." Her eyes brimmed with tears.  
________________________________________________________________  
"So long little brother!" Kanoe smiled demonically as she raised her own sword just above his head, holding him down with thick leather boots, and he only thought of what would happen to Danielle after this. 'So this is what it feels like, to die...Well no more, I just wish...That I would have been able to see my daughter grow up.'  
Suddenly there was a bright flash of light as Danielle reemerged from her black prison, the black sunglasses relfecting the light. "KANOE! DO NOT TOUCH HIM YOU VALUE YOUR LIFE." She Yelled and the black haired woman laughed "And what do you propose to do about this little girl!? You don't know how to control your powers at all, and if your weakling father can't beat me then you can't!" She smirked and placed a hand on her hip, removing her foot from it's place on Pegasus's chest. "Big MISTAKE SISTER!" Pegasus seized the opportunity to grab the womans foot causing her to lose her balance falling to the floor with a thud. Danielle walked over to the woman, a sinister look seen from the blackness of her sunglasses. "How does it feel Kanoe, to know that your own trap was turned against you." She smirked and then looked to her father who smiled slightly and nodded before collapsing and she turned back to Kanoe who looked up at her with a new emotion in her eyes, fear. "Please...please Danielle, I'm family....you wouldn't kill you dearest Auntie would you..." She frantically tried to back away and Danielle forced her to stay in place with her powers. "No, but your not Hinoto, and another thing." She whispered as an almost clear beam of light appeared in her hands, her own sword she guess. "HOW DARE YOU USE MY FRIEND AGAINST ME!" She yelled before the sword went through the black haired womans heart and she fell lifeless, a small trail of blood trickling out of her mouth.   
______________________________________________________________  
Ryou shook his head as he lay on his bed, he had a splitting headache and had wound up on the roof of a building downtown somehow. He blamed his Yami and gently ran his fingers over the bullet hole that now went through the Millenium ring he wouldn't be bothering him or Danielle anymore thought from the looks of it. He silently wondered what had happened and if Danielle was okay, he wanted her to like him but he doubted she would after what had happened between her and his Yami. "Maybe I'll go talk to her." He remarked silently to himself before raising up off the bed to walk to her house.  
_______________________________________________________________  
Ayane: CaterFree don't kill Yami Bakura  
Bakura: Yeah she's making me do this!   
Danielle: Although you seemed to enjoy those scenes a little to much Bakura.  
Bakura: Shut up.  
Ayane: Anyways Merry Christmas (Or insert other Holiday celebrated in here.) I'm happy, aside from getting a giant Stuffed Hamtaro and two Porcelain dolls, I got Lilo & Stitch and Armitage: Duel Matrix on DVD, the Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets Soundtrack, and the Tenchi the Movie (Tenchi in love) soundtrack. *Is currently listening to Time Machine on the Tenchi soundtrack. *   
Danielle: She also got a bunch of jewelry and kitty slippers!  
Ayane & Danielle: KITTIES! ^_^  
Bakura: -.-; forgive them, she had to much chocolate this morning. 


	27. The grand Finale

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! So please don't sue me.  
Authoress Notes: Well this is it, the grand Fanale that everyones been waiting for, the happy ending....I guess It's time to find something else to work on.  
__________________________________________________________________________  
Pegasus rushed into the room of his daughter who was now dressed in the same outfit she had worn during his battle with Kanoe complete with the visor like sunglasses. She smiled gently as he hugged her. "We can finally live out the rest of our lives in peace now dad." She replyed gently as she felt her fathers tears fall onto her shoulder. "I guess I'll just be going, you two probably need to be alone." Malik remarked picking up his jacket. Suddenly there was the sound of something hitting the window. "What the heck is that?!" Malik looked confused as the three of them walked over to the window. Standing in the yard was the white haired figure Danielle never thought she would see again. "MERRY CHRISTMAS!" He called and laughed jokingly as the three of them ran down the stairs. "Your alive!" Danielle exclaimed as she rushed into the white haired teens arms and he gently smiled. "Hmmm, and I'm sorry, for what my Yami did to you...can you, ever forgive me?" She smiled and een through the sunglasses he could see the tears brimming in her green eye. "I can do more than that Ryou." She smiled and then Pegasus laughed slightly and pointed upwards, looking abover them they saw a small plant. "Mistletoe." She remarked gently before smiling as their lips met.  
__________________________________________________________________________  
"Almost two years." She remarked silently and smiled to the two boys gently leaning on Ryou's shoulder. "Two years, and I'm finally happy." She remarked as she closed her eye. and Ryou smiled leaning his head on hers and looked over to Malik who had fallen asleep as well. It was one of those hazy summer days where everyone wanted to sleep, except for Pegasus who of course didn't sleep but spent most of the days in from of teh fan in his room. Ryou laughed at the thought, and smiled gently as the girl whom everyone at school had now offically labled as a punk for her way of dress. He had to admit she did look odd, the black outfit a mixture of silk and leather, with the metal over her chest, and the sunglasses, which she wore full time to cover up the millenium eye. One would wonder if she ever dug her way into their thoughts, this teenager could know all your secrets and never even move a finger, but he didn't worry, his secrets were safe with her.  
______________________________________________________________________   
Years later a yearbook lays open on a desk at a college dorm, a past reminder of her years a high school. In the Senior class is a portrait of a red haired girl her eye color not seen through dark sunglasses, a high collar and chain earings, a slight smile on her face. The name Celestia D. Crawford neatly printed under her name. The pages neatly fold back, blown by the wind to reveal in the back a neatly pressed rose and a picture of the red haired girl, her glasses off to reveal a fake left eye, the golden orb a strange contrast, hugging her are two boys, each smiling one with solid white hair, a perfectly shaped face, his eyes closed, the other an egyptian boy with is eyes closed and well tanned skin, all three of them smiling and the words neatly scrawled under the portrait, 'Best friends for life'. Next to the yearbook lays a small wedding ring, open in it's velvet case and a boquet of roses. 


	28. Epilogue

Authoress Notes: Okay since the question was asked who did she marry I'm just going to do this one last chapter which details the events of the wedding. Also shameless plug but I've got a new fic, 'Famous Monster' it's a Bakura centered fic, but it's also an Alternate universe so he's not a heartless bastard... He's an assasin...  
________________________________________________________________________  
Danielle fidgetted nervously with her dress as she stood there waiting. The music played for the bridesmaids, as the few walked up to the altar, Serenity, Tea, Isis, and Mai, the maid of Honnor being one of her best friends, Heather, who had come all the way from America for this event. Despite what her father had planned it was going to be a small wedding, the few people invited were the ones who knew about the eye. She didn't want to have to wear sunglasses at her wedding now did she? She looked to Pegasus, who nodded and sent her the silent thought of 'Calm down Danielle, everything going to be just fine.' She nodded slightly and smiled, she should be happy shouldn't she? this was her wedding day after all. But the looming feeling that things weren't over for her and her father, and now her husband, remained heavy on her mind. ''Don't be so paranoid.'' She told herself silently and smiled again. She looked up the isle, Malik was figiting with his tie, and she couldn't help but laugh, apparently the egyptian wasn't used to formal events. Silently she wondered what it had been like if it had been him that proposed to her. Seto frowned at the other teens actions and she laughed, her father had been relived that she wasn't marrying his archrival. Yugi shot a glare at Seto which quickly told him 'Smile or Yami's going to kill you at the reception.' She smiled more, her best friends in the world, all of them goofing off, and she was certain Heather was going to jump anyone in the crowd to catch the boquet. The man she had her eye on? Seto Kaiba of course. Mokuba walked down the isle carrying the two golden rings and the music from the organ started. "Dad, it's time!" She called to her father who smiled as he took her hands. "I never thought I'd see the day, my little girl, in a wedding dress, with babys breath in her hair." She laughed slightly as he brushed a stray strand of red hair out of her face for her. Her hair fixed elegantly she looked like a princess with the puffed white sleeves, the pearls the made the designs on her flowing gown. She became nervous, wondering if she was ready, but quickly dismised the thought white high heels stepping over Sakura petals as everyone stood. Hinoto smiled at her from her seat, her two assistants standing next to her, their eyes seeming as blind as hers. No one said anything about the eye and she was relived. Finally she stood there waiting "Who give this young woman to be married?" The preacher asked and Pegasus stepped back. "I do." He smiled at her and then took his seat. Ryou smiled at her as their eyes met, their fingers anxiously holding the rings as they exchanged their vows, their gazes never leaving eachothers. Finally the big moment came, as Ryou slipped the ring onto her finger and smiled lovingly. "I do." With this said there was nothing left, "Then by the power invested in me, I pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride." Their lips met as she wrapped her arms around his neck smiling into his kiss. They looked to the rest of them, tears in their eyes of happiness of course and then began to walk out of the church.   
Blind to where she was tossing it she flung the boquet behind her only to turn around with the rest of the men to find that there was a rather large cat fight, resulting in Heather attempting to rip Mai's head off for the boquet. In the end Heather ran up to Seto the boquet in her hands and screamed "COME ON SETO HONEY WE'RE GOING TO VEGAS!" Seto shot all of them a look that said one word "Help." Danielle and Ryou exchanged glances and smiled at eachother at this before she found herself being carried out to the car that would take them to the reception their lips locked never leaving except to breath. Her life was finally becoming better, no her life was finally perfect, she had everything she could ever want plus more.  
_________________________________________________________________  
That last but was a tad bit funny, come on you knew I was bringing Heather into the deal one way or another! Anywyas, thank you to my loyal reveiwers, even if this story did cause you to hate one of your favorite characters. (Caterfree you know what I mean, and If you don't want that Yami Bakura plushie give it to me!) You stuck to this fic and got me the most reviews since Yugi Motou's House of Insanity. ^_^ I love you guys...in a non-sexual way of course....^_^; Anways as for my new fic, please reveiw it as well, I think it's alot better than this one but it's just me. 


	29. Act III Breaking the Habbit

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! So please don't sue me.  
Authoress Notes: The unknown continuation to My Family Heirlooms fic. Enjoy. Set about a year after the ending of the actual story (Not my flashforwards that told you what happened and the whole happy lovey dovey ending. Yes it is titled after the songs in Linkin Park's Meteora. And I'm also thinking of making this a possible X Crossover. And yes Bakrua went from Calling Danielle Koibito to Yadounshi (My property or My Possesion.) I'll include song lyrics at the end of each chapter.  
________________________________________________________________  
Chapter 1:Lying from you  
A sharp blade found it's way over her skin as she gently applied pressure as she smiled to herself when a thin line of crimson fluid coated the milky white of her skin. She smile serenely to herself, almost twisted as thick red hair covered her face and a glint of gold sillouetted by the moonlight. How long had it been since that night? Since the week that everything had been taken from her and some...new gifts...had been bestowed upon her forcefully?  
___________________________________________________________________  
Ryou Bakura frowned to himself as he looked at the watch the graced his wrist, partically covered by the blue jean jacket. "Well either one of them should be here by now." He remarked as he sat down on one of the benches in the park near the fountain. "Ryou!" He looked up to see a thin form running in his direction. A pair of blue framed glasses framed a single green eye, strands of red hair covering the other side of the glasses and a gold fake eye. Pale skin, dressed in a black zip up short sleeved shirt and a pair of blue jean pants. "About time." He remarked sighing "I was getting worried." She frowned "You don't have to be so concerned about me all the time Ryou." She said with a slight frown. "It's not your fault." She muttered in a soft tone. The same soft voice that made him relize that he wasn't just suposed to love her, he was suposed to protect her as well. He sighed and gently bent to meet her lips. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Shield your eyes Mokuba you don't need to see this." Came a slightly amused voice as they left their position and blushed slightly. Seto Kaiba placing a hand mockingly in front of his brothers face and Malik Ishtar Who crossed his arms and mockingly shook a finger at the two. "Yep that's definately PG-13 Material, you two ought to be ashamed of yourselves." He chuckled. "You guys." Ryou rubbed a hand on the back of his neck. "Yeah sure Ryou we know you can't resist liplocking her once in a while." Danielle couldn't help but chuckle at this remark as Ryou's face turned beet red. "SHUT UP!" He remarked jokingly chasing the blonde haired egyptian around the fountain.   
Danielle sighed secretly wondering why there was no questioning on the bandage on her arm. She desprately wanted to stop hurting herself like this. But Bakura had left her with the desire to hurt herself, and her innocent relationship with Ryou didn't really help in her feelings about her life.  
________________________________________________________________  
Pegasus looked towards his younger sister and frowned slightly.   
"Your telling what?" She frowned slightly and sighed.  
___________________________________________________________________  
Weak. Worthless. Submissive. Beautiful. All these words summed up Bakura's opinion of the teenager whom he watched sliently from the tree just above the fountain. His former Hikari was chasing Malik around the fountain. Seto Kaiba, and his younger brother were laughing at the events that unfolded. But the one he took special intrest in was a teenager with red hair. One half covering her right eye along with the right lens of her glasses. The other eye was green what he remembered as innocent was now a tarnished shade of green, broken, and being forced to mature far too soon. Much like his own eyes. He snickered at the thought. She smiled weakly, forced, 'Something else on your mind Yadounshi?' He snickered as she looked up and he made himself scarce. She had masted the eye already. It had barely been a year. "I'm impressed with you Yadounshi."  
_______________________________________________________________  
Danielle quickly shook the thought out of her mind. But they eye had clearly picked up that thought. "Yadounshi..." She muttered quietly. Seto looked over to the red haired Crawford girl "What did you say Danielle?" Mokuba looked at her with the same concern "Yeah, are you alright?" She shook her head. "I must be hearing things." She remarked silently. Seto sighed and the eye activated itself again 'There's something wrong with her again. Don't let this get started again God she's been through enough.' She sighed "I'm fine Seto really." He looked to her with eyes wide. "You should warn me next time you decide to look into my thoughts."  
_______________________________________________________________  
She is cold. She is detatched. She is suicidal. She is slightly Morbid at times. She is the same person whom my wife almost died giving birth to. She is broken. She is angry. She is slowly losing her grip on reality. And as I feared, the eye is not helping things.  
Pegasus sighed softly as he walked along the streets of Domino frowning. "Please let her stay out of what I'm about to get into though." He softly said to himself.  
________________________________________________________________  
When I pretend  
Everything is what I want it to be  
I look exactly like what you had always   
wanted to see  
when I pretend   
I can forget about the Criminal I Am  
Stealing second after second just cause  
I know I can  
But I can't pretend tis the way it will stay   
I'm just trying to bend the truth  
I can't pretend I'm who you want me to be   
So I'm  
Lying my way from you  
[No/No turning back now]  
I wanna be pushed aside   
so let me go  
[No/No turning back now]  
Let me take back my life  
I'd rather be all alone  
[no turning back now]  
Anywhere on my own  
'cause I can see  
the very worse part of you  
is me  
I remember what tehy taught me  
Remember condesending talk  
of who I ought to be  
Remember listening to all of that  
and this again  
So ipretend up a person who was fitting in  
and now you think this person  
really is me and I'm  
[Trying to bend the truth]  
But the more UI push   
the more I'm pulling away  
'Cause I'm  
Lying my way from you  
This isn't what I wanted to be  
I never thought that what I said   
would have you running from me  
Like this  
The very worst part of you  
The very worse part of you  
Is me.  
Well there you have it. Reveiw and I'll post another chapter. And Yes Bakura will have a major part in this story. And It won't make some of my reveiws want to hate him yet again. (I've still got the plushie though so it's safe.)  
Bakura: If I'm not a heartless bastard then what am I?  
Danielle:*Appears out of nowhere with a script.* Someone who is attempting 'toughen me up' Unfortumately this can only end with the lyrics to the song 'Numb' in mind.   
Bakura:0_o; 


	30. Bakura's Return

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-OH! So please don't sue me.  
Authoress Notes: Alright I need some reveiws. I'm trying to break free of writters block with this so I can continue house of Insanity and some other fics.  
____________________________________________________________________  
Chapter 2:Somewhere I belong  
Ryou surveyed teh soft green eyes. Tarnished innocence filled with worry and fear. He frowned and gently clasped her hands as they walked down the streets. They were suposed to meet with Yugi, Joey, and Tristan at the arcade because Tea and Mai still had harsh feelings towards Danielle from the previous year. "Hey you guys!" Yugi called cheerfully running up to them dressed in a black turtleneck with a grey vest over it and blue jeans. "Hi Yugi." They all replied. Danielle frowned still and Ryou felt himself slowly getting worried. He looked to his lover and sighed "Is somethign wrong Koi?" She shook herself out of the trance like state at this and sighed. "No sorry. I guess it's just because it's getting so close to when everything started to go wrong for me." She said silently and faked a smile. He could tell it was fake and he sighed. "No that's not it." He softly whispered as she walked towards the rest of the group.  
_________________________________________________________________  
Pegasus sighed as he sat down on the couch. So now that he had actually stood up to his sister he would have to take her place in this whole end of the world thing right? "Just my luck and chances are she'd going to find herself envolved in one way or another."  
_________________________________________________________________  
Malik didn't credit himself with being the brightest of the group. But somehow he knew something was wrong with Danielle the red head just seemed so incredibly out of it. Normally she would have been laughing her but off at just about everything he and Ryou said to eachother. He apporached her at the table she had choosen to sit at and sighed "Danielle I know it's going to sound like I'm trying to dig my way into you personal life but, is something wrong?" She sighed softly. "Not really I just..." She didn't finish her sentance but simply closed her eyes. "Yadounshi..." His eyes widened "What? Danielle what are you talking about?"  
_________________________________________________________________  
Bakura smirked to himself. He had done a fair job of throwing her off guard. "Yadounshi is afraid. I'm highly amused. Did she honestly thing she had gotten rid of me?" He asked himself as he sat at the top of one of the many buildings in the city the looked down into the windows of the aracade. "This time I'll have you. No matter what."   
_______________________________________________________________  
"I know something is wrong with you."   
"Nothings wrong."  
"Your Lying. You never were good at it."  
"I don't care."  
"Are you?"   
"NO! Ryou how many times do I have to tell you!"   
She gently kissed his cheek and walked into her house closing the door quietly behind her. He sighed and turned to walk away. Anyone would be worried about her acting like this wouldn't they? Maybe he was just in paraniod boyfriend mode today.  
_______________________________________________________________  
"Dad?" She looked around the house to find it completely empty. "Anybody home?" She looked around the living room finding no one was there and she sighed. "Guess he's not back from Hinoto's yet." She told herself softly. Her worries about her father had yet to leave her. Fears of finding him dead from anything would surely be her downfall. She soflty slipped on the pair of slippers that waited at the end of the hallway and walked up to her room. Sitting down on the bed she turned up the stereo that sat beside her bed. Blasting Linkin Park she softly rummaged through her drawer and pulling out a knife. She undid the bandage on her arm and gently pressed the blade down the her pale skin. "I'm sorry." She muttered softly as she felt tears brimming. Softly falling and stinging the wound that was slowly releasing a crimson fluid, along with everything she was keeping hidden. 'Did i really hear Bakrua talking? Maybe the eye is just playing tricks. He's dead. Or at least I think he is. I hope he is.' She sighed as the knife dropped and she stretched to get it over the bed. "Fuck." She muttered not finding anything else to say. She sighed as she remembered what that monster had done to her. She could never be what Ryou and the others wanted her to be. She was bending the truth as far as it would go and frankly she wished they would leave her alone most of the time. She softly lay her head down on the soft silk of her bed sheets and pillow cases and hugged the soft stuffed rabbit. What would they say if they found out that thse still slept with a stuffed animal? Probably nothing because they knew she had problems and half the time she felt more like they were protecting her instead of being her friends.  
_______________________________________________________________  
"So this is the elusive Mr. Crawfords daughter." Yuuto smirked to himself as he watched her in secret from the roof of the house next to thiers. "She's pretty I can say that. Intriguing ,yes, But innocnent. Well anyone can see teh answer to that." He placed a hand on his chin and then looked around to see if anyone was watching. He then jumped down from the roof.  
_______________________________________________________________  
"Ryou. So how did everything go today. Have fun?" Ryou'd father chuckled as he sat on the sofa. "You know maybe you should take her on a real date sometime soon." He remarked and Ryou frowned. "I guess everything went fine...She seems like somethings not right. I'm worried. And afraid the I'll walk into her room one day and find her dead from something." He sighed "Suicide." Ryou's father frowned. "You have reason to worry if all teh things you told me about her are true.  
_______________________________________________________________  
Pegasus had never quite been so confused. So he was suposed to help bring about the end of the world? He didn't want that though so how could he truly do it? Yuuto Kigai appeared before him a slight smirk on his pale face. "Where have you been?" He asked, not particularly liking the blonde haired Dragon. "Just checking up on someone for you." He said cheerfully and "And suddenly I'm seeing Yami Bakura before me once more. If you lay one finger on my daughter I'll kill you." He promptly informed the blonde male. Who chuckled and raised his hands. "You can trust me." Pegasus sighed "Somehow that doesn't help ANYTHING." He remarked walking off.  
_________________________________________________________________  
She frowned as she looked around. Everything was silent an old shrine appeared before her. "What...Is...this?" She looked around catching sight of a thin young man with sandy brown hair falling over his shoulders. Ryou suddenly came to mind. "Who are you?" She asked the man who sighed green eyes tarnished like hers. "Kakyo." She smiled slightly seeing a bit of herself in him. "And you are?" He asked in a quiet tone. "Celestia." She said softly herself taking a step forewards relizing she was barefoot. "But everyone calls me Danielle." Suddenly she found herself being jerked foreward. Out of the Dream. Kakyo's eyes widened. 'She came here, but someone...how can they have that strong of a control over her?'  
________________________________________________________________  
THe light nearly blinded her. She must be seeing things. Bakura was above her. His hands gripping her wrists stradling her waist. "Time to wake up Yadounshi. Your Koibito has come back." He whispered in her ears and her eyes widened. "Permanently." He smirked.  
She was screaming.  
This was a dream.  
This had to be a dream.  
This wasn't a dream.  
'Daddy...Help...Please...'  
_______________________________________________________________  
When this began  
I had nothing to say  
and I'd get lost in the nothingness inside of me  
I was confused  
And I let it all out to find  
that I'm not the only person with these things in mind  
Inside of me  
But all the vacancy the words revealed   
is the only thing that I've got left to feel   
Nothing to lose  
Just stuck/hollow and alone  
and the fault is my own  
and the fault is my own  
I want to heal  
i want to feel  
waht I thought was never real  
I want to let go of the pain I've held so long  
Erease all the pain till it's gone  
I want to heal  
I want to feel   
Like I'm close to something real  
I want to find something I've wanted all along  
Somewhere I belong  
And I've got nothing to say.  
I can't belive I didn't fall right down on my face  
[I was confused]  
Looking everywhere only to find that it'd   
not the way I had imagined it all in my mind  
So what am I  
What do I but negativity  
'Cause I can't justify teh way everyone was looking at me  
Nothing to lose  
Nothing to gain/ Hollow and alone  
And the fault is my own  
The fault is my own.  
I will never know myself until I do this on my own  
And I will never feel   
anything else until these wounds are healed  
I will never be   
anything til I break away from me  
And I will Break away  
I will find myself today.  
I want to heel  
I want to geel Like I'm   
somewhere I belong. 


	31. Explaination for her Punishment

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! So please don't sue me.  
_________________________________________________________________  
Chapter 3:More than meets the Eye  
She felt like she was about to scream. She felt like she should be screaming but nothing came out. How was he here? How? Did someone up there dislike her so much that she was to be punished with his return? Her eyes grew wide as he eyed her like a buffet had just been laid before him. He softly whispered into her ear "What's wrong Yadounshi?" His voice was smooth and full of what she could only describe as Lust. "Didn't you miss me?" His lips claimed hers and he forced his way into her mouth as he had done once before. The last time she had bitten him but the only thing that had lead to was pain. He released his hold and she fell to the bed breathless.   
"What are you doing here? How can you be..." He finished for her "Alive." He smirked slightly "Yadounshi it's quite simple. You see Once the ring was destroyed I was free to take a portion of Ryou's body and make it my own." He snickered as he nuzzled her hair. "But there's a catch." He said his voice purring with desire, "Someone had to die in order for me to live." Her eyes widened who had he chosen, not Ryou there had to be some catch to using him as a scapegoat..."No." She felt the tears whell up in her eyes.  
"That's right, your such a smart little kitten." He snickered gently nipping at her neck as she fell limp. "So If you don't agree to my terms I won't trick fate once again and cause your Precious Father to die of 'Mysterious Circumstances'." He laughed. A laugh so truely evil it made her blood boil with anger. She wanted him dead so badly but she was certain he would Take her father with him should she kill him.   
_________________________________________________________________  
Yuuto eyed the gaint computer where Satsuki(sp?) sat scanning all files possible. "Why are we doing this again Yuuto?" Satsuki asked sounding slightly unamused as Beast lowered her down and the wires removed themselves. "Because I want to know exactly why our dear friend Pegasus is so protective of his little girl."   
"Maybe because he's a father who had to raise a child alone because her mother died." Yuuto frowned Satsuki normally found it fun to poke into other peoples private lives. "Why are you so detirmined to ruin my fun? I just think there's something intriguing about the girl." Satsuki frowned as she stepped down. "According to BEAST we're digging ourself into a hole we don't belong in by digging into ANY of the Crawfords History."  
_________________________________________________________________  
"I don't want to do this. Danielle will get caught up in it. I'm sure of it." Pegasus softly muttered to himself as he sat in his Limo. He sighed and tried to keep his mind off his envolvement in the end of the world. "Nothing can ever be normal for us." He sighed to himself once more. "Can it Danielle?" He looked at the picture of himself and the small girl who was now a tarnished teenager who had serious problems." He sighed "But then again there was more to Cecilia than meets the eye as well." He sighed.   
________________________________________________________________  
Yugi sighed slightly as he looked out the window at the passing cars shuffling his deck. Yami sat on the bed reading a magazine and he sighed. "Yami?"  
"Hmn?"  
"Did Danielle seem a little bit ya know..." Yami finished "Out of it?" Yugi nodded "Danielle takes spells like that, it's just in her nature." Yami commented. He was probably right considering she had a tendancy to zone out just about any time possible.   
_________________________________________________________________  
*FLASHBACK*  
She sat there. Waiting, watching the clock. How long were they going to keep her locked up? She wanted to go back to her daddy. She hated these people. They thought of her like her mommy did, she was some creature who cause her to have nightmares. Stupid. Daddy didn't think that, Daddy wanted her around, he though her drawings were pretty, everyone else thought they meant she had issues as she had heard some of the other children say. The teachers were afraid of her, because she drew strange pictures. For a five year old that wasn't normal. They were all stupid. They all didn't deserve to live. All she needed was her daddy. She loved him more than anything. So she sat there watching the clock. Watching the hands slowly move. Counting the hours until she could see her Daddy Again. She loved her Daddy. Her mommy didn't love her though.  
__________________________________________________________________  
Note: The last part was pretty much Little Danielle's point of Veiw. She seemed normal from her fathers point of view but Cecilia, and everyone else thought she was weird. She's going to end up seeming like Samara from The Ring except instead of Hating her father she hates her mother and that explains the nightmares. Her drawings scare the children away except not as much as her presonality. I have plans for her to actually cause injury to either Cecilia or one of the students. THe Intreveiw is pretty much going to be strait out of the ring though. 


	32. Welcome to Hell

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! SO please don't sue me.  
Authors Notes: I've decided instead of flashbacks that most of the stuff will be Danielles Medical records with Satsuki watching them though BEAST.  
__________________________________________________________________  
Chapter 4:Welcome to Hell  
Satsuki frowned slightly. According to the medical records there had never been a case like that of Celestia Danielle Crawford before. She frowned as she instructed her love to show her the "Tapes" Of the girls medical records. SHe knew somehow that she shouldn't be sticking her nose into Pegasus's business but, she herself was curious about the Crawford girl. It was intresting, how on the observation tapes, she never slept. For 48 hours she never slept.  
_______________________________________________________________  
Danielle was close to tears, she wanted to be anywhere but where she was. It was late, and she was wide awake because Bakura was lying beside her, his arms around her waist after raping her once again he had decided that he was tired. And that Pegasus would die if he said anything about it if he walked in. She sighed softly and his grip tightend as he muttered something "Don't get any Ideals on Leaving Yadounshi you do what I want when I want and I want you here now." She frowned and closed her eyes. Not to sleep. She never slept. Only lay in bed with her eyes closed for hours. Listening to the sounds of the outside world. Just like when she was a child. She thought she would be able to return to normal, after the incident last year, the nightmares had stopped. BUt now she endured the creatures of her dreams torment just for closing her eyes.   
_________________________________________________________________  
Pegasus sighed as he dropped his coat and keys to the floor. It had been a long day,and the news of his new "Part" in this whole thing hadn't exactly helped. He looked around all the lights were off however two outlines could be determined because of the moonlight. THe lights flipped on,his eyes widened at the site before him. How did he? Come Back? Did fate have it out for his daughter? What had he done to her?  
________________________________________________________________  
She had never felt more degraded, she was dressed in black, a black silk shirt and Leather pants, tight everywhere but her waist so she could breath. A thick leather collar hung around her neck, attached to that collar was a chain, and holding the chair was Bakura. Bakura smirked as her father entered the room and placed his hand on the small of her back. Snickering, SHe hated that sound, she had heard it to many times from him. "Pegasus, how nice of you to join us." He smirked as he pulled her close, too close for her comfort and close enough to leave her father looking incredibly pissed off.   
"Bastard." He said probably the only thing he could think of, "Get your hands off of her!" He yelled, looking as though he was about to charge at Bakura with every ounce of his power. Bakura chuckled as he released his hold on her and shoved her to the floor only to yank to collar and leave her gasping for breath. "You see Pegasus I'm afraid I can't let her go. She is, well Yadounshi, why don't you explain it to your loving father." He smirked and Pegasus's eyes widened.   
"Do you think you have a right to call her that!? She isn't your plaything, you don't have any use in calling her your possesion!" He yelled and ran at Bakura. The white haired spirit only tightened his hold on Danielle's chain, and grasped Pegasus's wrist tightly, and evil chuckle emerging from his lips as he smirked. "But you see dear Pegasus I do. For as long as you are living she is mine to do with as I please." He smirked and the twisted Pegasus's wrist until he heard a satisfying snap.  
_________________________________________________________________  
The fact that he had just broken his wrist didn't really matter to Pegasus. He wanted to know just what the hell was going on! What was that demon doing back? How? WHat? When? Where? Why? Most of all what had he done to his daughter in the time he had been gone. "WHat do you mean?" The Demon spoke, his voice slightly intoxicating as he pulled the girl further off the floor by the thick chain which was latched to a collar around her neck. "It's so easy to trick fate did you know that dear Pegasus? As long as I get what I want, you get to live, however, if for some reason Yadounshi, or YOU for that matter disobey me, I will make sure you are both punished in any matter I see fit." He smirked and Pegasus's eyes widened, He pushed himself off the floor and tried his best to keep the same demenor he had during the duelist kingdom. "Pegasus you might have wanted to stay down." Bakura instructed, using his foot to knock Pegasus off his feet. "Monster." Danielle had finally worked up the courage to speak, and Pegasus feared for her now more than ever after that remark.   
"Yadounshi, I'm flattered, Not that it really matters what you think of me now does it?" He remarked the last words filled with venom as he pushed her to the floor beside Pegasus. Then Stradled her hip, pinning her hands of her head and pressing his lips to hers in a rough kiss. Pegasus felt every ounce of color in his body drain as he watched his daughter stuggle. "No Bakura Please!! Don't..." She shook her head trying to get him off of her. It wasn't working. And the only thing Pegasus could do was watch.  
__________________________________________________________________   
SHe wasn't quite as submissive as he would have liked. But he would change that. He laughed to himself as he looked to Pegasus. His eyes wide as though he couldn't beleive what was happening. Perhaps this would be more entertaining than he thought it would be. He smirked as he fooled with the buttons on the smilk shirt and both their eyes widened with fear.   
________________________________________________________________  
She shook her head. This wasn't happening, this wasn't happening. She wasn't here, being raped in front of her own father. She felt her hands tremble, as he leaned forward, and whispered into her ear. "Yadounshi, trust me you'll enjoy this. Just give in, it will help you make it a lot less painful." She felt absolutely nothing, she was certain he had gotten most of her clothes off. Just as she relized what he was about to do the door opened.  
______________________________________________________________  
Yami burst through the door. Followed by Yami Malik, both their eyes widened at the sight they saw. Pegasus seemingly unconcious Against the wall. 'More like stunned.' Yami Malik thought to himself as he quickly noticed what the amber eyed man was being forced to watch. He had of course somehow been chained to the wall and on the floor, was Bakura, on top of Danielle, both not wearing anything. The green-eyed girl's eyes full of fear, but slightly glazed over her wrists pinned above her head. Bakura stood up, a smile on his face, "Pharoah, how nice of you to join us." He snickered leaning against the wall. More specifically against Pegasus, the older man suddenly snapped back to life.   
"Tomb Robber! What are you doing here?" Yami inquired his rage slowly building.  
"YOUR SUPOSED TO BE DEAD BASTARD!" The only thing Yami Malik could think about before charging the tomb robber. He didn't move only smirked as the Rod took it's dagger form. Suddenly something stopped him, Danielle's quivering form grasped his legs tightly. "Please stop, He'll move, Stop, Don't hurt him!" She sobbed and Yami Malik froze. Bakura however stepped forward and made his clothes reappear. "You make for quiet a nice Shield Yadounshi. I'll reward you for this later." He smirked as he kicked the girl harshly and she fell down in pain. "As for your little stunt Yami Malik, Quite amusing, you never were one to take others live into consideration. If you had killed Pegasus you would have killed my one way of controling her." He gestured to Danielle. "Not to mention, killing my way of staying in this would." Pegasus shot him a nastly look muttering something under his breath. "Bastard, Go to Hell."  
__________________________________________________________________  
*FLASHBACK*  
Cecilia Crawford lead the girl towards the bathroom of the small studio appartment, she and Pegasus had run off to. The Child was more trouble than she was worth. At the age of five, when most parents throught the worst was over, she had only managed to make her life a living hell. Those stupid drawings, the nightmares. Pegasus had come up with excuses for everyone of them. HOW COULD HE!? How could he love the stupid brat more than her? SHe had Given BIRTH to the stupid brat for crying out loud! At much to young of an age at that! "Mommy where are we going?" She looked down at the child. Red hair, glasses, and green eyes, on form of pale skin. The only thing she could be was a demon. No one held that kind of look in their eyes, that innocent look, yet slightly corrupted. She knew there was something wrong when it had been announced that she was pregnant, but she had wanted a child at the time. "It's Bath time Sweetie." She said in her best caring voice as she lead the child into the bathroom and began running the water. Tonight, the tub refused to fill up as fast as it normally did. Fine, let her linger a little bit. Just as she though this the water stopped. She frowned. It would have to be deep enough. She wanted it overflowing from the tub but it didn't look like she was going to get that. She quickly grabbed the child. Covering her mouth as she struggled to escape her mothers grip. Her hands clasped the childs pale neck as she shoved her under the water the child struggling attempting to come up and screaming should she managed to reach the surface.   
__________________________________________________________________  
*STILL IN FLASHBACK*  
Pegasus walked towards the bathroom. It had been a bad day and hewanted to take a shower,or a bubble bath, yeah that'd be nice. The sound of water spashing, hinted that Danielle was probably in there now, but the scream told him to go check. He ran into the bathroom only to find one of the scenes only seen in his nightmares. Cecilia had never looked more insane as she held the child under. Danielle's red hair floating up to the surface as the five year old struggled to come up for air. "CECILIA WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" He ran over and shoved his lover away from the water. Cecilia looked stunned as he lifted the small girl from the water. Coughing up a lung full of water her hands shaking. The water was ice cold, she was going to get sick, Why did Cecilia even think about doing this.   
"Cecilia What's gotten into you?" He asked glaring at the girl, her hair slightly soaked, and her eyes wide.   
"WHat do you Mean what's gotten into me!? How dare you defend that...that..." She was clearly searching for a word to describe their daughter. "DEMON!?"   
Pegasus frowned. "Those drawings, she's so quiet!, She's driving me insane, You can't tell me you haven't had the nightmares too! PEGASUS! SHE NEED TO BE DESTROYED!" The childs sobs were heard from under the towel as Pegasus felt her pull closer to him. "Cecilia! In case you haven't forgotten your sick! Just because she's a little creative and you frequently have fever dreams doesn't mean that your child is spawn of Satan! I thought you wanted a child!?"   
"I DID!"  
"THEN WHY ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL HER!?"  
"Because she's making me miserable! Because she's a freak!"   
Pegasus felt his hand go upward and there was a sharp gasp from Cecilia as she fell to the floor once again, a red mark on her face in the shape of his hand. He softly spoke to the child as he walked out of the bathroom. "Come on Danielle. Let's got you dried off and in some warm clothes before you get sick." Cecilia lowered herself further down onto the floor softly crying. It was offical, he had picked the child over her. Well that was just fine with her! Fuck them! fuck them both! If he wants to be incest that's fine with her because she was sure now that he'd rather spend his time in bed with the brat!  
___________________________________________________________________  
Ayane:...  
Heather: Damn, Cecilia's a Bitch.  
Danielle: Thank you for stating that Heather.   
Ayane: I hope there aren't any Cecilia obcesses out there because otherwise...  
Heather: Your screwed.  
Ayane: DO you have to finish my sentences?  
Heather: Yes.  
Danielle: Anyways, while the author is arguing with the muse, Please Read and Reveiw. A message from the only sane insanity sprite. 


	33. Running from fear

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
Hotaruchan- Yeah I seem to be making alot of people look at characters in a diffrent light with this story. Most people have found themselves hating Bakura in a way, and seeing Pegasus as more than just an evil bastard. And of course...See reveiw under yours for another changed opinion. And this is going to be a bit shorter than the other chapters. __________________________________________________________________  
Yami slowly felt the rage bubbling up, Yugi from his soulroom felt it as well. Why the Hell did this always have to happen to her? And Pegasus? They had to do something, but there was to much risk envolved. Yami Malik tossed Danielle his cloak since she seemed as though she could barely move and couldn't get dressed without a threat. Yami stepped in her direction only to be stopped by Bakura. "Now, now Pharoah, it's not nice to touch other people's stuff without their premission." He snickered mockingly. "Don't hurt her Bakura." Bakura snickered did he honestly think that telling him that would stop him? "Oh, and I supose I should be afraid of that? Pharoah, I'm disappointed. Your losing your touch."  
________________________________________________________________  
"Hello Ishtar residence, Malik Speaking."   
"Malik...It's Ryou." The bleach blonde egyptian frowned at the tone in Ryou's voice.   
"What is it?"  
"Nothing, I just needed someone to talk to..." Malik sighed.   
"About...her?"  
"uh-huh...I'm worried. She's been distant, to everyone, haven't you noticed?"  
Malik sighed. "Ryou... Maybe her happiness wasn't meant to be. The drugs won't last forever. After a while they start to lose their effect." He heard Ryou sigh.   
"I see her, in my dreams...putting a gun to her head, and pulling the trigger."  
"Nah." Malik tried to make Ryou lighten up "She'd leave a pretty little corpse, maybe slit her wrist and down one to many pain killers but NOT a gun."   
"Malik...This isn't a laughing matter."  
"Well call her then Your her boyfriend...you have a right to be concerned." He remarked letting the last part drop slightly. Ryou knew that Malik wanted himself to be the one who had a chance with her. When she had first transfered it had been one big love triangle... He loved her, Seto Loved her, Malik loved her, and she was confused as to her feelings for Bakura, and taking care of her father.  
"I will. Right now."  
_________________________________________________________________  
Bakura and Yami were having a staredown. Yami Malik and Pegasus watched almost helpless. She however felt miserable, laying there afraid to move. Afraid of what he might do. "So Pharoah are you going to attack or are you just going to stand there stunned?" He snickered pulling out a pocket knife. Just as he said this the phone ran. The soft ring, somehow she felt, that on the other end would be her death. SHe HOPED it was her end. Bakura sneered at her and ushed a kick into her ribs "What are you waiting for Dorei? (Think I spelled it right. Basically Slave.) Get it." She obeyed slowly rising to her feet. Blood running down her legs, he had been a bit to rough this time...Wrapped in Yami Malik's cloak. Her shaking fingers grasped the reciever. Her voice breaking. "H-h-he-hello?" Her heart stopped at the sound on the other end. "Danielle?.." SHe felt everything stop short. "..Ryou...No..." The phone dropped and she felt like she was being pulled into the darkness.   
"Danielle?" No answer.  
"Danielle? Is everything all right?" The reciever dropped. And she did the first thing she could think of. She ran. Fast.  
__________________________________________________________________  
Bakura walked into the hallway to find the receiver on the floor. Danielle gone..."Damn, Playing stubborn are we Yadounshi?" He smirked as he picked it up. "Hello?" He smirked at the stunned sound of his former other half's voice, gasp. "I'm sorry Yadounshi can't come to the phone right now...Call back later and I might consider letting her talk."  
_______________________________________________________________  
Yuuto watched the girl run from above. The rain wasn't exactly doing anything for his hair, but the scene at the Crawford house was something he couldn't resist watching. "Well Well...Little Celestia...When it rains it pours. Don't you agree Satsuki?" The teen frowned as she watched beside him. "You find this amusing don't you?"  
"Indeed. She is confused..and broken...what could be more amusing. Our new head is like a rat in one of those mazes is he not?"  
"Why does she not just kill that boy and get it over with? There's nothing wrong with taking human life. Is there?"  
"They can always be replaced."  
_________________________________________________________________  
"She worked so hard to give you what you wanted and you did that to her!? You crazier than I thought!"  
"My wife...was not suposed to have a child."  
______________________________________________________________  
Evil CLiffy! Ryou's going to be suspisous, Bakura's gonna be pissed. THree guesses as to who teh conversation before this went on between. 


	34. Lies

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
Authoress Notes: Hotaruchan could you ask your muse to teach me to throw those knifes? Having a little trouble keeping a certain Yami in line... Yeah I'm morbid without meaning it sometimes. Malik was trying to cheer Ryou up but well...it's Malik ya know. Anyways, she'll find herself in the company of someone a little bit more friendly, well at least for now he is.  
__________________________________________________________________  
Ryou felt his heart drop as he let the reciever drop. He quickly hit Maliks number on the speed dial and listened. "Ishtar Residence?"   
"Malik?" There was a worried tone in his voice it was slowly cracking.   
"Ryou? What's wrong?" He nearly screamed, Ryou seemed on the verge of tears and barely audible as he spoke.   
"My...My, Yami...He, picked up the phone at Danielle's house...he might have..."Malik suddenly snapped.  
"SO that's why Yami went out!" He felt everything slowly going red. He thought he had gotten rid of that bastard last year. "Ryou we're going to pay the Crawford's a little visit."  
_________________________________________________________________  
Yami had run out, after Bakura, who had gone after Danielle as Yami Malik did his best at undoing the chains that bound Pegasus to his place on the wall. The stunned CEO dropped limply to the floor and he winced at the thud. Just as he prepared to try and lift him three forms burst through the door. Seto, whom they had apparently told what was going on, looked like he was ready to raise hell. Ryou, looked around frantically to find only two occupants of the house. Neither the one he wanted to see. Malik stopped short of hitting the nearby coffee table. Yami Malik frowned and crossed his arms, "It's about Goddamn time! How long does it take for your to get the hint across that's somethings fucking wrong Malik!? BAKA!" Malik shot an indigant glare at his Yami. "Maybe if you actually told me something was wrong and didn't just hint at it I'd have been here in time to kick Bakura ass!"   
Seto frowned, "Where are they anyways?"  
"Danielle ran away after Ryou called, Bakura finished off with Ryou and ran after her, Yami ran after Bakura and told me to see if I could get Pegasus down and out of his little trance."  
Seto frowned studying the almost deathly pale Industrial Illusions Chairman, "What happened to him?!"   
Yami Malik frowned as he lay Pegasus down on the sofa and looked seriously at the brown haired Kaiba. "What would you do if you saw your own daughter being raped in front of you and coldn't do anything?"  
_________________________________________________________________  
Fuma frowned as he walked home in the rain. The umbrella sheltering him or at least his face. Lightning struck and the only thing he wanted to do at the moment was get home.   
_________________________________________________________________  
The rain coated her glasses, and stung her body like a thousand daggers. Yami Maliks cloak helped a little more than it would if she had ran out like she was. Her thoughts were muddled, there must have been a crowd somewhere near here. How far had she made it? She felt herself run into something solid a pair of hands clasp her shoulders to steady her. What is she hadn't made it that far? What if the person holding her was Bakura, she would be punished. She looked, a tall thin teenager older than her with black hair and ruby colored eyes smiled back at her. "What's someone like you doing out on a night like this so under dressed?" She froze. "Well never mind must be lost or something. Follow me."  
________________________________________________________________  
Fuma frowned as the girl followed behind him. He couldn't see her that well but he made out that the most she was wearing was a cloak, made of purple silk. she had glasses and hair covering her left eye, she was almost white, probably from the cold air hitting her. They entered his home to find that his father was sitting at the kitchen table. "Is Kotori home?"   
"No...Who's your friend Fuma?"  
He frowned slightly as he began to explain to his father. He figured himself she was a run away. Facing family problems no doubt. "Kotori is staying at a friends house because of the rain. Your welcome to find her some clothes and she can sleep there if she wants." He remarked and Fuma felt himself blush. "I'm not going through Kotori's things!"   
"Well let her..."  
__________________________________________________________________  
This girl...who exactly was she? Fum frowned in deep though as he looked to her. She was wearing a oversized black T-Shirt saying she didn't want to get all his sisters things dirty. She looked as though she were about to cry and when he had asked about the hair covering her eye she said that she was blind in one eye a found it easier to keep in over it. "I get less questions about it." She said softly pulling her knees to her chest as hugging them gently. There were a few odd brusies and such on her legs and her wrists, one bore a scar, and he assumed he best kept the noticbility (is that even a word?) to himself. "Where are you from?" He asked trying to make conversation.  
"Domino." She replied softly.  
"City? Quiet a ways from home aren't we? It's not track distance but still it would seem rather unplesant on a night like tonight." He frowned. "We still haven't introduced ourselves have we?" He smiled slightly "My name is Fuma, Fuma Monou."  
"Danielle, Danielle Crawford." She said weakly. Her mind was clarly on something else.  
"Why did you run away?" He finally asked after several minutes of silence.  
"I don't remember." She said softly, her voice slowly breaking.  
He frowned. He had read about this situations in various books, she had all the markings of a person who had been raped. Perhaps a case of selective amnesia? "You should get to bed. You look tired."  
_________________________________________________________________  
She wasn't suposed to exist.  
She wasn't suposed to have a child.  
He gave everything to get her to have one.  
What they got, was what would tear them appart.   
It's amazing what you would do.   
For the sake of a child.  
Forgive Daughter, for her sins.  
Forgive the father, for what he did to save her.  
Forgive the mother, for feeling spite towards the one she bore.  
Bless the child, for she knows not what is wrong.  
______________________________________________________________  
Alright, that was slightly morbid. Basically sums up that Danielle isn't exactly what she is suposed to be. And that Pegasus might have done something to Cecilia that he regrets. Wether or not I reveal what that is sooner or later just depends on what everyone else wants cause I had two scenes planned out from the begging. Please Read & Review! Arigato! 


	35. The hunted

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! So please don't sue me.  
Thankies Hotaruchan and Tigerlily. *Looks to Heather. It's Pacifist hunting time! ^_^* And yes I rember Bakura's Girl...Don't worry my friend Heather would have killed me if I made a character that married him. She's a brown haired blue eyed Seto lover who's accusing me of replacing her as my best friend with a new girl names Sarah. She's cool but she doesn't enjoy tormenting Pegasus and Lighting things on fire. But hey she gave me the card I needed to complete the Famous Mai Harpie Lady combo. (Harpie Lady/Elegant Egotist/Harpie Lady Sisters plus any female equip cards.)  
____________________________________________________________________  
Pegasus felt everything come into focus as he lay on the sofa. He had blocked the past hours out and he was curious as to where she was now. The spirit of the Millenium rod sat on one of the recliners looking disgruntled.   
"Always leaving me to the stupid jobs, Ryou knows more about what to do in these situations than I do, My job is to kick that sorry tomb robbers..."  
"Ahem." Pegasus frowned as the spirit looked to him slightly stunned. "Would you mind telling me exactly where Danielle is at the moment?"  
"If we knew that we wouldn't be scouring the city and all surrounding areas for her." Remarked the spirit with a frown. "She ran out, Bakura ran after her, Yami ran after Bakura, Ryou and Malik left in such a hurry that it seemed like the next curve they hit would make them both sidewalk pizza, and Seto took the Helicopter."  
Pegasus frowned slightly. "Perhaps I should call my sister, she might be there, because she feels that it's safer there."  
_________________________________________________________________  
"So we're looking for Hinoto's brothers daughter right?" Sorata frowned as he looked to Arashi.   
"Yes...Lady Hinoto said that we would know her when we see her. Red hair, covering her left eye, and glasses." Sorata looked puzzled.  
"Covering her left eye? Is she trying to make a statement or something?"  
"She has one of the many magical items known as the Millenium items. The eye, she can read minds, and capture peoples souls in cards, but she'll never use that power from the way Hinoto described her."  
"The Millenium Eye huh?"  
_________________________________________________________________  
She collapsed, tiredly onto a bench in the park, she hadn't really managed to get any sleep. 'Perhaps it would be better if I just killed myself now...he's going to do it anyway when he finds me."   
She frowned as the wind blew softly. She looked up from the bench to find Sakura Blossoms in the shape of a Reversed Five pointed Star. Her eyes widened at this sight. 'Or perhaps...someone else is going to do me the favor."  
__________________________________________________________________  
"Damnit where is she?" Malik frowned as he pulled the Motorcycle to a stop Ryou looked rather windblown stepped off as well. "Well she hadn't been in any of the usual places and in any of the other towns..." He frowned as he looked around the large metropolis known as Tokyo.   
"But...If she's here then..." Ryou frowned as he sat down, nothing but concern on his pale face. "Then we'll never find her.."  
"Damnit Ryou will you stop being so pecimistic?" Malik barked immediately regretting it. Tears brimmed in Ryou's chocolate eyes and he put his head in his hands.   
"FORGIVE ME MALIK!!! I can't look at this as if it's just she's gotten tired of Domino!!" He yelled tears lacing his voice. "She's probably hurt and he's just going to hurt her more if he get's to her first!!! She could be DEAD already!!!" He screamed standing up and then walking over to Malik. "If you can actually be optimistic about this then you don't care any more about her than anyone else in this world does!!!!" He drew back his hand and issued a sharp smack to the side of Maliks face then walked off. Malik touched the burning area softly unable to believe that what had just happened was true.   
_______________________________________________________________  
"Hey Yugi?" Joey frowned as he looked at his friend with a look of concern. "Exacty why is half of the group gone? Ryou, Malik, Your Yami, and DANIELLE It's never good when she's gone missing."   
______________________________________________________________  
"Feeling all alone little Darkling?" Danielle quickly became more alert as she heard this voice. Slightly optimistic, yet strangely evil. She looked up to find herself staring into blue eyes, snady blonde hair and a pale almost perfect face. "Who are you? Where am I?" She asked clearly relizing this place wasn't the park."   
"My name is Yuuto Kigai(sp?) Just your average civil servant...I can't just leave a young pretty little girl like you all alone , not even the parks are safe from the theives and rapists these days." He smiled and she felt chills run up her spine. "What do you want from me?"  
"Nothing,"  
_________________________________________________________________  
"Nothing at all little darkling...I just want to protect you, from the thing you fear most." He smiled at the girls reaction as he gently lifted her chin. The one green eye she possesed was very beautiful in itself, tarnished but still beautiful. It widened and he could tell she was afraid. He doubted that was good considering she had the power to seal his soul away so he quickly released his hand. "Relax little one no one is going to hurt you. At least not now anyways." He smirked "Or would you rather I leave you out there for him to find?"  
_______________________________________________________________  
He pushed several people out of the way as he scanned the streets. 'Where are you Yadounshi? I know you are here, I can sense you...and they eye. Your afraid aren't you Yadounshi? You have reason to be.' He smirked as he turned the corner expecting her to be there. 'Damn. When I find you Yadounshi, mark my words you will not know the meaning of pain until I'm finished.'  
_________________________________________________________________  
Her heart pounded in her chest. She was tired. And it was time for her to get rid of the thing causing her to be tired. She pushed to bedroom door open. a small twin bed, with a comforter with little stars and moons on it the sheets holding a large lump which she knew was the source of her pain. She had tried smothering her. She had tried, drowning her. But there was an old well outside the house, and a tornado couldn't wake Pegasus while he was asleep. She grabbed the child from the bed and covered her mouth. "You won't trouble me ANYMORE..." Her voice was laced with venom as the small childs eyes widened in fear.   
'Mommy what are you going to do?'  
'Mommy What have I done?'  
'Please mommy don't.'  
'I love you.'  
'No you don't. Your lying and punishing me for it. Filthy worthless demon.' 


	36. Quick to Forgive

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! So please don't sue me.  
Authoress Notes: Bakura's girl, she kinda sorta left in the middle of the night leaving him a polite little note that told him she didn't want to cause him any more trouble. From there it was the park, and then the wonderful incident with Yuuto. That guy as you said is going to be causing Pegasus a whee bit of trouble should I decide to bring the entire X plot into this. And yes I know the song Linkin Park: Figure.09 (Never even had to look at the CD case.)  
____________________________________________________________________  
Yami stopped and looked around. If Danielle was here then she'd hit the bottom of the barrel. This place was the common hangout for strippers, hookers, and middle aged guys cheating on their wives. 'Bakura would love this place.' He frowned at the thought. He was almost certain the tomb robber was closer to the girl than he was. "Looking for someone?" A smooth voice came from behind him. He sighed perfect he wasn't about to conted with a hooker right about now might as well just say who it was he was looking for. "A girl about my age with red hair covering one eye glasses, dressed in a purple cloak." He remarked with a frown. A red haired woman older than himself stood behind him. "I doubt she'd be lurking around here." She remarked and he nodded. "You see I myself and lost. You couldn't direct me out of this place could you?" She smiled slightly. "Sure follow me. By the way my names Karen. Karen Kasumi."  
"Yami Motou."   
"And the girl your looking for?"  
"Danielle Crawford." She frowned. 'The girl Lady Hinoto wants us to look for. Is he the one trying to hurt her?' She shot a glance to the teen, thin wearing a pair of black leather pants and a black shirt several studded bracelets around his wrists. "WHy are you looking for her?" She asked hoping he would be truthful. If he was who she thought he was then she'd toast him then and there.  
"Someones trying to hurt her." Her eyes widened. So he wasn't the one after her. "He's already raped her twice, once in front of her own father. He'll kill her for running away if he get's to her first." Yami felt the woman grasp his wrists and they took off running at break neck speed. "Well what are you waiting for Damnit we have to get to her."  
_________________________________________________________________  
Yuuto waited for the girl to catch up as they walked along the streets. "Awfully slow aren't we there?" He remarked with a chuckled and she sighed softly. 'If I've ever been uncomfortable around anyone but Bakura it's him.' She said softly to herself as she pulled the cloak up around herself. The sky was dark and the corners leading to the alleys where they were, were not helping her feel any safe in the company of the sandy blonde names Yuuto. "You seem deep in thought." He smirked "Or maybe your just scared."   
"N-no what would make you think something like that?" She said trying to keep herself from stuttering. She felt something move behind her and quickly ran to the mans side. She didn't trust him, but she was certain she sensed Bakura's precience.  
'Your only hurting yourself by doing this Yadounshi.' THe thought was picked up by the eye and she turned quickly only to feel her wrists caught by a pair of strong hands. "Your quiet a hard one to catch Yadounshi." She yelped and Yuuto turned drawing a whip from only god knows where. "So you must be the one she seems so afraid of." He smirked.   
"And you Mortal must be foolish to challenge me."  
"I'm not exactly your average Mortal." Bakura smirked drawing a knife from the pocket of the blue jean coat. "Intresting. First off let me take care of Yadounshi and we'll see what your talking about."   
________________________________________________________________  
THe knife flew from his hands and Danielle fell to the ground only be caught by a teenage girl with long black hair in a school uniform. A voice came from above him and a teenager with brown hair wearing a baseball cap backwards, a yellow jacket a t-shirt and a pair of jeans. "Don't you know buster it's not nice to pick on a lady." Bakura smirked pulling a card from his pocket. "And don't you know it's not nice to stick your nose in other peoples business Mortal?" Bakura smirked as the card called Electro whip snapped around the boys leg and sent him flailing into the brick wall. "Not bad." He remarked getting up and whipping a bit of blood from his lip as he stood up and looked to the sandy blonde haired man. "This guy a friend of yours Yuuto?" The man shook his head as he hovered above the two. He looked to the black haired girl holding the limp for of Danielle in her arms. "Why don't you get her to Hinoto she might be a bit safe there." He remarked. The boy smirked. "So I take it we'll be working together this time?" Yuuto nodded.   
_______________________________________________________________  
Yami felt himself collide with something as they stopped. "A Barrier field?" Karen frowned as she banged on the seemingly glass structure. "Then how come I can't enter it?" Yami frowned as he rose to his feet having collided with the structure himself. He looked at it for a second. It looked familiar. "This isn't and type of Barrier field Karen it's a portal to the shadow realm there's no way in and no way out..for now...I just hope it doesn't mean what I think it means." He said softly.   
"That your friend has found her way to the person hunting her?"  
_________________________________________________________________  
"Ryou..." Hinoto frowned as she placed a hand on her neices forehead. "Is she alright Lady Hinoto?" Arashi asked frowned as she knelt beside her. "She's sleeping. And fighting her insiticts to just give in to him. Pegasus wasn't exactly known for his strong will you know." She remarked and frowned.   
________________________________________________________________  
Pegasus frowned as he sat down holding his head in his hands. "I certainly hope she'll be alright."  
_________________________________________________________________  
A single soft green eye opened slightly as she surveyed her surroundings. Hinoto smiled slightly. "So your awake little one? Sleep well?"  
"Not really." She answered softly. Arashi frowned as she sat herself down. "You've been out for a while." She said coldly. The girl nodded. "I'm sorry if I've troubled you. She said sitting up slowly and relizing she had a terrible headache. "You can't always run and I won't save you again. What are you going to do?" Arashi asked coldly. "I...I don't Know..." She froze 'Even the darkest hearts have some good in them.' She looked to Hinoto and nodded. "Are you saying what I think your saying Aunt Hinoto?" The white haired girl nodded softly and Danielle nodded in agrement.  
__________________________________________________________________  
Karen frowned placing a hand on her chin as she eyed the portal. "So If I can't enter it. And you can't enter it." She looked to Yami. "Then what are we suposed to do?"  
"Sit here and wait I guess." Yami answered with a frown. "Well that's just great." Karen remarked sitting down.  
_________________________________________________________________  
Ryou felt himself drop to the ground. He was tired, and he was never going to find her at this rate. He had walked off to proud of apologize to Malik and feeling rather pleased for actually voicing his opinion for once in his pathetic life time. He missed her so badly and this search didn't seem to be helping anything just making him tired. "I'm begining to wish I had slit my wrists all those times I'd thought about it. Anything would be better than losing her."  
_________________________________________________________________  
This was the battle that never ended Sorata thought to himself as he dodged yet another of the strange teens cards. "Running are we mortal?" He smirked as he felt something grab his leg. Just as he was about to be pulled down hard everything froze. Then went Black.  
________________________________________________________________  
Bakura turned and smirked as Danielle appeared from a large void in the center of the portal. "So your giving in are you Yadounshi?" He smirked. "Come over here right now and I promise I'll make it quick." He smirked and the girl did something unexected she smiled.  
Soft footsteps echoed softly and he was suddenly reliving his childhood. The only time in his miserable life he had been happy. "Bakura," She said softly light surrounding her, making her seem like an angel. "I knew from the moment I met you that you were evil. But I'm willing to put that aside....If you can show me that you have a heart. I will do as you order me to but if it only brings my father more pain then..." She knelt down. "Then kill me now."  
Bakura felt himself pale. The surrounding mists of the shadow realm disappeared and suddenly she was gone. Standing several feet away from where she stood Yami was holding her limp form in his arms, a tall red haired woman eyeing him. "You touch her Tomb robber and I swear..." Yami froze as Bakura threw every thing down and in a soft voice answered. "Pharoah I'm not going to kill her. I don't know why but I can't." He looked to the ground. "She foregave me."  
___________________________________________________________________   
Cecilia threw the garbage bag of the childs head and shoved her with every bit of force she had. A scream, a plea, and silence. The thunder the only sound as it loomed in the background. She was gone. FINALLY GONE. She'd never whisper to her again! THose looming green eyes would never set themselves on her again. She laughed. And Laughed. And laughed. Until she fell. and then she continued laughing as hard as she could. What had she done?   
__________________________________________________________________  
It was a dream. She was far to tired to do anything like that. The nightmares ever percistant. Pegasus walked into the room and frowned as she smiled up at him. Had she done something wrong again? After her attempts at killing the demon he had been bitter towards her more often than he would ever smile at her. "Hello honey." She said softly holding up a weak hand. "I still think that maybe I would get better if maybe you.." He stopped her his face showing no emotion. "I'll never get rid of her. She's come to mean more to me than even you do." He said sooftly her eyes widened as he lifted the extra pillow from beside her. "I should just let you suffer for what you've done but not even you deserve to wait so long to die. Cecilia...I'm sorry." He placed the pillow over her pale face as her eyes widened. Pleas for him to stop, screams, cried, the thunder in the background and suddenly a hand fell limp over the edge of the bed. He lifted it, closed her eyes and mouth and then turned to go. The funny thing is if he loved her so much, how come he wasn't crying?  
"Daddy what's wrong? Where's mommy?"  
"Nothing dear. Mommy won't be coming back for a long time."  
____________________________________________________________________  
Alright...thinking about a lemon after that last part before the last flashback. 


	37. The Rules

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! So please don't sue me.  
  
Authoress Notes: Alright, I know I need some of this gone over. Unfortunately I don't have spell check (No mircrosoft word, I have an uber old computer.) I feel like commiting suicide but my friend said she would kill me if I slit my wrists. My dad is ranting and raving constantly and saying that he is God. My mom's being put under so much stress and I'm having nightmares and afraid he's going to kill us. None the less I need something to cheer me up so Bakura's going to be an idiot in this chapter. (His relationship with Pegasus isn't a very good one.) He doesn't seem to care about her forgiveness. He called her an idiot does that say anything?  
  
__________________________________________________________________  
  
Yami felt his eyes widen as he looked to the red haired girl and then back to the white haired tomb robber. "She what!?" Bakura sighed and reverted back to his old self. "Baka get the wax out of your ears and listen SHE FORGAVE ME! Why in God's name I don't know but prehaps she's just stupid enough to forgive the person who raped her God knows her father was that stupid!" Danielle felt her spirits drop, perhaps he would never change. It would keep him from killing her father but it wouldn't stop him from hurting her...or Ryou. "What's going on here?" A soft voice spoke Ryou looked around at everyone and then looked behind. Seto stepped out from the helicopter following him. He frowned. 'I'm always the last to get here aren't I?" He remarked silently to himself.   
  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
Arrangements had to be made. It took some convencing and a thousand threats from Yami to get Pegasus to let Bakura move in with them. Not that he really blamed the man for hating Bakura. Yugi had recently gotten into Lord of The Rings thanks to Danielle and Yami found himself quiet startled at how much Danielle could make herself seem like Galdriel when she looked at him. Pegasus had an expression of indignant rage on his face as he glanced from the tomb robber who had made himself a little bit too comfortable on the recliner. More specifically Pegasus's recliner..there were some habbits you did not break and if you stole Pegasus's chair you'd find youself in the shower with the cold water turned on the next time you slept over. Yami had learned this the hard way. "So your suggesting he stay with us? And simply tell him NOT to rape my daughter?!" Pegasus frowned as he threw up his arms. "Well on the list of bad ideals that ranks right up there with asking Gary Glitter to babysit your child!" He remarked walking over to the chair and grabbing Bakura by the collar throwing him down to the ground and sitting down. Bakura sat there and glared at the silver haired man.   
  
_________________________________________________________________  
  
"Your to kind sometimes you know that don't you?" Ryou remarked with a frown as he eyed the red haired teen. His lover, his friend, his confidant. She looked at him weakly. "I know." He frowned as he noticed how pale she was.   
  
_________________________________________________________________  
  
Hinoto frowned as she watched the visions blur past her. There was something else about to go wrong she could feel it. Something was going to break through in the childs scattered memories and she wasn't going to welcome it with open arms.  
  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
"Everything just seems so serene and perfect, do you think it will last koibito?" He looked to the red haired girl laying on the grass next to him She sighed and closed her eyes. Her lips curved to form the words "No." Softly playing across her lips. "It can never be peaceful."  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
Bakura felt like breaking something. He eyed his no room, Pegasus said it was up to him how he decorated it, but any sigh of something demonic and he was out. But then again it was the clothing that was pissing him off. "How am I suposed to wear any of this if there's nothing black!?" He fumed slightly. "Honestly..." he turned to see Pegasus standing in the doorway his arms crossed frowning. "Ya know I hate you don't you?"  
  
"I don't exactly love you either Bakura." Pegasus smirked "And you are not to wear anything like your old tastes around my daughter, If I see you make so much as an advance on her in the way of rape I swear I will kill you..." Bakura smirked. "Do you honestly think your idol threats scare me? You have no backing for them and without the eye you have absolutely no power." He looked smug crossing his arm. Of course that was before Pegasus sent a small blade of energy flying at him, cutting off a strand of hair. "Then again...." He slowly backed away. "Get the point?"  
  
"Point taken." He said before running out of the room rather frightened at this new discovery. 'Perhaps he won't be so easy to manipulate.  
  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
Bakura's Girl this update is basically for you, because I'm leaving tommorrow for Iowa and won't be able to update. I've started a new story though, It's Ryou centered and my first story to envolve the concept of Yaoi pairings. (Take a wild guess at who the director of the Mental hospital that Ryou will be transfered to in the next chapter is?) Definate Bakura/Ryou pairing (Because Bakura's going to be dominant and of course a complete and total bastard to poor Ryou.) Possible Pegasus/Ryou pairing. 


	38. The Wish

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! So please don't sue me.  
  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
"This place is way to quiet..." Bakura peered around the corner of the doorway to Danielle's room the light was on the bed was a mess and an eerie buzzing noize seemed to be the only sound. "Tidy little thing aren't you Yadounshi?" He smirked to himself. There was a ruffling under the cover and he felt the urge to rip them off the bed. Following this urge he found himself staring at Danielle laying the oposite of how you normally should She wore a pair of Pinstripped Pajamas which were rather lose on her, a large book underneith her. "Stupid Yadounshi, your studying to hard and your heads going to explode." He said silently before pulling the book out from under her. He gently lifted her from her resting place and put her gently in the bed the way she should have been sleeping. He sighed and gently kissed her cheek before placing a small stuffed rabbit in her arms and enjoying the fact that for once there was a peaceful look on her face.  
  
'Your going soft Bakura, this girl...no it's these stupid mortal emotions.' He thought to himself before turning to go, he gently clicked off the light and closed the door.   
  
"You've got alot of nerve walking into her room like that. If she were awake would you have raped her?" Pegasus frowned glaring at the younger looking teen. Bakura frowned narrowing chocolate brown eyes. "Contrary to the way it might seem I really do love her Pegasus."   
  
Pegasus scoffed "Then why do you treat her like she's pardon my french but shit?" He crossed his arms "Your the last thing I want to see my Daughter in love with." Bakura narrowed his eyes at the grey haired man "Thing?"  
  
"I don't see you as a girl, I don't see you as a boy, I'll be damned if I ever see you as anything close to human after what you've put me through." Bakura sighed and turned walking into his room before closing the door and sliding down it. 'Damn these mortal emotions, Why do I feel like this? Why do I feel like Shit?'  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
"Good Morning." Ryou rubbed his eyes and looked at the clock. "Morning Danielle it's almost 1 o' clock more like afternoon." He imagined her smile at this "Well It's summer we're allowed to sleep in." She said softly. "True. So how are things going with my former Yami?" He asked slight worry sounding in his voice.   
  
"Alright, He doesn't seem to leave his room often anymore." She said softly slightly frowning. "Are you alright, you just seem a little quiet today...should I come over or something?"  
  
She paused "Ryou I have a question."  
  
"What?"  
  
"If I died would you miss me?"   
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
"She asked you what!?" Malik's eyes widened and Seto frowned "If I would miss her if she died." Ryou repeated "Something tells me she would have been miserable even if my Yami hadn't made his triumphant return." He said softly as the red haired subject of their conversation walked up to the table setting down several cups of coffee before sitting down next to Ryou. The boy shook his head as Malik and Seto eyed the girl almost angerly. "What do you think your doing asking a question like that!?" Malik asked the girl who looked slightly confused. "Of course he'd miss you if you died, we'd all miss you!" Seto said for once almost yelling at the girl. She looked uncertain. "So he told you? I admit I've thought of killing myself but...Bakura's not as bad right now. He rarely comes out of his room..." She sighed softly. "Maybe it was a bad idea but...I couldn't live with myself if I'd let him be killed." Ryou looked puzzled and everyone gasped as Seto smacked the girl across the face "What do you mean would couldn't live with yourself you act as though it would have been your fault! He raped you Danielle do you understand the magnitude of that?"   
  
_________________________________________________________________  
  
'I don't see you as a person.' Bakura leaned his head back against the bed and sighed. The room was far from being gothic, the scent of several diffrent flowers and spices hung in the air, he always kept some sort of insense burning. He sighed once more as he heard a door open and shut. It was quiet, Pegasus wasn't home, he could hear almost every sound in the house. Including the sound of crying. Soft whimpering sobs as he stepped out the door. It was coming from the bathroom. THe door wasn't locked.  
  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
She let the cold water run over her face as she stood in the shower crying clutching her shoulders. The black sleeveless turtleneck she wore clung to her and the skirt clung to her legs. The sound of the door opening and a slight snicker came as she let her arms drop. "Stupid Yadounshi your not suposed to wear clothes in the shower, or are you that scared that I'm going to hurt you?" She ignored him as he stepped over the tub railing as well. He gripped her shoulders and pulled her to him. Expecting a plea for him not to touch her. Nothing. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled both her wrists towards him. "Your not struggling?" He frowned slightly as he looked at the girls face, she smiled slightly. It wasn't an ordinary smile either, it left him disturbed more than anything as she softly whispered. "I don't have too." THe water seemed thicker on the area he was gripping, it wasn't water...it felt more like... "Blood." She looked down to the red tinted water flowing from her arms. "That's right...It's almsot over now." He released her...she dropped.   
  
THree hours later he sat on the front porch in the rain waiting for Pegasus to arrive. Without a doubt not bearing good news. "Why did she let me live if she was only going to commit suicide in the first place?"   
  
"So things could go back to the way they were before she was here." Came a tired sounding voice... Seto. "Ryou would have you and Pegasus would be lonely again, things would be the way they were 'meant' to be." He sighed softly as the tomb raider glared at him. "Stupid." He felt the anger boiling over in him as the white haired teen glared at nothing. "Stupid, your calling her stupid...her life wouldn't be half as bad if you weren't in it!" He said jumping off the porch railings and grabbing the teen by the collar. "Yeah I've frequently been told that." He said frowning. Seto dropped him and turned to go into the house. Ryou was there, along with Malik, Yugi, and Isis who was there to make sure one of the two didn't do anything that might cost him his life. "Any word?" Seto shook his head. "No, I doubt there will be until morning." He sighed as he sat down on the couch next to Ryou who had curled up in a ball asleep on the couch. Tears still stained his pale face. Seto sighed once more as Isis spoke. "She had this planned for a while. She had gotten a hold of some sort of blood thinner, she bleed a whole lot more than she was suposed to." She sighed slightly. "Does HE have anything to say about it?"   
  
"No. He's kept his mouth shut." Seto said and this got a soft reply of 'He had better from Malik.'   
  
Yugi sighed. "Iguess I wish none of this had ever happened." He remarked softly. Before relizing something. "Wait a second, Ryou the puzzle...it grants Wishes, maybe we CAN do something."   
  
_________________________________________________________________  
  
Yes this means it's over. I'm starting the sequel so review. Basically Ryou makes the wish that none of this ever happened, Ryou seems to be the only person who remembers. 


End file.
